My grief lies in you - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: Wenn Erfahrungen dich prägen, wird es Zeit, dein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Hermine Granger und Severus Snape - Fortsetzung von Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich. Annäherung im Verlauf - bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Der Spiegel

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 1

Der Spiegel

xxx

Und hier wandern wir allein.

Verzweifelt, verlassen.

In der endlosen, allmächtigen Weite.

Ewigkeit.

Wenn es irgendwo einen Ort des Friedens gibt, muss es hier sein.

So sagen sie.

Ich glaube ihnen nicht.

Sie haben mich belogen.

Wenn du jemanden sterben siehst, den du liebst, wird sich alles verändern.

Für immer.

„Blicken Sie nicht zurück", sagte er.

Ich nickte stumm.

Und er drehte sich um und ging, um dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.

Ich wusste, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als irgendwie weiter zu machen.

Doch die Narben würden bleiben.

Tief in meiner Brust war etwas gebrochen.

xxx

Da stand er nun, allein. In dem riesigen Raum, in dem er vor Jahren den Spiegel versteckt hatte.

Der verdammte Spiegel!

Er kannte das Gefühl, verletzt zu sein, hilflos zu sein. Das Gefühl, Schmerzen zu haben.

Schon oft war er des Nachts durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts getorkelt. Allein. Verwundet. Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Es erinnerte ihn an das, was tief in seiner Vergangenheit verankert war.

Selbst jetzt, nachdem Jahre vergangen waren, nachdem er sich scheinbar damit abgefunden hatte, hatte die Zeit seine Wunden nicht geheilt.

Er hob seine zitternde Hand und legte sie auf das weiße Tuch, das den Spiegel bedeckte. Dann harrte er aus, als würde er darauf warten, dass das unbarmherzige Klopfen seines Herzens, das in seiner Brust nach Erlösung schrie, ein Ende nahm.

Es war vergebens.

Seine Finger gruben sich in den zarten Stoff. Und dann, dann riss er das Tuch zu Boden.

Staubflocken tanzten durch die Luft.

Er wirbelte wie eine schwarze Wolke herum und stellte sich mit verschlossenen Augen vor den Spiegel.

Minuten Vergingen.

Langsam klärte sich die Luft und mit dem Staub legte sich auch seine Unruhe.

Er wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde, sobald er die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Und dann sah er es vor sich: das Mädchen, dessen Augen den Glanz verloren hatten.

xxx

Hi zusammen, ich kann euch noch nicht sagen, ob das hier eine ganze Geschichte werden wird. „Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich" hatte ein sehr trauriges Ende, aber eben auch das Potential, mehr daraus zu machen. Wie gesagt, mal sehen, wie viel ich davon veröffentlichen werde.

Ich möchte jedenfalls allen danken, die mitgefiebert haben.

Zur Erklärung: ich lese selbst keine FF's, bin daher nur mit dem Schreiben beschäftigt, um den Kopf freizubekommen und freue mich über Hilfe, Tips etc.

LG


	2. Dumbledore

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 2

Dumbledore

Der Moment, in dem Dumbledore aus seinem Gedächtnis austrat, tat nicht mehr als gewöhnlich weh. Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz - nichts Besonderes eben.

Die Tatsache, dass er es tat, behagte Snape jedoch keinesfalls.

„Interessant", murmelte der Alte in seinen Bart hinein. „Sehr interessant."

Snape presste seine Kiefer zusammen, ohne eine Mine auf seinem steinernen Gesicht zu verziehen. Es war schon entwürdigend genug, dass ihn der Schulleiter nach all der Zeit immer noch auf die Probe stellte. Diese einfältigen Bemerkungen dazu brachten ihn an den Rand seiner Contenance.

„Der Spiegel, Severus. Ich habe den Spiegel gesehen."

„In der Tat", knurrte er zurück. Seine Anspielungen waren noch nie nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Und auch dann, wenn ihm von ihm keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte, war die Sache, dass er so gut wie keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben durfte, beunruhigend.

Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Aber etwas ist anders", fuhr er dann fort. Seine stechenden blauen Augen blitzten auf und er starrte Snape über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Willst du es mir nicht lieber selbst sagen?"

Snape fühlte eiskalte Wut in sich aufkeimen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Schulleiter", brachte er mit soviel Respekt hervor, wie er eben aufbringen konnte.

„Ist das so?", fragte er kühl.

Er beugte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das hat nichts mit meinen Aufgaben zu tun. Es ist rein privater Natur."

Ein Lächeln legte sich über Dumbledores faltiges Gesicht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings ein Privatleben hast", sagte er amüsiert.

Snapes Kiefer knackte. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Schulleiter, ich bin es Leid, meine Person zu Ihrem Vergnügen zur Schau zu stellen. Das geht Sie nichts an."

Seine Stirn kräuselte sich und er verschränkte die Hände vor dem Schoß ineinander, ehe ihm ein süffisantes „Tatsächlich?" entfuhr. Langsam stand er auf und begann, mit ausladenden Schritten durch das Büro zu schlendern.

Snape hasste es, wenn er ihn warten ließ.

Dumbledore hingegen genoss es.

Schlagartig blieb er stehen und funkelte ihn an. „Du bist ein guter Mann, Severus. Der Einzige, dem ich traue." Snape grunzte belustigt, doch der Alte fuhr unbehelligt fort. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass unser Vertrauen auf Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit basiert? Uns stehen harte Zeiten bevor. Voldemort ist dabei, sich erneut zu erheben ..."

Was er nicht sagte! Wessen Körper und Geist war es denn, der ihm gegenübertreten musste? Und was die Sache mit dem Vertrauen anbelangte, hatte er seine ganz eigene Meinung über seinen Vorgesetzten...

Snape fühlte sich dazu versucht, mit den Augen zu rollen, unterließ es jedoch. Wenn er den Alten auf die Palme brachte, würde sich das Gespräch noch stundenlang hinziehen. Doch darauf konnte er verzichten.

„Du magst sie?", fragte Dumbledore völlig unerwartet.

Er versteifte sich und antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht...

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun denn, ich kann dich schlecht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Miss Granger ist ein intelligentes Mädchen. Und ich vertraue dir, dass du deine Gefühle zu unserem Vorteil nutzt. Das hast du immer getan."

Er wollte brechen.

Wenn er nur wüsste! Wüsste, was aus ihr geworden war. Wüsste, was sie zu erdulden hatte. Und wüsste, wie weit er seine Grenzen überschritten hatte, bei dem Versuch, ihr zu helfen...

Snapes Blick verhärtete sich.

„Wie du selbst sagtest, werde ich in einem Jahr vermutlich nicht einmal mehr am Leben sein", säuselte Dumbledore unterdes. „Daraus könnten sich Komplikationen ergeben."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten alarmiert auf, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was haben Sie vor, Schulleiter?" Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und das beunruhigte ihn.

Doch Dumbledore ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Wie alt ist sie?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Sechzehn." Er schluckte. „Warum kann ich nicht einmal etwas für mich haben, ohne dass Sie Ihre Hände im Spiel haben, Schulleiter? Es sind nur Gedanken, Erinnerungen ..."

Er sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ist das so? Eben jene Gedanken und Erinnerungen sind es, die du vor Tom zu verbergen hast. Mit Erfolg, wie ich in den letzten Jahren bezeugen konnte. Jedoch nicht vor mir, Severus." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, ehe ich dich aus deinem Dienst entlassen kann. Einen gefährlichen, ungewissen Weg."

Snape schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und rang die Hände. Das Getue seines Mentors ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. „Ich – ich verstehe nicht ...", stammelte er bleich - bleicher als sonst.

„Du hast den Schwur geleistet, Severus. Ist dir bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

„Sehr zu Ihrem Vergnügen, wie ich sehe", antwortete er sichtlich geschwächt. Geläutert durch seinen Meister.

„In der Tat", dröhnte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt. „Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust."

Snape schluckte. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Du musst mich töten."


	3. Lange Nacht in Hogwarts

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 3

Lange Nacht in Hogwarts

Seine Hände zitterten noch immer, nachdem er Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er dem Teufel seine Seele verkauft. Und alles nur wegen des Schwurs, den er geleistet hatte.

Snape lehnte sich an die kalte Steinmauer, irgendwo im Schloss, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur von ihm verlangen? Der alte Narr würde dafür sorgen, dass die Welt ihn noch mehr verabscheuen würde, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Es war eine dieser einsamen, dunklen Nächte, in denen er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts irrte. Lautlos und unentdeckt. Und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie ihn eine Fledermaus nannten. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Nicht mehr.

Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Das konnte er nie. Doch diesmal hatte Dumbledore sich selbst übertroffen.

Gedankenverloren wickelte er sich in seinen schwarzen Umhang ein, auf der Suche nach etwas, was er nicht finden konnte: Wärme.

In den letzten Wochen war viel passiert. Es hatte ihn bewegt, auch dann, wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren der Isolation und Einsamkeit.

Doch da war der Spiegel gewesen ... Der verdammte Spiegel!

Und der Spiegel log nie...

Er konnte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren; konnte ihren Duft riechen.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst.

Warum hatte sie das getan?

Was fand sie nur an ihm, dass sie sich so vehement dagegen gewehrt hatte, ihn gehen zu lassen?

Verständnislos sackte er in die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er wollte schreien, wollte lieber sterben, als alles weiter hinzunehmen.

Doch er konnte es nicht. Er hatte sich geschworen, Lilys Sohn zu beschützen.

Lily.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Was war aus ihm geworden?

Sein Stolz schien verschwunden. Seine Träume waren zerplatzt wie Seifenblasen.

Bis dieses Mädchen in sein Leben getreten war.

Wie konnte er das nur zulassen? Wieso hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt?

Die Tatsache, dass er sie ziehen lassen musste, schien ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Warum konnte er nicht einmal etwas für sich haben?

Ein stummer Schrei drang in seine Ohren und er hielt inne.

Er fühlte, dass jemand in der Nähe war und sogleich konnte er ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören.

Lautlos stand er auf, schwebte vorwärts, dem Schrei entgegen. Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen pochte angespannt.

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch, das seine Nasenflügel vor Wut zum Erzittern brachte. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die sich heimlich nachts in die Schulbibliothek zurückzogen, um zu weinen. Und das aus gutem Grund. Er hatte seine Schüler immer gut im Griff gehabt. Und das würde auch so bleiben.

Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er sich in Gedanken eine Strafe zurechtlegte. Nachsitzen war das Mindeste - er war ohnehin in schlechter Stimmung.

Als er um die Ecke trat, sah er sie. Auf dem Boden sitzend, in nicht mehr als einem albernen Schlafanzug.

Warum sie hier war, konnte er sich denken. Sie wirkte traurig und verloren. Aber es war kalt. Warum hatte sie nichts darüber angezogen?

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

xxx

Schon immer war Hermine in die Bibliothek gekommen, wenn sie Kummer oder Sorgen gehabt hatte. Doch diesmal würde ihr auch kein Buch über ihren Schmerz hinweg helfen.

Sie rang nach Atem. Das Bewusstsein, dass die Ferien vorbei waren, schien ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Ausgerechnet Snape hatte sie finden müssen! Wenn er sie nicht gefunden hätte, wäre das alles nie geschehen. Sie hätte niemals angefangen, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Und er, er hätte sie nicht von sich weisen können.

Sie bekam fast keine Luft mehr und sank mit dem Rücken an der Wand nach unten, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

Warum hatte er sie gemieden?

Warum hatte er beim Essen so getan, als würde er sie nicht sehen?

Warum hatte er sich überhaupt von ihr verabschiedet?

Warum sollte sie weiter nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn alles so verworren war?

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier hockte, mitten in der Nacht, allein in der Bibliothek.

Es spielte keine Rolle für sie. Sie tat einfach, was sie immer getan hatte.

Nur diesmal ohne Erfolg.

xxx

„Miss Granger ..."

Hermine hatte sich zu tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen und die Stimme kam von scheinbar so weit her, dass sie dachte, sie wäre eine Illusion.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Diesmal klang es lauter.

Sie spürte, dass jemand sie bei den Schultern nahm. Zwei kräftige Hände, die sie in ihrem Griff hielten und schüttelten.

„Professor?"

Sie hob den Blick und dann sah sie ihn. Er wirkte wie ein Schatten der Nacht. Wie ein Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit.

Sein fahles Gesicht, das von langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen umrahmt war, leuchtete hell im Schein ihrer Laterne.

Snape war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gehüllt. Wie damals, als er sie gefunden hatte. Wie immer.

Sie schauderte.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte er streng und mit gefestigter Stimme. Beinahe klang es so, als hätte es ihn nicht berührt, sie hier vorzufinden.

Doch Hermine wusste es besser. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nur etwas vormachte, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Und trotzdem konnte sie es nicht begreifen: wohin war all die Fürsorge verschwunden, die er ihr während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Spinner's End entgegengebracht hatte?

Es war befremdlich für sie, dass er plötzlich so verändert reagierte.

Dass er sie nicht sehen wollte und seither so tat, als wären sie sich noch nie zuvor begegnet.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Ich – ich weiß es nicht ... Muss wohl weggedämmert sein."

Er ließ sie los, dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie an. „Miss Granger ..."

Hatten seine Augen schon immer so geglüht? Sie verlor sich in seinem Blick, driftete zurück, in die gemeinsame Zeit, zurück in die Ferien, zurück nach Spinner's End...

Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert. Er hatte es verändert.

„Haben Sie mich gehört?"

Sie zitterte. „Was?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sind eiskalt."

„Oh ..."

Noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hörte sie seinen tiefen Atem entströmen. Wieder einmal stellte sie seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Und wieder einmal gab er sich Mühe, sie zu verstehen, obwohl beide wussten, dass das Leben etwas anderes für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Es würde nicht lange dauern und er wäre wieder vollends Professor Snape. Ganz gleich, ob sie nun mitten in der Nacht hier saß und sich verloren fühlte oder nicht.

„Was tun Sie hier, Granger?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Gar nichts. Sie wollte allein sein, mit ihrem Kummer und ihrem Schmerz, in den sich ein neues Gefühl gemischt hatte: Sehnsucht.

Schweigen legte sich über sie. Und sie sahen sich einfach nur an.

Nicht lange darauf legte er seinen schwarzen Umhang ab und breitete ihn über ihr aus.

Sein Duft ließ sie schaudern, zu viele Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden. Der dicke Stoff auf ihrem Körper fühlte sich ganz warm an. Vertraut.

„Sie haben mich gemieden", sagte sie leise.

Er antwortete nicht, obwohl sie genau spüren konnte, dass es ihn getroffen hatte.

„Ich – ich habe das vermisst, was in Spinner's End zwischen uns passiert ist", murmelte sie verlegen. „Ich meine, ich habe Sie vermisst, Snape."

Er räusperte sich, ohne darauf einzugehen. „Kommen Sie, Sie sollten ins Bett gehen. Es ist spät. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

Hermine stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Morgen ... Was wird morgen sein? Wird es da besser sein? Erzählen Sie mir nichts von morgen, Professor."

Er kniff die Augen zu leuchtenden, engen Schlitzen zusammen. „Sie bewegen Sich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Miss Granger. Es ist verboten, sich in der Nacht in der Bibliothek aufzuhalten. Das sollten Sie wissen."

„Ha. Und wenn schon, mein Leben ist nicht länger so, wie es sein sollte. Ausgerechnet Sie sollten das verstehen, habe ich recht? Ich wurde von einem Todesser und seinen Komplizen missbraucht, gedemütigt liegen gelassen und dann auch noch von Ihnen zurückgewiesen, nachdem Sie mich gerettet hatten. Hätten Sie mich doch nur ebenso liegen lassen! Im Moment weiß ich nicht einmal, was schlimmer für mich ist. Diese Männer sind tot. Aber Sie, Sie sind am Leben und trotzdem kann ich nicht bei Ihnen sein, obwohl es sich so anfühlt, als wäre es das einzig Richtige ..."

Sie war eindeutig verletzt und kümmere sich nicht darum, dass er es an ihrer Stimme hören konnte.

Snape aber verlor keine Zeit, wütend auf ihren Ausbruch zu reagieren. „Hören Sie augenblicklich auf damit!", zischte er barsch. „Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld daran."

Sie schnaubte. „Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich nichts daran ändern kann." Er rollte verbittert die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine Zähne. „Wollen Sie fortan jede Minute damit verbringen, darüber zu weinen, wie unfair das Leben ist?"

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Warum nicht?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Sein Gesicht wirkte schmerzverzerrt. „Das sind nicht Sie, Granger. Sie sind zu klug dafür."

„Richtig. Das bin nicht ich. Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor? Es ist das, was das Leben aus uns gemacht hat, Professor."

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass er sich fühlte, als hätte sie ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt.

„Sehen Sie mich an", sagte sie ernst. „Ich weiß, dass Sie dieses Leben genauso wenig wollen, wie ich es will. Den Schwur, das was Dumbledore seit Jahren von Ihnen verlangt. Voldemort. Es ist so ungerecht ..."

„Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie warnend und mit glitzernden Augen. „Ich muss Sie jetzt dringend auffordern, zu Bett zu gehen."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Warum?"

Er beugte sich über sie, bis er ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe war.

Hermine schauderte. Doch nicht aus Angst, dafür war er ihr zu vertraut.

„Sie haben mich nur zu gut verstanden", sagte er klar und deutlich in ihr Ohr. „Wir sind jetzt wieder in Hogwarts. Und hier gelten andere Regeln, als in den Ferien."

Hermine aber sah in scheu an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Tränen. „Snape, bitte."

Er zischte sie wütend an. „Das muss aufhören, Granger! Jetzt!"

Sie fühlte eine eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen und fröstelte. „Warum?", fragte sie leise.

Er seufzte tief, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Was für Gründe brauchen Sie denn noch? Sie sind meine Schülerin und unterstehen meiner Verantwortung. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, in einer … _Beziehung_ mit Ihnen zu stehen."

Seine Kiefer arbeiteten hart, nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu realisieren.

„Aber … Sie wollten es", stammelte sie unbeholfen. „Ich konnte es an Ihren Augen sehen. Ich konnte es fühlen. Und Sie wollen es noch ..."

„Hören Sie auf damit!", donnerte er und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihm die Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Das spielt alles keine Rolle für jemanden wie mich. Können Sie es denn nicht sehen? Wissen Sie denn nicht, wer ich bin? Es ist, als läge ein Fluch auf mir, ich bringe nichts als Verderben ..."

Er atmete in kurzen, heftigen Stößen, als er plötzlich wieder verstummte.

Hermine aber sah ihn an. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich war bei Ihnen, Snape. Sie haben mich nicht fallen gelassen ..."

„Versuchen Sie, zu verstehen, Miss Granger. Wir waren nie dazu bestimmt, zusammen zu sein."

„Aber unsere Wege haben sich gekreuzt", murmelte sie hilflos.

„Ja, das haben sie. Aber damit muss jetzt Schluss sein."

Er wendete sich von ihr ab. Verletzt.

Hermine schluckte. „Alles fühlt sich so kalt an", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Nehmen Sie mich in die Arme, so wie Sie es damals getan haben."

Sie nahm ihre Hand und strich zärtlich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, noch ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Seine Lippen bebten, als sie ihn berührte. „Miss Granger - Hermine … Tun Sie das nicht."

Augenblicklich erstarrte sie - er hatte ihren Namen gesagt...

„Halten Sie mich, Severus Snape", drang sie leise weiter. „Bitte."

Er fuhr herum und starrte sie an und sie konnte die Flammen in seinen Augen lodern sehen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe schon zu viel riskiert … Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und er wirkte dabei, als könne er es nicht länger ertragen, sie anzusehen; den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bezeugen, der von purer Verzweiflung sprach.

„Sie müssen weitermachen, Granger. Auch ohne mich", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Nein!", rief sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele. „Ich wusste es! Ich hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen. Was habe ich noch hier verloren?"

Snape wirkte erstaunt. „Was – was wollen Sie dann tun?", fragte er abwesend. „Das Leben ist nicht fair. Wir beide wissen das. Aber wir können es nicht ändern!"

„Was wissen Sie schon darüber?", schluchzte sie. „Es war nicht meine Schuld. Ich wollte das nicht! Und nicht Sie waren es, dem das angetan wurde."

Er wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Richtig. Nicht ich war es. Aber ich habe Sie gefunden. Und ich habe eine neue Rolle in Ihrem Leben übernommen, die meine Verantwortung weit überstieg. Sie haben recht, ich habe mich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Aber denken Sie, es war leicht für mich, Sie so zu sehen? Immer waren Sie brillant gewesen, haben in allem geglänzt. Doch plötzlich, da waren Sie verletzt. Hilflos." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass etwas in Ihnen gebrochen ist, Granger, aber Sie dürfen nicht aufhören zu kämpfen."

Hermine fühlte sich so verloren und zerrissen, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen rollten. „Warum, Professor?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Warum kann ich nicht in Ihren Armen liegen und mich dort sicher fühlen?"

Sie sah, dass er nach Worten suchte, dass er ebenso verzweifel war, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Es gehört sich nicht, Granger", sagte er irgendwann mit rauer Stimme.

Es ließ sie schaudern und sie legte die Arme um die Beine und zog sie fest an sich heran, sog seinen Duft ein, der ihr von seinem Umhang entgegen strömte.

„Dann lassen Sie mich allein."

Sein Kopf zuckte unvermittelt zur Seite und wieder fielen ihm Strähnen in die Augen. „Ich kann Sie nicht hier sitzen lassen. Ich könnte Sie jedoch sehr wohl zum Nachsitzen verdonnern, wenn Sie nicht bald vernünftig werden."

Gleichgültig hob sie die Schultern. „Ist mir egal."

Es war die Wahrheit. Für sie machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie nun hier saß, oder sonst wo. In der Lage, in der sie gefangen war, gab es kein Entrinnen.

„Das sehe ich", rief er fast schon spöttisch. „Ich muss Sie jedoch dazu auffordern, Vernunft anzunehmen ..."

Bitter kräuselte sie die Lippen. „Ich habe Sie beim Essen gesehen, wie Sie lustlos mit der Gabel darin herumgestochert haben."

„Und?" Er hob fragend die Braue, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Hermine fuhr fort. „Warum haben Sie so getan, als würden Sie mich nicht sehen? Ich weiß, dass Sie mich beobachtet haben. Ich konnte es spüren, ebenso wie in Spinner's End, als Sie mich nicht aus den Augen ließen und dennoch vorgegeben haben, Sie hätten es nicht getan. Sie haben mich gemieden, Snape."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich beobachte jeden der Schüler, Miss Granger. Jeden."

„Unsinn! Nicht so. Sie haben mich geküsst, Professor."

Sie wusste, was sie wollte: sie wollte ihn. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm und seiner Wärme, wollte ihn spüren. Verzweifelt und schmerzhaft.

Er war ein wesentlicher Teil ihres Lebens geworden. So sehr, dass sie sich vor Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nach ihm verzehrte.

„Sie haben mich geküsst", wiederholte sie stur.

Eine Weile lang kam nichts und sie fürchtete schon, er würde es leugnen. Doch sie wusste, was geschehen war. Sie war verzweifelt, verletzt. Aber sie wusste es.

Erst nachdem Sekunden vergangen waren, antwortete er. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, Miss Granger, war es unangemessen. Und wenn Sie sich erinnern, wird Ihnen einfallen, dass Sie den Anfang gemacht haben."

„Und wenn schon!", beharrte sie. „Sie haben mitgemacht. Es war ein richtiger Kuss, ein Zungenkuss ..."

„Ich war nicht ich selbst", zischte er zurück. „Und ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht!" Sie stieß einen schmerzvollen Seufzer aus. „Ist es wirklich so einfach für Sie, Snape? So zu tun, als wäre alles nur ein Spiel? Sie sind ein Lügner. Jemand, der vorgibt, etwas zu sein, was er in Wahrheit nicht ist ..."

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Nennen Sie mich nicht einen Lügner!"

„Nein? Warum? Es ist die Wahrheit! Aber der Dunkle Lord ist nicht hier. Nur wir sind es. Sie und ich ..."

Er drehte den Kopf weg und sah entschieden in die andere Richtung. Die Anspannung in ihm wuchs mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde an.

Hermine war es gleich. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sehr er mit sich rang. „Wie können Sie nur so leben?", fragte sie hart. „Unsere Wege haben sich gekreuzt. Sie können es nicht ändern. Ich habe Sie geküsst. Und Sie mich. Aber wenn Sie fortan nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren, nicht wahr? Warum wollten Sie, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre, nach allem, was mit mir geschehen ist?"

Hermine sah ihn an, doch Snape reagierte nicht darauf.

„Antworten Sie mir!", dröhnte sie mit der ganzen Kraft, die in ihr steckte.

Sie konnte seinen Kiefer arbeiten hören, dann das tiefe Brummen seiner Stimme. „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Es war eine unmissverständliche Warnung gewesen, doch es scherte sie nicht. Sie wollte die Wahrheit und würde alles tun, um sie zu bekommen.

„Nein!", schluchzte sie traurig und streckte erneut die Hand nach ihm aus. Ihre Finger legten sich auf seine Wange und dann drehte sie seinen Kopf zu ihr, bis er sie endlich ansah.

„Nehmen Sie mich einfach nur in die Arme, Severus. Bitte." Ihre Stimme war ganz schwach und sanft geworden. Sein Blick, der so unglaublich verzweifelt war, schien ihr den Rest zu geben.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Er schluckte und seine Augen brannten sich erbarmungslos tief in ihre.

Hermine fühlte seine warme, raue Haut unter ihren Fingern und streckte ihren Oberkörper nach vorne, bis sie ihm ganz nahe war.

„Halten Sie mich", flüsterte sie. „Bitte."

Sie sah, wie schwer er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, sie zu berühren. Er war verwirrt und sah fast so aus, als hätte er Angst davor, einen Fehler zu machen.

Ihre Finger glitten zärtlich über seine Wange, ihr Mund lechzte danach, ihn zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken. Und dann, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, kam er ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen prallten wie magnetisch aufeinander und berührten sich. Sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und hielt sich an ihm fest. So fest, wie sie nur konnte.

„Ich habe Sie vermisst, Snape", hauchte sie während des Kusses hervor, „so unendlich vermisst."

Er atmete schwer und keuchend. „Wir haben uns verabschiedet, Granger. So wie es sein sollte. Schon vergessen?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist mir gleich. Ich brauche Sie."

„Nein. Das ist nur eine Illusion."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich, Severus Snape?" Sie nickte in Gedanken. „Warum haben Sie mich dann gemieden?"

Er lehnte bebend seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

„Ich habe dem Teufel meine Seele verkauft", flüsterte er leise, während seine Daumen über ihre Wangen strichen.


	4. Professor Severus Snape

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 4

Professor Severus Snape

„Was meinten Sie?", fragte sie benommen. Es schien alles zu unwirklich, um wahr zu sein. Dass er hier alleine mit ihr in der Bibliothek war, war schon ein Wunder an sich. Aber dass sie sich geküsst hatten überstieg alles, was sie sich erhoffen konnte, nachdem er sich seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts so rar gemacht hatte, dass sich keine Gelegenheit für Hermine ergeben hatte, ungestört mit ihm zu sein, geschweige denn, einfach nur mit ihm zu reden.

Seit dem Tag, an dem er sie aus Spinner's End fortgebracht hatte, um sich am Bahnhof von ihr zu verabschieden, war er wieder ganz dazu übergegangen, Professor Snape zu sein. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er bei Schuljahresbeginn seinen begehrten Posten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ergattert hatte, hatte sie stillschweigend hinnehmen müssen, obwohl sie ihn in Zaubertränke, wie auch sonst, deutlich vermisste.

„Nichts." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand er lautlos auf und ging auf gebührenden Abstand zu ihr. Seine schwarze, aufrechte Masse schien beinahe mit den Schatten der Nacht zu verschmelzen, als er vor ihr zurückwich.

Hermine ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. Sie wusste, dass er dazu tendierte, seine Schutzmauer um sich und seine Gefühlswelt so schnell wie der Blitz aufzufahren. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an", sagte sie sanft. „Ich kann an Ihren Augen sehen, dass da etwas ist." Langsam erhob sie sich, wickelte sich in seinen Umhang und kam auf ihn zu. Erst, als sie stehen blieb, bemerkte sie, wie stark ihr Herz pochte.

Er aber wendete den Blick ab, als sie vor ihm angekommen war. „Verzeihen Sie, Granger, ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", bemerkte er knapp.

Sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf, wagte es aber nicht, weiter danach zu fragen, nachdem sie erkannte, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte oder gar durfte. Stattdessen streckte sie ihre Hand, grub ihre Finger leidenschaftlich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen suchten zärtlich nach seinen und so drückte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund.

Im ersten Moment wirkte er überrascht, doch als er sie spürte, reagierte er auf sie und küsste sie ebenfalls.

Es war ein inniger, sehnsüchtiger Kuss. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, um sich ineinander zu verlieren und zu schmecken.

Atemlos brachen sie auseinander und er wagte es nicht, ihren fordernden Blick zu erwidern.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Snape", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin hier."

Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ja, das sind Sie, Hermine, obwohl Sie es nicht sein sollten." Ganz plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck wieder ernst und er sah immer noch nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Sie sind meine Schülerin. Und Sie sind viel zu jung, um sich in der Nacht mit einem Mann hier herumzutreiben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin inzwischen volljährig. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich Geburtstag."

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an und wirkte dabei ziemlich sprachlos.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken deswegen, ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie mir gratulieren, Severus. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass sie sehen, wie lange Sie mich gemieden haben. Und ja, es hat mich verletzt."

Kaum merklich nickte er, die Wangen in zartes Rosa getaucht, das selbst im Schein der Laterne zu erkennen war. „Es – es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es wäre besser so." Er hielt inne und schluckte. „Offensichtlich ohne Erfolg."

Nervös blickte er um sich. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie jeden Augenblick von Filch und seiner Katze entdeckt werden konnten. Doch er sah so durcheinander und verzweifelt aus, dass Hermine nicht aufhören konnte, ihn anzusehen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Snape. Ich habe Sie vermisst."

Mit dem Aufblitzen seiner Augen, die völlig unerwartet auf ihre trafen, war offensichtlich, dass er dasselbe gefühlt hatte. Es lag Verlangen und Lust in ihnen und Hermine beobachtete ihn neugierig.

Er brannte vor Leidenschaft. Je länger sich ihre Augen in die des jeweils anderen bohrten, umso mehr veränderte sich sein Ausdruck. Er brauchte Erlösung von den Schmerzen, die er in seinem Inneren verbarg.

Ihre Hand wanderte an seinem von der Kleidung fest verschlossenen Hals hinunter.

„Hermine ...", keuchte er mit schwacher Stimme und sein Adamsapfel vibrierte unter ihrer Berührung. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Es war eine sehr stimulierende Situation für beide, an der Hemmschwelle zwischen dem Erwischt-werden und all den verbotenen und unausgesprochenen Sehnsüchten, von denen sie beherrscht wurden.

„Severus", flüsterte sie. „Lassen Sie mich Sie fühlen."

Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schluckte. Dann nahm er sie plötzlich bei den Handgelenken und presste sie mit der Kraft seines Körpergewichts vor sich her, bis sie nicht weiter konnte und zwischen ihm und der Mauer in ihrem Rücken gefangen war.

Obwohl er seine Kleidung anhatte, konnte sie seine heiße und harte Erregung stechend und fordernd zwischen ihren Beinen fühlen und ein Schauder durchfuhr sie.

Augenblicklich hielt er inne und rang nach Fassung.

„Ich - ich kann nicht", stammelte er überwältigt.

Sie wusste zuerst nicht, was sie sagen sollte, als sie ihn so innig und bebend vor Lust bei sich spürte. Sein Gesicht wirkte merkwürdig verzerrt im Schein der Laterne, sein Mund stand offen und er atmete schwer.

Er hatte recht. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er war ihr Lehrer. Er hatte sie gefunden, nachdem sie missbraucht worden war. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert und bei sich aufgenommen, als sie niemanden sonst sehen wollte.

Und jetzt wollte sie ihn bei sich spüren; ihn in sich spüren. Wie konnte sie das nur von ihm verlangen? Wie konnte sie das nur von sich selbst verlangen?

Sie erzitterte bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch nur einen winzigen Moment, dann schien alles wieder klar und deutlich vor ihr zu liegen: die Erkenntnis, die Wahrheit.

Es war Snape. Ihr Snape.

Es wäre anders mit ihm. Es war schon jetzt anders - sie fühlte es.

„Sie würden mich nicht verletzen, Severus", sagte sie leise. Er zuckte zusammen und sein Haar fiel nach vorne und bedeckte seine Augen. Mit der sanftesten Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen schob sie es ihm beiseite. „Ich gehöre Ihnen."

Seine Lider schienen sich in Zeitlupe zu senken, als er blinzelte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so verunsichert erlebt.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu hauchen. „Ich möchte Ihnen nicht wehtun."

Ihre Knie fühlten sich butterweich an, als sie seine verruchte Stimme hörte. „Das werden Sie nicht."

Er nickte. „Doch, das werde ich."

Ohne eine weitere Warnung presste er seine dünnen, kirschroten Lippen auf ihre.

Hermine atmete hörbar aus, als seine Zunge gegen sie stieß und dann in ihren Mund drang.

„Severus ..."

Seine Hände glitten suchend an ihrem Körper entlang, und rissen ihr den schwarzen Umhang von den Schultern. Es war ihm gleich, dass sie in diesem albernen Schlafanzug vor ihm an der Wand kauerte, denn er hatte ohnehin nur Augen für sie.

Mit einem Ruck packte er ihren Po und hob sie in die Luft. Er hielt sie fest, ganz fest, während Hermine ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren verbarg und er mit Zunge und Lippen ihren Hals bearbeitete.

Noch immer presste sich sein harter Unterleib gegen ihr weiches Fleisch.

Sie stöhnte auf und krallte ihre Finger fest in seinen Nacken.

„Severus … Severus ..."

Seine Hände gruben sich in die Muskeln ihrer Pobacken und er hörte nicht auf, sie auf seine Weise zu liebkosen, bis ihr Hals ganz rot davon war.

Erst nach einer Weile ließ er von ihr ab und blickte sie schwer atmend an.

„Hermine?"

Sie spürte, dass sich seine Finger an ihrem Po lockerten und sah ihm tief in seine unglaublich schwarzen Augen. „Ja, Severus?"

„Wir müssen das nicht tun. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt."

Er klang so ernst, dass ihr Herz dabei einen Schlag auszusetzen schien.

„Ich will dich, Severus", sagte sie unmissverständlich. „Ich will dich spüren. Mit jeder Faser deines Körpers."

Ein Teil von ihm wirkte, als würde er sich gleich vor Ungeduld überschlagen. Dennoch gab es sichtlich Gründe, die ihn zurückhielten, sich weiter auf sie zu stürzen.

Hermine beugte sich tief zu ihm hinab. „Lass mich dich spüren, Severus", hauchte sie in sein schwarzes Haar hinein. „Ich möchte, dass du es bist, dem ich meinen Körper schenke."

Ein paar unruhige Atemzüge später schien er alles noch einmal überdacht zu haben.

„Was ist mit … Verhütung?"

Eine böse Erinnerung flackerte in ihr auf und für einen Moment spürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Inneren. Doch gleich darauf war es vorbei. „Ginny hat mir was besorgt. Ich wollte sicher gehen, nach dem Vorfall im Sommer ..."

Er schluckte. „Verstehe." Dann wippte er nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Und ist es sicher?"

„So heißt es zumindest. Ja - ich denke, so sicher, wie Verhütung eben sein kann." Sie lächelte verlegen und legte ihren Kopf an seine Stirn. „Ich wollte dich schon in den Ferien, Severus."

Eng und fest drückte er sie an sich und nickte. „Das wird alles ändern, Hermine."

„Ich weiß. Doch nichts ist mehr so, wie es war."

Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm die Strähnen hinter die Ohren. „Ich kann es nicht länger leugnen, Severus. Und ich weiß, dass du es ebenfalls spürst."

Etwas überrumpelt blinzelte er sie an.

„Die Verbindung unserer Seelen."

Seine Kehle war ganz trocken geworden, als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. „Hermine – ich ..."

Als schien ihm etwas zu dämmern, was tief in ihm verborgen geschlummert hatte, ließ er sie zu Boden sinken, löste sich dann mit leeren Augen von ihr los und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine sah auf, suchte seinen Blick. Snape aber hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wirkte verändert und verstört, als hätte er einen unheilvollen Geist vor sich gesehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verunsichert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen und verbargen seinen Ausdruck vor ihr. „Meine Seele gehört nicht länger mir", raspelte er langsam und mit rauer Stimme. Dann senkte er den Kopf. „Ich bin an den Schwur gebunden. Ich unterstehe Dumbledore und zugleich dem Dunklen Lord." Er klang wie eine Maschine und schluckte hart. „Ich habe keine Seele mehr. Unsere Wege müssen sich trennen. Hier und jetzt."

Als er verstummt war, stand sie wie gelähmt vor ihm und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Wa-was meinst du? Severus?"

Er zuckte zusammen, die Kiefer angespannt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Nennen Sie mich nicht so, Granger."

Hermine konnte sehen, dass er zitterte. Verwirrt streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und äußerte ein hartes „Nicht!".

„Severus – was ist los?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen mich nicht so nennen. Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, Miss Granger. Alles andere - alles was war oder sein könnte, ist nicht von Belang."

Sie wagte es nicht, ihm zu widersprechen und nickte verdattert.

Eine lang unterdrückte Wut keimte in ihm auf und er fuhr so schnell herum, dass seine Strähnen durch die Luft sausten. Für einen Moment lang konnte sie einen funkelnden Blick aus seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen erhaschen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angestrengt.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er leise und sah ihr ein letztes Mal schmerzverzerrt in die Augen. Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Wange, sein Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre Haut, so wie es bereits zuvor geschehen war. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Doch vergessen Sie, dass ich hier gewesen bin … Ich ..." Er stockte und suchte gequält nach Worten. „Vergeben Sie mir."

Damit zog er seine Hand zurück, die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich und Hermine fühlte die gefürchtete Kälte in sich aufsteigen, die sie schon damals gespürt hatte, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte.

Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die dunklen Gänge davon.

Hermine starrte ihm ungläubig nach. „Severus! Was soll ich dir vergeben?… Snape! Warten Sie!"

Sie hörte seine Schritte in der Ferne verstummen und blieb allein zurück, mit seinem schwarzen Umhang, der leblos und kalt, wie ein gespenstisches Abbild seines Besitzers, zu ihren Füßen lag.


	5. Vollkommenheit

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 5

Vollkommenheit

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als sie in die Dunkelheit hinein starrte, auf den Fleck, an dem er eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Snape hatte sie leidenschaftlich geküsst und dann hatte er sie mit seinem harten Körper gegen die Wand gepresst. Sie waren kurz davor gewesen, hemmungslos die Hüllen voreinander fallen zu lassen und er hatte sogar mit ihr über die Verhütung gesprochen. Doch dann, dann hatte er sie einfach zurück gelassen. Schlimmer noch, er war vor ihr und der Realität davon gelaufen.

Sie verstand nicht, was er vor sich hin gefaselt hatte. Noch seltsamer aber war diese eigenartige Entschuldigung von ihm gewesen, denn Professor Snape entschuldigte sich nie. Diesmal jedoch hatte er es mehr als einmal getan. Und das mit aufrichtigen und ehrlichen Absichten, soweit sie es an seinem Verhalten erkennen konnte.

Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Oder was war so schrecklich, dass er es ihr nicht sagen konnte?

Das einzige, was für sie feststand, war der Umstand, dass irgendetwas mit Dumbledore und Voldemort im Gange war. Etwas Geheimnisvolles. Und etwas, das mit diesem Schwur zu tun haben musste – dem Schwur, der schon einmal der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er sie von sich gewiesen hatte.

Es kam ihr fremdartig vor, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie er, der immer so stark und absolut auf sie gewirkt hatte, derart verunsichert und verloren gewesen war. Doch Hermine sollte keine Möglichkeit bekommen, mit ihm darüber zu reden, denn seit diesem Vorfall in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihn nicht mehr vertraulich gesehen. Und seither war schon eine Woche vergangen. Lediglich im Unterricht oder beim Essen in der Großen Halle begegneten sie sich. Doch dabei blieb er wie gewohnt auf Abstand oder wich ihr wieder einmal gekonnt aus. Nicht einmal hatte er ihren Blick gesucht.

Was war los mit ihm? Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, dass er sich so verhielt, fast so, als würde er sich vor ihr verstecken.

Dabei wollte sie ihn so dringend sehen. Sie brauchte Klarheit, denn ihr war bewusst, dass sie etwas mit ihm geteilt hatte, obwohl er sie bereits zuvor verstoßen und allein zurück gelassen hatte.

Dass es wieder geschehen war, traf sie hart. Sah er denn wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg? Oder sah er immer noch ein hilfloses Mädchen in ihr, so wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie gefunden hatte?

Alles in Hermine schien sich zu drehen. Selbst dann, wenn das nicht der Fall war, war er immer noch ihr Professor. Er könnte seinen Job dafür verlieren und in Askaban landen.

Mein Gott!

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Dass er sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und eine heimliche Liebschaft mit ihr eingehen würde?

Es war Snape, um den es sich handelte. Professor Snape.

Ihr Snape. Der Snape, der sie in seinen Armen gehalten und an sich gedrückt hatte, als niemand sonst für sie dagewesen war. Als sie niemanden sonst sehen wollte.

Hermine hatte genug davon, das Opfer zu sein. Sie musste handeln. Vor allem aber musste sie herausfinden, was mit ihm los war. Doch da er sich so zurückgezogen hatte, sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Schweren Herzens schrieb sie ihre Botschaft auf ein verzaubertes Stück Pergament, das so präpariert war, dass nur er es entfalten konnte, andernfalls würde es zu Asche verglimmen.

_Ich muss Sie sehen. Wir müssen reden. Bitte, Hermine._

Genau genommen erwartete sie nichts von ihm, als sie ihre flüchtige Notiz durchlas, hoffte aber, dass er den nötigen Anstand besaß, wenigstens darauf zu reagieren.

Nachdem sie alles sorgfältig geplant hatte, legte sie die Nachricht mit ihrem Aufsatz zusammen am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste im Vorbeigehen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch übrig, auf seine Antwort zu warten.

Ungeduldig brachte Hermine den Tag hinter sich. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.

Am Ende der Woche machte sie sich keine Hoffnungen mehr, eine Antwort von ihm zu erhalten. Im Gegenteil, Ihre Frustration und die damit verbundene Enttäuschung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.

Selbst Harry und Ron bemerkten, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Darüber reden konnte sie jedoch nicht mit ihnen, also schluckte sie ihren Ärger hinunter und zog sich zurück, so wie sie es in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon hunderte Male getan hatte.

Es sollte bis zur nächsten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde dauern, ehe sie ein Zeichen von ihm erhielt, in genau dem Moment, in dem er die Aufsätze an die Klasse zurückgab.

Ihr Herz schien stillzustehen, als er vor ihr auftauchte und ihr, ohne sie dabei anzusehen, die Arbeit entgegenstreckte, an die ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament geheftet war. Kaum hatte sie ihren Aufsatz entgegengenommen, war er schon wieder zum nächsten Schüler weiter geschwebt.

Nachdem sie vollkommen aufgelöst einige Minuten gewartet hatte, drehte sie sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um die Nachricht zu öffnen.

_Samstag, fünfzehn Uhr auf der Lichtung im Wald._

Hermine wusste, wo die Lichtung war, schließlich hatte sie den Wald öfter aufgesucht, als ihr lieb war. Sie atmete tief durch und faltete die Nachricht zusammen. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihr auf.

Samstag war morgen. Die meisten Schüler wären dann wohl in Hogsmeade und vielleicht würde sich endlich eine Gelegenheit für sie ergeben, Klartext mit ihm zu reden.

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, Snape wieder zu sehen. Sie war so nervös, als hätte sie eine Verabredung mit ihm, was, wie ihr in den Sinn kam, kaum der Fall war.

Es könnte alles passieren, sobald sie sich gegenüberstanden. Er könnte sie in die Arme schließen, obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass diese Möglichkeit sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Viel eher machte sich der Gedanke in ihr breit, dass er wieder einmal versuchen würde, ihr bewusst zu machen, wie unmöglich es für sie beide wäre, eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen.

Etwas verunsichert durch ihre eigene Paranoia machte sie sich am Samstag Nachmittag auf den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Treffpunkt.

Hermine erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, wie sie im letzten Schuljahr mit Harry hier unterwegs gewesen war, um Hagrids Bruder zu besuchen. Es war so viel geschehen seither, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass erst wenige Monate vergangen waren.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stolperte sie vorwärts, stets auf der Hut vor fremden Geräuschen und womöglich in ihren Verstecken lauernden Tieren.

Doch je weiter sie ging, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Wald einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf sie hatte. Es war alles so ganz anders, als sie gedacht hätte und so kam sie erstaunlich entspannt bei der Lichtung an.

Von Snape gab es keine Spur.

Hermine seufzte wehmütig und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ein sonnenbeschienenes Plätzchen am Rand. Kurz darauf schloss sie die Augen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie das Gefühl, frei zu sein. Sie hörte das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter im Herbst und atmete die klare, leicht modrige Luft tief in ihre Lungen ein. Alles um sie herum wirkte friedlich und im Einklang.

Selbst in dem Moment, in dem sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, verspürte sie keine Angst. Im Gegenteil: erleichtert legte sie ihre auf die warmen Finger, deren Vertrautheit und Nähe ihren Körper durchflutete.

Für einige Minuten herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen zwischen ihr und Snape. Sie genoss seine Anwesenheit in Dankbarkeit und sog seinen herben Duft in sich ein, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Irgendwann begann sie, seine Finger zu streicheln, die immer noch reglos auf ihrer Schulter ruhten. Dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Er schluckte, während er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf sie hinabblickte. Die Strähnen seiner langen Haare fielen ihm vor die Augen.

Als er nicht antwortete, stand Hermine auf und schritt die Lichtung entlang.

Sie fühlte, dass er ihr mit seinem Blick folgte und hielt kopfschüttelnd inne, um ihn anzusehen.

„Warum hier?", fragte sie verwirrt. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er wie gewohnt aufrecht - und auch etwas versteift - vor ihr stand, die Arme fest an seinen Seiten herabhängen ließ und einen schwarzen Umhang trug, obwohl sie den, den er in der Bibliothek zurückgelassen hatte, immer noch fein säuberlich in ihrem Koffer verstaut und wie einen kostbaren Schatz behütet in ihrem Besitz hatte.

Seine Kiefer arbeiteten, während er überlegte, ob er ihr überhaupt antworten sollte. „Ich komme oft hier her, wenn ich nachdenken muss."

Langsam nickte sie. „Snape. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihre Geheimnisse vor mir verbergen möchten, aber bitte, lassen Sie mich zu Ihnen vordringen. Es gibt so vieles, das ich nicht verstehe." Schaudernd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Verstehen Sie? Es macht mich verrückt. Lassen Sie mich mit ihnen reden. Lassen Sie uns das teilen, was wir haben können. Und lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, so wie Sie mir geholfen haben."

Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten verunsichert, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er wollte es, wollte ihr sagen, was ihn bewegte. Doch er konnte es nicht.

„Miss Granger ...", begann er nach einer schieren Ewigkeit mit schwacher und rauer Stimme, „Hermine, es ist mir nicht erlaubt, dir irgendetwas darüber zu sagen. Andernfalls wärst du in großer Gefahr." Er blinzelte. „Verstehst du das?"

Seine Stimme war so tief und aufrichtig, dass sie fröstelte.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht." Sie seufzte. „Severus ..."

Augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Doch Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben und versuchte erneut, zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Severus. Was ist so schlimm, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst? Ich bin nicht dein Feind."

Er lachte bitter und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, das Gesicht plötzlich ganz starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Es gibt Dinge, die ich tun muss, den Dunklen Lord betreffend, die niemand erfahren darf. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Für uns alle."

Es war die Wahrheit, sie wusste es instinktiv.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie knapp und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber … aber, wird es jetzt immer so zwischen uns sein? Dass du vor mir fliehst und mich meidest?"

Er zögerte und sah verstohlen auf „Ja."

„Warum?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Sie atmete schwer ein und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, jeden seiner Atemzüge, die seine Brust sich angespannt heben und senken ließen, genau beobachtend.

„Selbst dann, wenn es mich verletzt?"

Kaum merklich zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Abgesehen davon kam nichts von ihm.

„Und wenn das nicht wäre, was dann?", fragte sie traurig weiter.

Er schluckte und sah sie nicht mehr an. Stattdessen schien er beschämt zu sein, als er antwortete. „Ich bin zu alt für dich."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Es war nicht das gewesen, was sie sich in diesem Moment als Antwort von ihm erhofft hatte.

Ermutigt kam sie erneut näher und langte nach seiner Wange. Als er nur zusammenfuhr, ohne sie von sich zu weisen, nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Nein. Bist du nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich möchte einen von diesen jungen Dummköpfen? Sie sind kaum in der Lage, vollständige Sätze zu sprechen, geschweige denn, ordentliche Manieren vorzuweisen. Sie langweilen mich." Sanft lächelnd blinzelte sie ihn an. „Du kennst mich seit Jahren. Ich brauche Herausforderungen, jemanden mit einem wachen Verstand, der sich mit mir messen kann. Jemanden, der mir das geben kann, was ich brauche und meine Bedürfnisse befriedigen kann." Seine Augen blitzten überrascht auf und sie fuhr schnell fort, noch ehe er etwas dagegen einwenden konnte. „Andernfalls … würde ich es vorziehen, alleine zu bleiben."

Spätestens nach diesen Worten bohrten sich seine schwarzen Pupillen einmal mehr erbarmungslos und tief in ihre.

Hermine fühlte eine Gänsehaut in sich aufsteigen. Da war es wieder: dieses Verlangen, diese Leidenschaft. Sein kaltes und trainiertes Selbstbewusstsein, das sie so sehr vermisst hatte.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, Severus."

„Ich ..." Er räusperte sich. „Ich ..."

„Habe keine Angst. Du warst immer mutig. Ich weiß es. Du hast mich gerettet, erinnerst du dich? Ohne an dein eigenes Risiko zu denken. Und ich werde nie diesen Moment vergessen, als du kamst und mich auf deine Arme gehoben hast. Es war dein Herzschlag, der mich zu neuem Leben erweckt hat, Severus. Mit dir fühle ich mich vollkommen."

Erneut öffnete er den Mund, um zu sprechen, wusste jedoch nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Hermine schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit ihrem Körper und schlang die Arme um seine Hüften. „Halte mich, Severus."

Langsam senkte er den Kopf und legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Haupt ab. Dann nahm er seine Arme hoch, die bisher unbeweglich an seinen Seiten geruht hatten und drückte sie an sich.

Mit Tränen in den Augen atmete Hermine aus. „Du weißt, wie ich fühle, Severus. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich brauche."

Sie fühlte, dass er hart schluckte. „Was – was erwartest du von mir?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Was denkst du, dass ich dir geben kann?"

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. „Gib mir das, was du kannst, Severus. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber hör endlich auf, vor mir davonzulaufen. Es sei denn, ich bin dir gleichgültig."

Seine Antwort war wie üblich mehr als alles, was sie erwarten konnte. Er begann leise zu summen und sie fühlte, dass er anfing, sie sanft mit sich auf und ab zu schaukeln. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und verschwanden in dem dicken, schwarzen Stoff auf seiner Brust; und keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.


	6. Frei sein

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 6

Frei sein

„Das Risiko ist zu groß, Hermine", hörte sie ihn sagen, nachdem das tiefe Summen verstummt war.

Als hätte sie es geahnt. „Für uns beide."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf, sah ihn einfach nur an. Sein Gesicht, mit all den Furchen und Falten, die sich so tief in ihr Inneres eingebrannt hatten. Die Haare, die ihm jedes Mal über die Augen fielen, sobald er verlegen war, oder so wie sie, nicht weiter wusste. Und seine Augen. Diese Augen, die so unendlich schwarz und voller Leben waren, sobald sie mit ihm alleine war. All seine Emotionen spiegelten sich darin wider. All das, was er vor anderen zu verbergen versuchte.

Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Sie war es leid, nichts tun zu können, alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, ohne Einfluss auf ihr Schicksal nehmen zu können.

„Ich möchte nicht alleine sein", flüsterte sie irgendwann.

Ein Windhauch kam auf und einzelne, buntgefärbte Blätter segelten verspielt durch die Luft.

Er atmete ein, seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Das wirst du nicht sein. Ich werde über dich wachen, Hermine, so gut ich kann."

Ihre Augen brannten. Erneut klangen seine Worte nach Abschied.

„Ich bin es leid", gestand sie ihm leise, „dass du versuchst, mich zu retten, Severus." Sie schluckte gequält ihre Tränen hinunter und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust. „Warum können wir nicht zusammen sein? Ich könnte Hogwarts verlassen. Dann wäre ich frei."

Er sog die Luft hart und hörbar in sich ein. Seine Hand rutschte über ihren Rücken nach oben, verließ wehmütig ihren Körper und legte sich auf ihre Wange. „Sieh mich an", sagte er ernst. Seine Stimme jedoch war alles andere als gefestigt. Sie wusste es genau, kannte jede dieser winzig kleinen Schwankungen, die er all die Jahre, bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Vorfall im Sommer, so gekonnt vor ihr zu verbergen vermochte.

Traurig hob sie den Kopf und richtete den Blick nach oben.

Das Funkeln seiner Augen war verschwunden. Sie sprachen von Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

„Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Außerdem wird Potter dich brauchen, er ist verloren ohne dich." Er hielt inne und schluckte. „Ich kann nicht gehen, Hermine. Der Schwur, Dumbledore, der Dunkle Lord … ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss mich ihm stellen, muss meinen Part weiterspielen. Mein Leben hängt davon ab. Und noch Vieles mehr."

Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, unterdrückte ihren Schrei.

„Ich werde über dich wachen. Ich verspreche es - ganz gleich, wo du bist."

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, sie war zu schwach, um sie länger aufzuhalten. „Severus ..." Sein Daumen strich über ihre Haut, die Brise kühlte ihre feuchte Wange und ließ sie frösteln. „Werde ich dich sehen?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin dein Lehrer."

Sie schüttelte sich von all der Kälte, die in sie fuhr. „Das meinte ich nicht."

Sanft rutschten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wenn du es wünschst", hauchte er leise.

Hermine blinzelte. „Wie?"

Ein tiefer Atemzug blähte seine Lungen. „Komm in mein Büro. Aber sieh zu, dass es nicht zu oft ist, hörst du?" Er warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wir können nichts riskieren. Und wenn jemand dich aufhält, oder dumme Fragen stellt, sag einfach, ich hätte dich nachsitzen lassen."

Verständnisvoll nickte sie.

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und senkte den Kopf zu ihr herab. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Pass auf dich auf. Bei Zeiten werde ich nicht im Schloss sein."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß." Es schmerzte sie, auch nur daran zu denken, wo er dann war. „Ich weiß …"

„Gut", seufzte er, sich langsam von ihr loslösend. „Und jetzt geh." Schon war er etliche Schritte von ihr entfernt. Lautlos, auf dem Weg in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Alarmiert riss sie die Augen auf. „Severus, warte!"

Er zuckte zusammen, schaudernd beim Klang ihrer Stimme, fuhr herum. Die schwarze Masse seines Umhangs wehte im Wind. „Ja?"

Sie klemmte nachdenklich ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, fühlte ihr Herz kräftig schlagen, bei dem, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Doch sie konnte es nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

Er nickte ihr zu und drehte sich um. Schon hatte ihn der Wald, über den sich die einsetzende Dämmerung legte, mitsamt all dem Glanz und den Wundern, die ihn umgaben, verschluckt.


	7. Eingeständnisse

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 7

Eingeständnisse

Hermine fühlte sich einsamer denn je. Sie sehnte sich danach, in der Nähe ihres Professors zu sein. Und das nicht nur während des Unterrichts, denn dort hielt er sie wie gewohnt auf Abstand, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

Sie wusste, dass es nur Fassade war, trotzdem traf es sie jedes Mal erneut mitten ins Herz, wenn er kühl an ihr vorüberging, ohne ihr auch nur einen dieser leidenschaftlichen Blicke zu schenken, die sie so sehr an ihm liebte.

Warum konnte er nicht zugeben, dass er sie sehen wollte? Er war ihr Lehrer, ja. Und gewiss sahen sie sich im Unterricht. Doch das war nicht dasselbe. Sie hatte erlebt, dass er sie gemieden hatte - vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil die Tatsache, dass er sie brauchte, schmerzhaft für ihn war. Ein Eingeständnis aber war noch viel schmerzvoller.

Außerdem hatte sie es kaum besser gemacht, hatte sie doch das, was sie ihm sagen wollte, zurückgehalten.

Fest eingehüllt in seinen schwarzen Umhang, den sie so sehr behütete, lag sie auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Griffindors und weinte. Sie war ein emotionales Wrack und wusste es auch.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie Severus ziehen lassen sollte. Ihr Herz aber konnte es nicht. Sie fühlte sich zerrissen und unverstanden. Doch was weitaus schlimmer für sie war, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einfach bei ihm sein konnte. Er kam diesmal nicht, um beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken und mit seinen warmen Händen ihre Wange zu berühren, ihr das Haar zurück zu streichen, so wie er es in Spinner's End getan hatte. Sie war allein mit ihrem Schmerz und ihrem Kummer.

So plötzlich, als hätte sie beim Baden eine eiskalte Welle erwischt, brach die Realisation über sie herein.

Was für eine Zukunft hätte sie denn schon mit ihm zu erwarten? Erst dann, wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre, könnte er frei sein, ohne ihm weiter zu unterstehen. Doch was dann? Würde er es jemals schaffen, sich frei und ungebunden in der Welt zu bewegen? Könnte er sich ihr je so öffnen, wie sie es brauchte? Angenommen, es gäbe den Dunklen Lord irgendwann nicht mehr, was würde dann aus ihm werden? Was würde aus ihnen beiden werden?

Hogwarts war sein Leben. Er brauchte es und die Vertrautheit, die gewohnte Umgebung und die Abläufe des Alltags, denn das waren die Dinge, die ihm eine Konstante lieferten. Etwas, das ihm Beständigkeit und Halt gab.

Leise schluchzend und zitternd gab sie sich den Erinnerungen an ihn hin. Es gab nichts, wonach sie sich mehr sehnte, als von ihm in seinen Armen gehalten zu werden. Doch es passierte nicht.

Als sie es emotional nicht mehr aushielt, richtete sie sich auf. Es war Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen und da es vollkommen ruhig um sie herum war, weil alle anderen schon längst schliefen, wollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Severus zu sehen. Vorsichtig glitt sie aus dem Bett, versteckte den Umhang in ihrem Koffer, legte einen Schutzzauber darüber und zog sich eine alte Jeans und einen ausgebeulten Pullover über.

Dann schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, entschlüpfte durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame nach draußen und setzte so ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort.

xxx

Nervös klopfte sie an der Tür zu seinem Büro. Ob er überhaupt da war? Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Er musste einfach hier sein! Auch in Spinner's End war er immer wach gewesen, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte...

Sie drückte ihr Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Dann hörte sie sie, seine tiefe und vertraute Stimme.

„Ja."

Mit klammen Fingern drückte sie die Türklinke und trat ein. Beim Anblick seiner Gestalt, die tief über einen Stapel Pergament gebeugt war, lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken.

„Du schläfst noch nicht?", fragte er, ohne aufzublicken. Seine Feder kratzte unaufhörlich weiter drauf los.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und kam ein Stück näher. „Nein."

Noch immer schrieb er weiter, abgesehen davon war es vollkommen still um sie herum.

„Ich – ich wollte dich sehen", sagte sie zaghaft und blieb mit etwas Abstand vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Sein Verhalten machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter, ihr Anliegen hervorzubringen.

Seine eleganten Finger legten den Federkiel beiseite und endlich blickte er auf.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt den Atem an. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du hast geweint", stellte er fest.

Sofort zuckte sie zusammen. Musste er ihr auch noch unter die Nase reiben, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte?

Er nickte ihr zu. „Deine Augen sind ganz rot, Hermine."

„Oh."

Fast lautlos stand er auf, kam auf sie zu und blieb erst unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Trotz der Anspannung hörte sie Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Sie sah ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Alles kommt mir so unwirklich vor", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Severus. Ich – ich wollte dir schon im Wald etwas sagen. Doch ich wusste nicht wie. Es gibt niemanden, dem ich es sagen kann." Sie fühlte, dass er sich verspannte. Trotzdem fuhr sie sanft fort. „Und niemanden, dem ich es sagen möchte, mit Ausnahme von dir ..." Verunsichert hielt sie inne und wartete, was geschehen würde.

Er räusperte sich, offensichtlich bewegt von ihren Worten. „Fahr fort", sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme.

Hermine schluckte. „Der Moment, in dem du mich gefunden hast, hat mich und mein Leben verändert. Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Und du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Aber bevor ich mich hier weiterhin vor dir zum Trottel mache, muss ich wissen, wie es dir ergeht."

Voller Erwartung blinzelte sie ihn an. Er blickte zurück, sprachlos und mit offenem Mund, ließ seinen zitternden Kiefer herabhängen. Seine Augen aber, jene dunklen Augen, in denen sie sich so unendlich tief verlieren konnte, sagten ihr alles was sie wissen musste.

Gebannt von seinem Blick hielt sie inne und wartete. War das genug für sie? Nein. Sie wollte seine Stimme zu ihr sprechen hören – zu ihr allein.

„Severus … Was denkst du über mich? Was fühlst du?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Anspannung und Überraschung an. Erst nach Sekunden, in denen er sich scheinbar wieder gefasst hatte, antwortete er und seine wunderbare, tiefe Stimme ließ sie schaudern.

„Hermine – hast du vergessen, wer wir sind? Wer ich bin?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein." Es klang traurig und enttäuscht, doch sie wollte nicht daran denken.

Seine Brauen rutschten eng zusammen und hoben die dunkle Furche in ihrer Mitte hervor. Was möchtest du von mir hören?", fragte er eindringlich, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Das was du denkst", sagte sie knapp. „Und das was du fühlst."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr Herz kräftiger schlug, Sie fürchtete sich vor seiner Reaktion, obwohl sie die Wahrheit hören wollte.

Snape drehte sich von ihr weg und entfernte sich einige Schritte. Erst mitten im Raum blieb er stehen.

Sie hörte seinen Atem, unruhig und besorgt, sah seine aufrechte dunkle Gestalt, die Haare, die ihm über die Augen fielen, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ihr Herz pochte immer schneller. Dann, als sie schon fast davon laufen wollte vor Verzweiflung, begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich begehre dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Du bist wunderschön. Du bist klug."

Hermine fühlte sich beschämt. Bestimmt sah sie alles andere als vorteilhaft aus, mit ihrer alten Jeans, dem ausgeleierten Pullover und ihren verheulten Augen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass er seine wahren Gefühle für sie offengelegt hatte, als wäre sie die wunderbarste Frau auf dieser Welt.

Sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, konnte kaum glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte dich spüren. Ich möchte dich berühren." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie an. Seine Augen spiegelten die Verunsicherung seines Inneren wider. „Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten."

Hermine schluckte. Ihr wurde ganz schwindlig, je länger sie ihn beobachtete.

„Ich möchte mit dir sein, bei dir sein."

Er senkte den Blick und verstummte. Minuten des Schweigens schienen zu vergehen, die Spannung im Raum wuchs ständig an.

Plötzlich, vollkommen unerwartet, sah er sie wieder an. „Was soll ich tun?"

Ihr Hals fühlte sich eng und trocken an. Er wusste nicht weiter, genauso wenig wie sie.

„Das ist mir gleich. Bring uns einfach weg von hier, nur dich und mich. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Flehend sah sie zu ihm auf.

Einen Moment später fand sie sich fest in seinen schwarzen Umhang eingehüllt an seiner Brust wieder. Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, ihr Körper schien mit seinem zu verschmelzen, Zeit und Raum eine andere Bedeutung zu erlangen. Ehe sie sich versah, hatten sie Hogwarts verlassen.


	8. Schenke mir die Welt

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 8

Schenke mir die Welt

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich ihm hingegeben. Seiner Nähe, seiner Wärme, die sie sich so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte.

Er trug sie mit sich fort, auf dieselbe Weise, wie er es damals getan hatte, nachdem er sie vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Tief und innig kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust, atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch in sich ein.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder festen Untergrund unter sich spürte, lockerte Snape seinen Griff und Hermine blickte zu ihm auf, noch ehe sie wusste, wo sie sich befanden. Es war ihr gleich, solange er nur bei ihr war.

„Ich möchte dir die Welt schenken", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich kann dir Dinge und Orte zeigen, von denen du bisher nur geträumt hast, Hermine." Etwas Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals fallen.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und sie küsste ihn.

Snape stand da und hielt sie in seinen Armen. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?", fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Verlegen nickte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Erst jetzt sah sie das Mondlicht, das gespenstische Schatten in den sandigen Boden zu ihren Füßen warf. Grasbüschel wogen im Wind. Nicht weit entfernt hörte sie das Rauschen einer Brandung. Es roch nach Salz und Meer.

Die Nächte waren kühl geworden und sie fröstelte ein wenig. Doch auch das spielte keine Rolle für sie. Er hatte es getan! Er hatte sie tatsächlich aus dem Schloss gebracht.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„An der französischen Riviera."

Wie befreit krallte sie ihre Finger um die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust.

„Danke. So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan."

Er nickte knapp.

Überglücklich sog sie seinen herben Duft in sich ein, der sich mit dem Geruch des Meeres vermischte. Dann streckte sie sich zu ihm empor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du bist wunderbar, weißt du das?"

Überrascht hob er seine Braue und sah sie an.

„Ich möchte dich spüren, Severus, dich fühlen. Es ist wunderschön hier, aber lass uns wann anders zurückkommen, ja? Ich möchte, dass du mich nach Spinner's End bringst. Dorthin, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Dorthin, wo ich glaube, dass wir hingehören. Nur du und ich."

Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. „Du meinst das ernst", stellte er trocken fest. „Aber warum ausgerechnet Spinner's End?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Severus. Jedes Wort, das sich sage. Mein Herz schlägt nur für dich. Du machst mich glücklich, mit dir bin ich vollkommen. Vor allem aber, bist du alles, was ich brauche."

Einen winzig kleinen Moment lang funkelten seine Augen auf, dann presste er sie an sich, wirbelte mit ihr herum und verschwand in inniger Umarmung genauso plötzlich mit ihr, wie er sie hier her gebracht hatte.


	9. Zurück nach Spinner's End

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 9

Zurück nach Spinner's End

In Spinner's End hatte sich nichts verändert, soweit Hermine das auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, dennoch fühlte sie eine eigenartige Verbundenheit mit diesem Ort. Es war Snapes Zuhause, es war das, wo er herkam. Hier hatten die Dinge stattgefunden, die sie einander näher gebracht hatten. Und hier war es gewesen, wo er sie hergebracht und ihr neues Leben eingehaucht hatte, als sie sich umarmt und geküsst hatten.

Die Gefühle, die sie mit diesem Ort verband, waren sonderbar, aber auch einzigartig. Sie wusste, dass ihr das niemand jemals nehmen könnte.

Nachdem sie festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, lösten sie sich langsam voneinander los und Hermine blickte sich um. Die einzige Veränderung, die ihr auffiel, war der alte Fernseher, der in einer Ecke seines Wohnzimmers stand, die damals leer gewesen war.

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast den Fernseher repariert."

Er nickte nur, ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Hermine drückte seine Hand, innig und fest.

„Hast du das für mich getan?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf.

Er senkte den Blick, ohne ihr zu antworten.

Hermine streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Hand. „Versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte sie sanft. „Das ist wundervoll. Du bist wundervoll. Aber warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Er sah beschämt und überrumpelt zugleich aus. „Niemand hat je Interesse an mir oder meiner Person gehabt, es sei denn, ich war nützlich für ihn, so wie ich es für Dumbledore oder den Dunklen Lord bin. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, ich weiß nicht wie – wie ich es hätte sagen sollen."

Sie streckte sich und strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange. „Aber ich habe dir gesagt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich brauche, Severus." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ohne dich wäre ich nicht hier."

„Sag so etwas nicht", schnaubte er unbeeindruckt. „Was ich getan habe, geschah aus der Verantwortung heraus, die ich als dein Professor für dich habe."

Hermine sah ihn eindringlich an. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du hättest mich nicht bei dir aufnehmen müssen, trotzdem hast du es getan." Entschieden blickte er von ihr weg. „Traust du mir etwa nicht, Severus?"

Er seufzte und wendete sich von ihr ab. Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über sein Leben und die Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte, zu reden.

„Es liegt in meiner Natur, den Menschen zu misstrauen", sagte er hart. „Ich wurde von meinem Vater verstoßen. Er war nicht so, wie ein Vater sein sollte. Alles, was ich von ihm zu spüren bekommen habe, waren sein Hass und seine Gewalt." Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu einem Regal hinüber. „Das ist meine Mutter."

Hermine wusste zuerst nicht, was sie sagen sollte, als sie das Bild wiedersah, in dem sie sich damals, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, verloren hatte.

„Ich entsprach nicht seinen Erwartungen, als sich herausstellte, dass ich, genauso wie sie, Magie in mir hatte. Er hat sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht und sie geschlagen, bis nicht mehr viel Lebenswillen in ihr steckte. Sie hat sich in sich zurückgezogen. Eines Tages ist sie dann gestorben."

Hermine schauderte. Eine eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus und sie suchte hilflos nach den richtigen Worten. „Es – es tut mir leid, Severus ..."

Er aber zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Sie sind tot."

Als sie den kalten Unterton in seiner Stimme hörte, fühlte sie sich daran erinnert, wie er gewesen war, nachdem er die Männer, die sie misshandelt hatten, zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen, ehe sie sich traute, ihm zu antworten. „Hat er dich auch geschlagen?"

Er nickte, sah sie jedoch nicht mehr an. Dann streckte er ihr völlig unerwartet die Hand entgegen. „Komm."

Hermine konnte ein eigenartiges Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich möchte dir was zeigen."

Scheu nahm sie seine Hand und blickte ihn an.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Dann zog er sie mit sich fort, die alte Treppe hinauf, die in den ersten Stock führte. Oben angekommen öffnete er die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem er sie während ihres Aufenthaltes in Spinner's End untergebracht hatte. Nacheinander traten sie ein.

Erst vor dem Kleiderschrank blieb er stehen, öffnete ihn und trat beiseite, damit sie hineinsehen konnte.

Hermine verschlug es fast den Atem, als sie sah, was er ihr zeigen wollte. „Du hast alles aufgehoben?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Er stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihr und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Warum?"

Verlegen blinzelte er, als er in ihre verwunderten braunen Augen blickte, die sich einmal mehr nach Bestätigung sehnten. Ganz plötzlich sah er um Jahre jünger aus, beinahe wie ein verunsicherter Teenager.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sich von seinem Anblick hinreißen lassen. Die Mischung aus Stärke und Wärme die er ausstrahlte, dazu seine Unerfahrenheit in gefühlsmäßigen Dingen, die für andere vollkommen selbstverständlich waren, faszinierte sie.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", hörte sie seine Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Du wolltest, dass ich zurückkomme", stellte sie fest. Die Erkenntnis schien ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Alles in ihr drehte sich. Warum hatte sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich die Augen rot zu heulen, wenn er die ganze Zeit über darauf gewartet hatte, sie wieder in seiner Nähe zu haben? Warum hatte er es ihr nicht gesagt? Warum hatte er sie gemieden?

Sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück, um am Schrank nach Halt zu suchen. Severus jedoch war schneller. Er fing sie auf, noch ehe sie begriff, was geschah.

Etwas benommen legte sie die Arme um seine Hüften und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er in einem tiefen Brummen, das diesmal deutlich besorgt klang.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Es überwältigt mich, dass du die Sachen hierbehalten hast. Die Jeans, die ich getragen habe, den Pullover, den du mir geliehen hast ... Alles ist noch da, fein säuberlich aufbewahrt - aber wofür, wenn du nicht vorhattest, es mir zu sagen?"

Alarmiert blitzten seine Augen auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine", sagte er mit einem verletzten Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Ich konnte nicht – ich darf das nicht tun. Die Umstände erlauben mir nicht, mich mit dir zu treffen, geschweige denn, auch nur so etwas zu dir zu sagen ..."

Sie war sichtlich bewegt von seinem Geständnis. „Aber … Severus, das ist dein Leben!", platzte sie heraus. „Ich wollte Hogwarts verlassen. Deinetwegen. Unseretwegen. Und nicht Dumbledore, auch nicht Voldemort – niemand hat das Recht, darüber zu bestimmen, was mit uns geschieht. Wir alle haben Dinge, die wir mit anderen teilen müssen. Wir alle brauchen unsere Gefühle und die Nähe unserer Mitmenschen, um nicht verrückt zu werden."

Langsam und resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht ich, Hermine."

„Wa – was?", stotterte sie mit geweiteten Augen. „Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Weil ich anders bin. Ich kann mit diesen Dingen nicht umgehen."

Hermine hob mit Tränen in den Augen die Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. „Nein, Severus. Das ist nicht wahr. Du musst nur daran glauben. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Tief in dir streckt Vertrauen. Und ich möchte dir helfen, es wiederzufinden." Ihre Finger strichen sanft über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. „Ich werde dir helfen", fügte sie an. „Ganz gleich, wie lange es dauert."

Reglos stand er da und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Er schien über das nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hatte, bis er nach einer Weile seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn legte und die Augen schloss.

Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich in seinem Inneren die Gedanken überschlugen. Zurecht.

„Warum ich, Hermine?", fragte er nach Minuten des Schweigens.

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie seine verletzte Stimme hörte. Dann nahm sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Sieh mich an, Severus."

Er gehorchte matt und sie hatte alle Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, als sie die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Wir sind miteinander verbunden, durch das, was wir miteinander geteilt haben. Du bist für mich da gewesen. Vielleicht wird niemand das jemals verstehen. Vielleicht sollte es auch nie jemand erfahren. Doch eigentlich ist es mir gleichgültig, solange ich nur bei dir sein kann."

Seine schwarzen Pupillen leuchteten ihr entgegen. Dann streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange. „Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst", flüsterte er leise. „Mit mir zusammen zu sein, wird dein Leben komplett verändern."

Hermine schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Das ist mir gleich. Ich möchte einfach nur bei dir sein, dich spüren ..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in ihrer Sehnsucht, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Und so hielten sie sich gegenseitig in den Armen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Erst nachdem Minuten vergangen waren, räusperte er sich, um zu sprechen. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, Hermine." Seine Worte klangen rau und gequält.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie irritiert.

Er senkte ausweichend den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich muss gehen."

Besorgnis lag auf seinem Gesicht und sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. „Du gehst zu ihm", stellte sie fest, ohne zu wagen, es auszusprechen. Doch ihr Herz klopfte stärker vor Wut, als sie an Voldemort dachte.

Zuerst antwortete er nicht, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte. „Das ist mein Leben, Hermine", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie traurig. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber du wirst zu mir zurückkommen." Es war ein verzweifeltes Flehen, das in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute Nacht. Aber ich denke, wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht." Ein schwaches Lächeln tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf, wirkte jedoch zu verunsichert, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie seufzte. „Wenn du es sagst."

Er fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durch die Haare und wirkte dabei so gebrochen, wie sie es nie zuvor für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Severus?", fragte sie, um die eigenartige Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte.

„Hmmm?"

„Kann ich in deinem Zimmer bleiben, während du fort bist?"

Er blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Du weißt sehr wohl, was ich meine. Ich möchte lieber dort auf dich warten, als in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückzukehren."

„Ich … ich bin nicht sicher ...", stammelte er unbeholfen. „Jemand aus deinem Haus könnte deine Abwesenheit bemerken."

„Ich werde einfach sagen, dass ich in der Bibliothek war. Ich bin so oft dort, dass es selbst dann nicht weiter auffallen dürfte, wenn ich in der Nacht dort bin." Sie stockte. „Nun ja, jedenfalls war ich es, vor dem Sommer ..."

„Ja", antwortete er klar und deutlich, noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Oh, Severus!" Schwungvoll schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Danke. Ich werde mich auch benehmen, ich verspreche es." Die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie drückte ihm einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das Feuer in seinen Augen loderte auf. „Hermine ..." Er senkte den Kopf und Strähnen fielen ihm nach vorne.

Hermine schob sie vorsichtig beiseite, bis sie ihn wieder ungehindert betrachten konnte. „Lass mich bei dir sein", sagte sie leise und öffnete die Lippen, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher.

Sie hörte seinen Atem, der ihm geräuschvoll entströmte, spürte, wie er sie an sich presste.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, Severus", hauchte sie weiter, während seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang. „Lass mich dich fühlen."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er leise. „Aber es sollte nicht jetzt sein. Wir sollten uns dafür Zeit nehmen."

Vorsichtshalber trat er einen Schritt beiseite und blickte sich verlegen um. „Besser, ich bringe dich jetzt zurück, bevor wir noch etwas überstürzen, was wir hinterher bereuen."

Hermine nickte knapp. Er hatte recht. „Danke, Severus", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Wofür?"

„Für dein Verständnis. Dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist - für alles."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Hier, mit dir. Aber ich muss gehen."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern. Nur du und ich."

Er lachte tief zurück und ein genüsslicher Schauder durchfuhr sie.

„Ständig versuche ich, mir ein Leben mit dir vorzustellen, das nichts mit Hogwarts zu tun hat", flüsterte sie leise. „So, wie es hier mit dir in den Ferien war."

Er antwortete nicht, Hermine aber wusste, dass er besorgt war. Genauso wie sie. Sie wollte daran glauben, eine Zukunft mit ihm zu haben, fernab der Mauern von Hogwarts, fernab der Unsicherheiten und Sorgen, die sie beide umgaben.

Irgendwann.


	10. Harrys Entdeckung

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 10

Harrys Entdeckung

Nachdem Severus sie nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich in seinem Zimmer voneinander. Hermine legte sich kurzerhand auf sein Bett, schlüpfte mitsamt Jeans und Pullover unter die Decke, und blickte sich um.

Die Einrichtung war karg und zweckmäßig. Überall standen Regale, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren - im Grunde genommen fühlte sie sich fast so, als wäre sie in Spinner's End.

Selbst seine vertrauten Gerüche waren allgegenwärtig und hüllten sie ein. Dennoch war sie zu aufgeregt, um einzuschlafen, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie aufstand und unruhig umherwanderte.

Gedankenverloren öffnete sie die Tür und schlenderte die Treppe hinab, die in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste führte.

Erst an seinem Schreibtisch hielt sie inne und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, jenen Platz, den sie in den vergangenen Wochen so intensiv mit ihren Blicken studiert hatte.

Endlich ergriff die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz und so merkte sie kaum noch, wie ihr Kopf auf den Tisch sank und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Es war immer noch mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine erwachte. Sie spürte, dass jemand an ihrer Schulter rüttelte und öffnete träge die Augen.

Dann sah sie einen schwarzen Haarschopf vor sich und hob den Kopf. „Harry? Was tust du hier?"

Er starrte sie über seine Brille hinweg an. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier tust", gab er verwundert zurück.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, Hermine. Wir haben keinen Unterricht. Und trotzdem bist du hier, in Snapes Klassenzimmer."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gähnte sie knapp.

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Ist das wahr? Und was tust du dann ausgerechnet hier?"

„Ich - ich dachte, ich habe mein Buch unter der Bank vergessen", stammelte sie unbeholfen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr glauben würde. Doch dann, als er ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche zog, zerstreuten sich ihre Illusionen.

Langsam setzte er sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen leeren Stuhl und faltete die Karte des Rumtreibers auseinander, bevor er sie demonstrativ vor Hermine auf Snapes Pult legte.

Hermine schluckte.

„Bist du immer noch der Meinung, dass du einfach nur nicht schlafen konntest?"

Ungläubig klemmte sie die Lippe zwischen die Zähne und starrte die Karte an.

„Was ist los mit dir, Mione? Was tust du hier? Und was hast du vor zwei Stunden hier getan, bevor du plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurdest - gemeinsam mit Snape. Und vor allem, wo ist Snape jetzt?"

Etwas unbeholfen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum?"

„Weil du es nicht verstehen würdest."

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?"

„Harry ..."

„Nein. Ich will die Wahrheit. Was läuft da zwischen dir und Snape?"

„Oh Gott, Harry! Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst ..."

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich denken soll", schnaubte er. „Eigentlich war ich mit Hilfe der Karte hinter Malfoy her, doch der scheint zu schlafen. Und dann habe ich entdeckt, dass du durch das Schloss wanderst – mit Snape zusammen. Und – was soll ich sagen … ich fand die Tatsache, dass sich meine beste Freundin heimlich in der Nacht zu ihrem Professor schleicht, viel interessanter, als einen schlafenden Malfoy."

„Oh Harry!", stöhnte sie schuldbewusst. „Du verstehst das nicht!"

„Vielleicht tue ich das wirklich nicht", entgegnete er fahrig. „Hast du – hast du etwa mit ihm geschlafen?"

„Nein, so war es nicht! Wir haben geredet ..."

„Warum seid ihr dann plötzlich verschwunden?"

Hermine fröstelte. Was sollte sie tun? Die Karte hatte noch nie gelogen, soweit sie das sagen konnte. Wie sollte sie sich also herausreden?

„Es gibt etwas, das uns miteinander verbindet", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Er ist mir in manchen Dingen sehr ähnlich. Und er ist mir gewachsen, was ich nicht von jedem Menschen behaupten kann." Scheu lächelte sie.

Ohne Erfolg.

„Stehst du auf ihn?"

Sie hielt die Luft an, ehe sie antwortete. „Es ist anders, Harry."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt.

„Hör zu! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde mich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen, der mich früher oder später langweilt? Wir sind einander ebenbürtig. Er fordert mich heraus, er schätzt mich ..."

„Bitte!", unterbrach er sie sarkastisch. „Hör auf damit, alles schön zu reden."

Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein und fuhr fort. „Du weißt nicht, was er für mich getan hat!", stieß sie verzweifelt aus.

„Was – was meinst du? Erzähl es mir!"

„Nein, Harry! Vertrau mir einfach. Bitte."

„Das würde ich ja gerne tun, aber irgendwie werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass hier etwas furchtbar faul ist ..."

„Und ich dachte, du bist mein Freund", wimmerte sie verletzt.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich bin dein Freund. Vielleicht hast du es einfach nur vergessen."

Nachdenklich schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte genug davon, den Sündenbock zu spielen, vor allem, nachdem sie es gewesen war, der man wehgetan hatte.

Mit belegter Stimme begann sie schließlich zu erzählen. „Es hat im Sommer angefangen. Ich war während der Ferien bei ihm ..."

„Was?"

„Nicht, Harry! Du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen. Vor allem nicht Ron. Bitte!", flehte sie.

Er seufzte angespannt, doch letztendlich nickte er und Hermine nutzte die Pause, um ihre Erzählung auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„Jemand hat mich gefangen genommen."

„Wer?" Seine Stimme war schlagartig mit kalter Wut erfüllt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine schluckte und schlang fest ihre Arme um den Körper. Sie hasste es, auch nur daran zu denken.

„Ein Todesser und zwei Rekruten."

„Aber wie konnte das passieren?"

„Ich war abends allein in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Ich weiß, dass das dumm von mir war. Aber … Jedenfalls haben sie mich fortgeschleppt und ..." Sie konnte nichts weiter sagen. Eine gewaltige Kraft schien ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Einzig und allein Tränen brachen aus ihr hervor.

„Haben sie … haben sie dich misshandelt?"

Sie nickte, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Das volle Programm." Es war leichter gewesen, mit Snape darüber zu reden, denn schließlich hatte er sie gefunden. Obwohl sie Harry schätzte, wie kaum jemand anderen, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es falsch war, es ihm zu sagen.

Harrys Kiefer arbeiteten laut hörbar. „Und Snape? - Ich verstehe das nicht! Was hatte er damit zu tun?"

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. „Er hat mich gefunden und gerettet, Harry. Und von dort fortgebracht, zu sich nach Hause."

„Wie – wie meinst du das?", fragte er sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich war nicht ich selbst und er konnte mich wohl schlecht dort liegen lassen."

„Das meinte ich nicht", dröhnte er hart. „Er hätte dich genauso gut in ein Krankenhaus bringen können. Er hätte den Orden informieren können ..."

„Nein!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an mich gedacht, Harry? Diese Demütigung, all der Schmerz, den ich empfand? Offensichtlich nicht ..."

Wortlos schluckte er und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Denk nach, Harry! Die Todesser glauben, er untersteht Voldemort. Er musste alle Spuren verwischen und sein Zuhause war der einzige sichere Ort, an dem er mich lassen konnte, während er sich aufgemacht hat, um diese Kerle zu töten."

Sein Kinn sackte nach unten. „Er hat sie ermordet?"

„Ja."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Details kennt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er weiß, was Severus so tut. Er spioniert für ihn, schon vergessen?"

Harry blinzelte. „_Severus_?"

„Ja." Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. „Bitte versuch, es zu verstehen. Wir konnten beide nichts dafür, dass es so gekommen ist. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass ich ihm mein Leben verdanke. Und so hat eins zum anderen geführt."

Er schob seine Hände durch die zerzausten Haare. „Gott!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es war ein Fehler, es dir zu sagen. Vergiss es einfach!" Wütend und traurig zugleich stand sie auf und deutete unmissverständlich mit dem Kopf zur Tür. „Bitte geh jetzt."

„Was? Nein, Mione! Es tut mir leid … Aber bitte gib mir etwas Zeit, das zu verarbeiten. Er ist selbst einer von ihnen, verstehst du?"

Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht mehr. Ich dachte, wenigstens das hättest du begriffen."

„Aber Hermine ..."

„Schluss jetzt! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Du und dein ewiger Hass auf ihn! Du bist genau wie dein Vater, Harry. Oder hast du vergessen, was du im Denkarium gesehen hast? Wie James ihn behandelt hat? Was weißt du schon über Severus? Oder darüber, wie sehr er darunter leidet, was in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen ist."

„Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Er war jung. Und er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Einen verdammten Fehler, für der er seither jeden Tag büßen muss."

„Ebenso wie ich. Ich habe meine Eltern seinetwegen verloren. Du solltest das wissen, Hermine. Es sei denn, du hast die Sache mit der Prophezeiung vergessen."

„Gott, Harry! Pettigrew hat deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Nicht Severus."

„Eins hat zum anderen geführt, nicht wahr? Das waren deine Worte."

Sie seufzte erschöpft. „Warum sagst du das jetzt? Wie viele Beweise brauchst du denn noch, damit du siehst, dass er auf unserer Seite steht? Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl er sich damit selbst in Gefahr gebracht hat. Und er hätte mich ebenso gut zu Tode bluten lassen können. Niemand hätte es je erfahren."

Harry schüttelte sich, als er das hörte. „Mione ..."

„Nein. Lass es", keifte sie in einem Anflug blinder Wut. „Entweder, du glaubst mir, oder wir sind die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest. Aber … Aber, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hey, Harry! Ich wurde in den Ferien von ein paar Todessern vergewaltigt. Leider hatte ich dann keine Lust, euch im Fuchsbau zu besuchen ... Ach ja, da ist noch was. Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt mit Snape zusammen." Sie verstummte und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und legte seine Arme um sie. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Sie nickte. „Ich wollte Hogwarts verlassen, Harry. Aber er hat mich gebeten, zu bleiben. Und so habe ich es getan – für ihn."

Betreten löste er sich von ihr los und blinzelte sie an. „Und ihr seid so richtig zusammen?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, wir sprechen nur wenig über unsere Zukunft, wenn du verstehst. Schließlich ist er mein Professor."

Unbeholfen rückte Harry seine Brille zurecht. „Nein, eigentlich kann ich es mir nicht mal vorstellen. Aber ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht. Dass du glücklich bist. Und du siehst nicht gerade so aus."

„Wundert dich das? Er ist mir wirklich wichtig, Harry. Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können, wenn er nicht bei mir ist. Aber es liegt nicht an ihm, sondern an dem, was mit mir passiert ist. Bei ihm fühle ich mich sicher und befreit. Er weiß, was ich durchgemacht habe und war für mich da. Er versteht mich."

Fragend legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Das klingt ziemlich ernst."

Sie nickte. „Ja. Das ist es mir auch."

„Und er? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich glaube, dass er mich wirklich mag. Oh Gott, Harry! Was soll ich nur machen? Er könnte dafür nach Askaban kommen, wenn heraus kommt, was er für mich getan hat ..."

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Du solltest herausfinden, wie ernst ihm das ist, denn wenn er vorhat, dich nur auszunutzen, werde ich nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so ist er nicht. Glaub mir."

„Wir werden sehen."

„Harry, bitte versprich mir, dass du Ron nichts sagst, in Ordnung? Du weißt selbst, wie eifersüchtig er sein kann, selbst jetzt, wo er was mit Lavander hat."

Er fuhr sich verunsichert durch die Haare. „Okay."

„Versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es, Hermine."

Erleichtert nickte sie.

Harry hingegen sah sie voller Erwartung an. „Und? Kommst du jetzt mit?"

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte in seinem Zimmer auf ihn warten, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut geht, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Er ist bei Voldemort, oder?", bemerkte er kühl.

„Ja."

„Um diese Zeit?"

„Am Tag unterrichtet er, wie du weißt", antwortete sie süffisant. „Harry, tu mir einen Gefallen und tu bloß nicht so, als ob es dich interessieren würde. Ich konnte genau heraus hören, was du darüber denkst."

Verlegen senkte er den Blick. „Gute Nacht, Mione. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden, schätze ich."

„Bis dann, Harry."


	11. Nur du und ich

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 11

Nur du und ich

Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen, ehe Severus zurückkam.

Schweigsam und sanft weckte er sie. Dann legte er sich erschöpft neben sie ins Bett, ohne sich aus seinen Sachen zu befreien.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm um. „Wie spät ist es?", flüsterte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und drückte ihre Rückseite fest an ihn.

Sie fühlte sich beinahe so überrumpelt wie damals, als sie in Spinner's End neben ihm auf dem Sofa aufgewacht war.

„Wir haben noch fast zwei Stunden, bis du zum Frühstück in die Große Halle musst."

Sie nickte. Anscheinend hatte er nicht vor, dort zu erscheinen.

„Du solltest die Zeit nutzen, um noch etwas zu schlafen", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

Er seufzte in ihr Haar hinein und schlang in inniger Vertrautheit seinen Arm um ihre Taille, was ihr keinesfalls entging. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt auch nur ein Auge zu bekomme", raspelte er in ihr Ohr.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Zwar schien er unverletzt zu sein, trotzdem hatte sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Doch er ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen fing er an, sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken zu verteilen, die sie erzittern ließen.

„Das liegt allein an dir", hauchte er leise.

Sie lächelte und streichelte seine Hand. „Gut so. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich lieber noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben. Die ersten beiden Stunden kann ich heute ausfallen lassen."

Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Tatsächlich?"

Hermine nickte. „Komm schon, was ist so schlimm daran, wenn ich einmal in all den Jahren den Unterricht sausen lasse?"

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du schon öfter geschwänzt hast."

„Tatsächlich? Muss mir wohl entfallen sein ..."

Ein schiefes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Solange es nicht meine Stunden sind, die du verpasst ..."

Hermine stieß spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen in seine Seite. „Das würde ich nicht wagen. Bis heute Nachmittag ist noch viel Zeit, Herr Professor."

„Gut, meinetwegen. Ich werd uns was zum Essen aufs Zimmer kommen lassen, wenn du möchtest. Aber wie willst du deinen Mitschülern erklären, wo du die ganze Zeit über gesteckt hast."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir da was erzählen."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Tatsächlich?"

Hermine nickte und schnappte sich auch noch seine andere Hand. Erst nachdem sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschlungen hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Harry weiß es. Er hat mich gestern Nacht in deinem Klassenzimmer gefunden. Ich war an deinem Pult eingeschlafen und ..." Sie verstummte plötzlich, als sie spürte, dass er neben ihr erstarrte.

„Und was?", knurrte er hervor.

„Er hat das mit uns ganz von allein herausgefunden."

„Wie?"

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Bitte verlang nicht von mir, dass ich ihn verrate, Severus. Er ist mein Freund. Und ich weiß, dass er mich nie mit Absicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Er will, dass ich glücklich bin. Wir müssen ihm vertrauen."

Fast schon flehend blickte sie ihn an. Dann konnte sie hören, wie er die Luft hart in seine Lungen einsog, die Augen stur geradeaus gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, dass das sehr viel ist, worum ich dich bitte. Aber du musst mir glauben. Ich kenne Harry. Und er würde die Schuld eher auf sich selbst nehmen, als mich zu verraten. Ihm wird schon was einfallen ..."

„Du meinst, er würde für dich lügen", fuhr er dazwischen.

Sie wippte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. „Ja."

Snape schnaubte. „Du hast recht, Hermine, es ist keine Kleinigkeit, um die du mich bittest." Endlich drehte er den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. Seine Augen funkelten vor Erregung. „Aber ich will dir glauben."

Sie war so unendlich erleichtert, dass sie ihm spontan um den Hals fiel. „Danke, Severus!"

Er nickte. „Schon gut. Doch das nächste Mal bist du vorsichtiger, verstanden? Ich kann deinetwegen nicht immer ein Auge zudrücken."

„Ja."

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn. Er rollte sie herum und legte sich auf sie, die Arme zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes abgestützt.

Es geschah so schnell, dass Hermine erst bewusst wurde, was er tat, als sie seinen harten Unterleib spürte, der gegen ihren Körper drückte.

Von oben herab sah er ihr tief und verwegen in die Augen. Das wütende Funkeln, das eben noch in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Pupillen lag, war zu einem begierigen Glitzern geworden.

Obwohl ihm seine langen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht gefallen waren, erkannte sie, dass hunderte von Fragen in seinem Blick zu liegen schienen.

Es war offensichtlich, was er wollte. Und sie wollte es auch. Sie musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, bis sie das wusste.

„Ja, Severus", nickte sie. „Ich will es. Ich will dich."

Er senkte den Kopf, bis er mit seiner Nase fast ihr Gesicht berührte. „Sicher?"

Sie lächelte sanft. „Ja. Nur du und ich."

Ihre Hände streckten sich nach ihm aus und umfingen sein Gesicht. „Schlaf mit mir", forderte sie eindringlich. Dann ließ sie ihre Finger an seinen Wangen hinab gleiten, versenkte sie in seinem Kragen und zog ihn bestimmend zu sich.

„Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte sie erneut und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Seine Augen bohrten sich so intensiv in ihr Inneres, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde mit ihnen bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele vordringen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Hermine schauderte wohlig, als sie seine Lippen spürte, die über ihre Haut glitten, bis er sich plötzlich vom Bett erhob und damit begann, sich vor ihr auszuziehen.

Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Nie würde sie jene schreckliche Nacht vergessen können, in der ihr die fremden Männer die Kleider vom Körper gerissen hatten. Dennoch wusste sie, dass mit Severus alles anders werden würde.

Er öffnete mit geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und an den Ärmeln und ließ das schwarze Gewand zu Boden fallen. Dann folgte das weiße Hemd.

Hermine schluckte. Hatte sie je zuvor einen so sinnlichen Mann gesehen? Nein.

Alles was er tat, jede seiner Bewegungen, die er vollbrachte, wirkte erotisch und wunderschön auf sie. Er schien vollkommen zu sein, obwohl er es nicht war.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Dunkle Mal, das er auf seinem Arm trug, an all die Narben, die es umgeben hatten. Doch als er das Unterhemd über den Kopf zog und sie seinen blassen, vernarbten Oberkörper vor sich sah, kamen ihr fast die Tränen.

Seine Haut schimmerte wie Pergament, weiß und zart. Jede seiner Sehnen war deutlich im aufgehenden Licht der Sonne zu sehen, die langsam aber beständig durch die Fenster zu ihnen vordringen wollte.

„Severus ..."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und stand auf. Vollkommen überwältigt von seinem Anblick kam sie näher und ließ ihre zittrigen Finger über seinen Torso gleiten.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn berührte.

Snape sah verunsichert aus, als würde er vor ihr zurückschrecken wollen, genauso wie er es damals in Spinner's End getan hatte, wenn er fürchtete, dass etwas unangenehm werden könnte. Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihre Lippen auf die Stelle seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz schlug.

Sein Atem ging schnell.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", hauchte sie leise hervor. „Und keine Narbe dieser Welt wird das ändern können."

Er hielt die Luft an. „Hermine ...", raspelte er dann, ehe sich seine Stimme im Nichts verlor.

Sein Kopf fiel ihm schwer zu Seite.

Sie blickte auf und sah in sein von Strähnen umranktes Gesicht. „Du musst nichts sagen", flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich erwarte nichts von dir, Severus."

Wie in Zeitlupe nickte er, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. „Sieh mich an."

Hermine gehorchte blind. Sie konnte ohnehin nichts anderes tun, als ihn für das bewundern, was er war.

Das Feuer loderte in seinen Augen, durchzogen von Schmerz, gemischt mit jener Verunsicherung, die sie so sehr an ihm lieben gelernt hatte, wusste sie doch, was für ein Mann er war; wozu er fähig war.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", hörte sie ihn fragen. „Noch kannst du zurück. Ich bin nicht vollkommen. Ich bin alt, Hermine."

„Severus, nein!"

Doch er nickte matt. „Es ist wahr. Fast zwanzig Jahre liegen zwischen uns. Ich habe getötet und mit mich mit Huren umgeben ..."

„Severus – du hattest recht, ich hätte dir keine Vorwürfe machen dürfen. Es war allein meine Schuld, ich habe mich dir aufgedrängt, habe dich in Gefahr gebracht - niemals hätte ich das von dir verlangen dürfen. Doch jetzt, jetzt, wo wir hier sind, wird alles anders werden. Ich möchte, dass du es bist, der mich befreit von meinen Ängsten, dem Fluch, der auf mir liegt, seit jener Nacht, in der du mich gefunden hast."

So plötzlich, wie sie begonnen hatte, verstummte sie wieder.

Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen, ihn anzusehen, ohne dabei vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen. Seine schwarzen Augen waren einzig und allein auf sie gerichtet, in purer Konzentration und Lust.

„Schlaf mit mir, hier und jetzt", flüsterte sie leise.

Er schluckte schwer, ließ das Kinn träge herabhängen. Dann hob er die Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange.

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, die kaum noch hörbar war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wirst du nicht. Ich weiß es."

„Hermine ..."

„Nein, Severus", hauchte sie in seinen geöffneten Mund hinein. „Selbst wenn es wehtut, ist es in Ordnung, weil du es bist."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sag so etwas nicht." Etwas Verletztes schwang in seinen Worten mit.

Doch Hermine lächelte und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Seit dem Moment, als wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben, habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wie es wäre, wenn wir miteinander schlafen würden. Und ich habe es genossen, daran zu denken, Severus."

Etwas verwirrt legte er den Kopf schief.

„Schlaf mit mir", forderte sie. „Bitte."

Dann konnte sie sehen, wie sich die Lust ungebändigt in seinem Ausdruck widerspiegelte. Er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf die Arme und trug sie zurück zum Bett, wo er sie vorsichtig ablegte. Dort beugte er sich über sie und ließ seine Hände in langen Bahnen über ihren Körper gleiten, ehe er damit begann, sie auszuziehen.

xxx

An bunterhund: Sehnsucht in der Tat. Sie beherrscht mein Leben. Das hast du wunderbar auf den Punkt gebracht. Manchmal vergesse ich es einfach nur. Dankeschön!

houseghost


	12. Liebe

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 12

Liebe

Nachdem er sie ausgezogen und sich selbst von den letzten Hüllen befreit hatte, die seinen fordernden Unterleib bedeckt hielten, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und zog Hermine zu sich auf den Schoß.

Schweigend sahen sie einander tief und innig in die Augen, bis seine eindrucksvolle Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Was du vorhin gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, hat mich überrascht."

Hermine lächelte verlegen über sein Geständnis. „Ist es so unwahrscheinlich, dass es so ist?"

Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

Verunsichert blinzelte er.

„Warum?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Noch niemand zuvor hat so etwas zu mir gesagt."

Sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrer Brust, wollte etwas sagen. Irgendwas. „Severus ..."

Doch er unterbrach sie und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. „Nein", brummte er dann. „Du musst das verstehen. Meine Eltern waren nicht in der Lage, mir Liebe entgegen zu bringen. Sie haben versagt." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, mit dir hier zu sein. Und langsam beginne ich, dich zu verstehen. Die Dinge, die du gesagt hast, ergeben endlich einen Sinn für mich. Es ist Liebe, die das zu erklären vermag, was ich für dich empfinde ..."

Er verstummte und suchte nach Worten. Hermine aber war so fasziniert von ihm und seinem Eingeständnis, dass sie den Atem anhielt. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie begriff, was er ihr damit offenbarte.

Noch immer hatte er ihr Gesicht in seinem Griff, noch immer sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine Jean Granger."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und so starrte sie ihn einfach nur an.

Ihn, den Mann, der sie gerettet und bei sich aufgenommen hatte, ohne dabei an die Gefahr zu denken, in die er sich begeben hatte. Den Mann, von dem sie bis vor wenigen Monaten noch gedacht hatte, er sei grausam und kalt.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch in ihm getäuscht! Er war alles andere als das. Er war für sie da gewesen. Er war warm und zärtlich, einzigartig.

Sie fühlte, dass sein Unterleib danach lechzte, erlöst zu werden. Seine bloße Haut an ihrer zu spüren, war das schönste Gefühl, das sie sich je erträumt hatte. Und so konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

Hermine presste sich an ihn, ließ sich von ihm küssen und streicheln, bis er sie schließlich auf das Bett niederdrückte und sich auf sie legte.

Ihr Herz schien still zu stehen. Sie spürte, wie er behutsam mit seinem harten Glied gegen ihre weichen Lippen stieß. Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit jagten ihr ins Gedächtnis. Es war wie ein Fluch, genauso wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte.

Als hätte er ihre Angst gerochen, hielt er inne. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und schob ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, damit sie seine Augen sehen konnte, die so voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft waren, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Langsam nickte sie. „Ja."

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an und wartete.

Wie zur Bestätigung vergrub sie die Hände um seinem Nacken und küsste ihn. „Ja, Severus."

Er stützte sich auf den linken Arm, den, der das Mal trug, während er mit der anderen Hand tiefer glitt, zwischen ihre Beine.

Noch ehe sie begriff, was geschah, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, der sie aufstöhnen ließ.

Sie hatte es zuvor gefühlt, doch es war anders gewesen, nicht sanft, sondern brutal.

Snape hielt inne, sein Atem ging schnell und unruhig.

„Weiter", forderte sie ernst.

Langsam schob er sich vorwärts, stets darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun, obwohl er dem Drang, sie mit seinem harten Körper auszufüllen, kaum noch widerstehen konnte.

Hermine stöhnte auf.

Erneut hielt er inne und blickte sie fragend an.

Zaghaft nickte sie, biss sich auf die Lippe, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der in ihrer Kehle festsaß.

Frustriert zog er die Mundwinkel zurück, sein ganzer Körper erzitterte dabei.

„Du musst das nicht tun", raspelte er schwer in ihr Ohr.

„Doch, das muss ich", sagte sie. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verwehren, als sie ihn ansah, wie er so voller Sehnsucht und Begierde steckte. Nicht ihm. „Ich will dich spüren, Severus. Nur dich."

Er schob sich weiter, bis er in ihr war, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, nur dass sie es war, die ihn empfing.

Dann, als er sich in ihr bewegte, wusste sie, dass sie da angekommen war, wo sie hingehörte: sie war zuhause, fühlte sich vollkommen. Sie gehörte zu ihm, gab sich ihm hin.

Ihm allein.

Snape zitterte, als er seinen Samen in sie ergoss. Welle für Welle, die aus seinem Körper hervor brach, erfasste auch Hermine.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", flüsterte sie leise in sein Haar hinein. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und doch war sie so glücklich, wie nie zuvor.

„Habe ich dich verletzt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermine konnte etwas Schuldiges in seinem Tonfall erkennen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Und endlich konnte sie es mit Erleichterung sagen. „Es war wunderbar - du warst wunderbar."

Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Nachdem seine Schwellung in ihr abgeklungen war, lagen sie einfach nur da und hielten sich in den Armen. Sie genossen das Zusammensein, streichelten und küssten sich, redeten...

Snape wirkte erschöpft, jedoch auch zufrieden, und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als darüber glücklich sein. Selten hatte sie ihn so entspannt und befreit erlebt.

„Was dachtest du über mich, als du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast?", fragte sie ihn dann. Etwas beschämt blickte sie zu ihm auf und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen an. „Dass du die nervigste Schülerin warst, die mir je begegnet ist."

Sie fuhr hoch und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen. „Was?"

Er lachte sanft. „Ja. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

Erstaunt blinzelte sie ihn an. „Aber warum?"

„Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

Sie nickte stumm.

Erinnerst du dich daran, als du mich gefragt hast, ob du in Spinner's End bleiben kannst? Ich antwortete dir, dass du kaum in der Lage wärst, schweigend deinen Finger zu heben."

„Oh."

Er grinste schelmisch. „Ja."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht inzwischen knallrot geworden war.

„Und was ist mit mir?", wollte er wissen. „Was war deine Meinung über mich?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, genauso wie die aller anderen Schüler auch. Ich konnte dich nicht leiden."

„Hmmm", brummte er. „Das überrascht mich nicht einmal."

„Aber dann musste ich feststellen, dass du gar nicht so übel bist", setzte sie schnell nach. „Abgesehen davon, dass du mir das Leben in Hogwarts nicht gerade leicht gemacht hast, warst du ein guter Lehrer, Severus."

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

„Warum hast du das überhaupt getan? Mich vor der ganzen Klasse gedemütigt und all das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich sah eine Art Befriedigung darin. Du warst lästig, also habe ich dich ausgewählt, um meinen Frust an dir auszulassen." Er seufzte tief und sah sie an, mit einem Blick, der voller Ernsthaftigkeit war. „Ich kann es nicht zurücknehmen, Hermine. Aber du sollst wissen, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut."

„Das weiß ich, Severus", sagte sie, während sie ihre Finger gedankenverloren über die Narben auf seiner Brust gleiten ließ. „Ich vertraue dir." Sie streckte sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es hat sich alles verändert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das hat es", stimmte er zu. „Du hast es verändert."


	13. My grief lies in you

_Ich werde dein Herz brechen, so wie sie mir meines gebrochen haben._

_Ich werde deine Seele zerreißen, so wie sie mir meine zerrissen haben._

_Es wird leichter werden._

_Aber es wird nie vorbei sein._

Die Dinge, die ich schreibe, helfen mir, meine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Sie beruhen auf meinen Erfahrungen, lassen mich jedoch nicht alles verstehen.

Danke an alle, die mir vor Augen geführt haben, dass meine Geschichten lebendig sind.

In der Vorstellung ist alles möglich.

Somit gebe ich die Story mit einem tränenden Auge frei.

houseghost

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 13

My grief lies in you

Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Severus verging wie im Flug. Selbst im Unterricht war plötzlich alles anders. Hermine konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn immer wieder anzusehen. Alleine seine Stimme war so tief und schön, dass sie dabei schauderte, sobald er das Wort erhob.

Nie zuvor in all den Jahren, in denen er sie unterrichtet hatte, hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einmal so für ihn empfinden würde; dass sie so in seinem Bann stehen würde, einzig gefesselt von seiner Gegenwart.

Glücklicherweise schien Harry neben ihr die Sache nicht ganz so zu beunruhigen, wie sie im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte. Er erwies sich ihr gegenüber als loyaler Freund.

Snape mied er, so gut er konnte, bis er eines Tages einen großen Fehler machte, der alles verändern sollte.

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg zu Severus - sie hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen. Doch sie vermisste ihn unglaublich und würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass er sich bei Zeiten rar machte, ganz so, wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte.

Wie fast immer, wenn sie nach Schulschluss sein Klassenzimmer betrat, saß er am Schreibtisch, mit der Nase tief über einen Stapel Pergament gebeugt.

Als er ihre Gegenwart bemerkte, legte er die Feder beiseite und stand auf.

Hermine merkte sofort, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Dennoch kam sie näher und griff nach ihm, um seine Finger mit ihren zu umschlingen.

Im ersten Moment sah er sie verwundert an, fast so, als hätte er vergessen, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Dann entzog er ihr abrupt seine Hand und wendete sich von ihr ab, bis er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie irritiert.

Angespannt drehte er den Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Es hat einen Kampf gegeben", sagte er wie mechanisch. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, seine Kiefer jedoch arbeiteten hart. „Potter und Draco haben sich duelliert. Draco wurde verletzt."

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott, Severus! Das ist furchtbar!"

Er schnaubte. „Das trifft es bei Weitem nicht ..."

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig. In ihren Kopf überschlugen sich förmlich die Gedanken.

„Potter geht es gut."

Hermine wollte aufatmen, doch sie kam nicht dazu. Vollkommen unerwartet riss er den Kopf hoch. Strähnen fielen ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht und verbargen seine wütenden Züge vor ihr.

„Draco hätte sterben können, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre", bellte er in den Raum hinein.

Verstört schreckte Hermine zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn zuletzt in so schlechter Verfassung gesehen hatte.

„Aber – aber wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie unbeholfen.

„Das solltest du Potter fragen. Er hat sich eines alten Buchs bemächtigt, das im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke gelagert war."

Sie verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte und machte verunsichert einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?"

Mit glühenden Augen fuhr er herum. „Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum er plötzlich so ein Wunderknabe im Tränkebrauen war, Hermine? Er, der immer aufsässig und einnehmend war? Wie konnte es möglich sein, dass ein vollkommen unbedeutender Schüler mit einem Mal das Potential einer Hermine Granger besitzt?"

Sie schluckte. „Severus – lass uns vernünftig darüber reden. Bitte. Was hat es mit diesem Buch auf sich?"

„Du wusstest davon!", dröhnte er bitter, die funkelnden Augen eng zusammen gekniffen. „Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, deinen alten Professor zum Narren zu halten?"

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wovon redest du? Severus, was ist nur los mit dir?" Ihre Stimme war ganz schwach und zittrig geworden. Sein Anblick jagte ihr Angst ein.

„Wusstest du, dass er das Buch besitzt?", setzte er kühl nach.

Belämmert nickte sie. „Ja. Er hat es während Slughorns Unterricht zum Arbeiten aus dem Schrank genommen. Ron hat auch eins ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Gewiss nicht so eines. Wusstest du auch, dass er die Zaubersprüche anwendet?"

„Oh, Severus! Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er sie an einem Menschen ausprobieren würde."

„Das tut nichts zur Sache."

Hermine seufzte tief. „Severus, bitte. Sag mir einfach, was los ist."

„Es ist mein Buch!", rief er laut.

Sprachlos starrte sie auf seine bebende Gestalt. Die Rage, die ihn erfüllte, ließ ihn um Jahre älter aussehen. Verschwunden war die Unbefangenheit, die ihn in den letzten Wochen umgeben hatte.

Zurück blieb nur ein verbitterter, unliebsamer Mann in tiefschwarzer Kleidung, auf dessen Gesicht unzählige Furchen geprägt waren.

„Was? Wieso?"

Er griff links und rechts mit den Fingern nach dem Saum seines Umhangs, der ihm von den Schultern hing, und ballte die Hände darum zu Fäusten. „Seit Jahren habe ich in diesem Klassenzimmer unterrichtet. Immer war das Buch an seinem Platz, bis plötzlich Potter es in die Finger bekam." Wie ein Irrer legte er den Kopf schief und sah sie an, als würde er eine Erklärung von ihr erwarten. „Ist das nicht ein merkwürdiger Zufall?"

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. „Ich – ich verstehe das nicht. Warum hast du das Buch nicht wo anders aufgehoben?"

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass jemand es dort finden könnte. Viel schlimmer noch, dass jemand es missbrauchen könnte."

Sie wurde bleich. Genau davor hatte sie Harry gewarnt. „Ich – ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", stammelte sie betroffen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass er so weit gehen würde."

Er presste die Brauen tief zusammen. „Du wusstest davon?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Er hat damit geübt. Heimlich. Irgendwann sagte ich zu ihm, er solle keinen Unsinn mit dem Buch anstellen." Schuldbewusst schluckte sie. „Oh Gott, Severus! Es tut mir so leid ..."

„Verdammt, Hermine!", keifte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Du hättest damit zu einem Lehrer kommen müssen … Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dein Buch war!"

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Dir hätte bewusst sein müssen, welche Gefahr davon ausging. Diese Zaubersprüche habe ich geschaffen. Sie sind gefährlich. Sie dienten einst dazu, mir die Rumtreiber vom Hals zu halten ..."

Um Hermine herum schien die Welt zusammenzubrechen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, geschweige denn, was sie tun sollte. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten. Vergeblich, bis sie Snapes Stimme hörte.

„Ich bin noch immer, was ich bin, Hermine." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, senkte er resigniert den Kopf.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Sie schüttelte ihre Mähne. „Nein, wenn du mich so fragst, ist es das ganz und gar nicht."

„Ich kann nicht so weitermachen wie bisher", erklärte er knapp.

„Warum nicht? Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Und wir werden eine Lösung für alles finden ..."

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", fuhr er ihr dazwischen. „Ich habe es versucht. Aber es geht nicht. Mein Leben ..." Er stockte. „Es geht nicht."

„Es spielt sehr wohl eine Rolle. Für mich. Du würdest nicht einfach nur so etwas so bedeutendes sagen, Severus, wenn du es nicht empfinden würdest."

„Vielleicht … vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Ganz plötzlich versteifte er sich. „Wie dem auch sei, es geht nicht."

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. „Und deswegen bist du sauer auf mich? Weil Harry und Draco Mist gemacht haben? Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er zuckte zusammen, ohne zu antworten, und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. War das ein Ja, oder ein Nein?

„Warum hasst du Harry so sehr?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd.

„Doch, du kannst", beharrte sie. „Bitte, Severus. Harry hat es nicht leicht. Versuch, ihn zu verstehen. Du weißt, wie Draco sein kann."

Er fuhr sich gestresst mit den Händen durch die Haare. Hermine sah, wie sich seine Brust unruhig hob und senkte. „Ich kann nicht anders", sagte er dann. „Ich habe den Schwur geleistet."

Mit einem Schlag schien sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht zu weichen. Die letzten Wochen und Monate waren so innig, so vertraut zwischen ihnen gewesen, dass sie die Sache mit dem Schwur ganz vergessen hatte.

„Severus", hauchte sie verzweifelt.

Er nickte matt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Geh jetzt."

Doch sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen.

„Dann geschieht das alles nur wegen des Schwurs?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein. Ich musste meine Fassade vor dem Dunklen Lord aufrecht erhalten, um mein Leben zu schützen. Und das von Potter, Weasley und dir."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du weißt, dass das alles ein Ende haben muss. Der Dunkle Lord muss zerstört werden."

„Natürlich", stimmte sie zu.

„Aber das geht nicht ohne Opfer", fuhr er ungehalten fort. „Wir alle müssen sie erbringen. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein, Hermine. Und du, du wirst bei ihnen bleiben. Sie werden dich brauchen."

„Aber … WAS?" Die Erkenntnis, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, nicht mehr sehen konnte, traf sie hart.

„Wir müssen damit aufhören, uns zu treffen."

„Severus, nein!" Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. „Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!"

„Aber ich muss mich dem Willen Dumbledores beugen. Und dem des Dunklen Lords. Du weißt, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt."

Hermine sah auf seine geschlagene, schwarze Gestalt und wollte die Arme um ihn schlingen. Sie brauchte erneut die Bestätigung, dass er sie noch immer liebte...

„Nein!", rief sie, während stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Du musst."

Sie stürzte vor und warf sich direkt an seine bebende Brust.

Seine Hände lagen zittrig an seinen Seiten, zu festen Fäusten geballt. Aber dann, als er ihr Schluchzen hörte, schien das Eis in ihm zu schmelzen. Er hob die Arme und drückte sie in seiner innigsten Umarmung an seine Brust.

„Mach es nicht schwerer für uns, als es schon ist", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wir können nicht ewig so weitermachen."

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

In einer sanften Bewegung nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine warmen Hände. „Schau mich an."

Voller Horror fühlte Hermine sich daran erinnert, wie es bei ihrer letzten Trennung gewesen war, als er sie zum Bahnhof gebracht und sich dort von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Nie wieder wollte sie daran denken. Doch jetzt war es unumgänglich.

„Nein", sagte sie schwach. „Du kannst mir das nicht antun. Nicht schon wieder!"

Er ließ ihr Gesicht nicht los. Und als sie es nach wie vor verweigerte, ihn anzusehen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, bis er mit seiner Nase beinahe ihre berührte.

Endlich verschmolzen ihre Blicke miteinander und er begann damit, ihre Wange mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln.

„Aber du weißt, dass es wahr ist", sagte er rau. Er klang so gebrochen, dass sie für einen Moment um seinen Stolz fürchtete.

Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie hatte zu stark um ihn gekämpft und würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Doch zum ersten Mal, seit er sie damals auf seine Arme gehoben hatte, fühlte sie, dass er nicht weiter konnte. Er war hilflos, gefangen in dem, was er getan hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Und ganz gleich, was du mir antust, es wird nie meine Gefühle für dich ändern." Störrisch zog sie die Nase hoch. „Du willst mich nicht haben? Wegen etwas, was Harry und Draco getan haben?"

Frustriert seufzte er. „Nein ..."

„Was dann?"

„Du musst deinen Weg gehen. Und ich meinen."

„Für wie lange?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, und sie wusste, dass er etwas in seinen Augen verbarg. Zu gut kannte sie ihn inzwischen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht erkennen, was es war. Selbstaufgabe? Verzweiflung?

„Bis der Dunkle Lord tot ist", sagte er schlicht.

„Aber … Das kann nicht sein. Ich möchte nicht ohne dich sein!"

„Und ich nicht ohne dich."

„Ich verstehe das nicht ..."

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und sprach leise und eindringlich: „Geh jetzt."

Sie schielte zur Tür hinüber, unsicher was sie tun sollte.

„Severus ..."

Doch als sie wieder zu ihm sah, war er fort.


	14. Trage mein Herz fort

Und weiter geht's!

Ich war versucht, mich an das siebte Buch zu halten, das mir so viele schlaflose Nächte beschert hat. Das Buch, das mein Leben verändert hat, wie kein anderes.

houseghost

xxx

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 14

Trage mein Herz fort

Bereits ein weiteres Mal hatte er sich von ihr verabschiedet und sie mit ihrem Schmerz zurückgelassen.

Und diesmal führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

Hermine machte weiter. Irgendwie.

Doch die kommende Zeit war der reinste Horror für sie.

Immer wieder wurde sie von ihren Albträumen heimgesucht. Diesmal aber weckte er sie nicht aus dem Schlaf, um sie schützend in seine Arme zu nehmen und an seine Brust zu betten, so wie er es in Spinner's End getan hatte.

Snape machte sich rar, und Hermine sollte etwas wie damals, als sie bei ihm in seinem Haus gelebt hatte, und in seinem Büro ein und aus gegangen war, nicht mehr finden.

Sie war erschöpft. Die letzten Monate hatten seelisch schwer an ihr genagt.

Die Nachricht vom Tod Dumbledores hatte sie alle erschüttert. Doch niemand von ihnen konnte auch nur erahnen, was sie durchmachen musste, als sie erfuhr, dass Severus Snape ihn getötet hatte. Nicht einmal Harry.

Bis zu dem Moment jedoch wollte sie die Hoffnungen, eines Tages mit ihm zusammen zu sein, nicht aufgeben.

Erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn an Voldemort verloren hatte, und so begann ihre Tour mit den Jungs durch das Land, stets auf der Flucht vor Voldemort und seinen Häschern.

xxx

Diese Geschichte war nie dazu bestimmt, ein glückliches Ende zu nehmen.

Im Mai 1998 sollte Professor Severus Snape an den tödlichen Bissen, die Voldemorts Schlange ihm zugefügt hatte, sterben.

Hermine war dabei, als es geschah. Wie gelähmt musste sie mit ansehen, wie er um sein Leben kämpfte.

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich so schnell, dass sie den Überblick über alles verlor.

Im einen Moment sah sie Severus vor sich: seine aufrechte, dunkle Gestalt jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauder durch den Körper - schließlich hatte er Dumbledore getötet.

Dann, als er verwundet und blutend auf dem Boden lag, hatte er all seine unbeugsame Magie verloren.

Hermine erstarrte. Es war beinahe so wie damals, als sie selbst auf dem Boden gelegen hatte: Missbraucht, verletzt, gedemütigt...

Jedes Detail, das sie über Snape wusste, spukte wie ein ungelöstes Rätsel in ihrem Kopf herum.

Er war nie beliebt gewesen, hatte nie wie eine strahlende Heldenfigur gewirkt. Und doch hatte er sie gerettet.

Harry kroch auf ihn zu und nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Alles in ihr drehte sich. Gedanken und Emotionen, Schmerz, Leid, Verlust...

Immer wieder hatte sie nur eine Erinnerung vor Augen: er hatte Dumbledore getötet.

Und trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes: er hatte sie bei sich aufgenommen, sie in seinen Armen gehalten, sie geküsst, sich fürsorglich um sie gekümmert. Kurz: er war für sie da gewesen.

„Gib mir ein Fläschchen, schnell! Irgendwas!"

Harrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Sie sah noch, wie Harry die Erinnerungen seines einstigen Professors in der kleinen gläsernen Phiole auffing, wie Severus ihn ansah.

Dann trafen seine Augen plötzlich auf sie und sie konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Wie in Trance stürzte sie zu ihm. Es war klar, dass er sterben würde. Doch sie durfte es nicht zulassen.

Sie wusste, was sie für ihn fühlte, wusste, was er für sie gefühlt hatte. Und auch dann, wenn zwischenzeitlich all diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen waren, bedeutete ihr sein Blick mehr als alle Worte dieser Welt.

Panik durchflutete sie, als sie seinen rasselnden Atem hörte.

Noch immer sah er sie an. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet. Es genügte ihr, um ihr zu sagen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Doch kaum ein Laut drang über seine Lippen.

Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Professor!"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, jetzt zurückzublicken, auf das, was er war, _wer_ er war.

Niemals aber hätte sie gedacht, dass er auf diese Weise sterben würde. Nicht Snape! Er war ein Meister in dem was er tat.

„Können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie.

Wie unsagbar dumm sie sich dabei fühlte, hatten sie doch miteinander geschlafen!

Nach allem aber, was in den vergangenen Monaten geschehen war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie auf ihn reagieren, geschweige denn, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Die vertrauten, intimen Momente zwischen ihnen schienen so ungreifbar geworden zu sein, als wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Der Mann, der sie geliebt hatte, war zum Mörder ihres Schulleiters geworden.

Er nickte schwach und sah sie mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an. Jenen Augen, die ihr beider Geheimnis verbargen.

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Nur eines war ihr klar: er durfte nicht sterben - ihr Held mit den schwarzen Augen, die glitzerten wie Perlen.

_Er hatte sie gerettet._

„Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie von hier fortbringen", sagte sie entschieden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte es nicht.

Genauso wie damals.

Mein Gott!

Er durfte einfach nicht sterben! Sie konnte es nicht zulassen...

Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, dass sie nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, immer noch für ihn fühlte. Sogar mehr. Sie hatte nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben.

Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie sich heimlich des Nachts während ihrer Wache, wenn die Jungs im Zelt eingeschlafen waren, die Augen wund geheult hatte. Seinetwegen.

Harry wurde allmählich ungeduldig.

Hermine sah ihn flehend an. Dann blickte sie zu Ron.

Ron. Er hatte keine Ahnung von allem.

„Geht!", rief sie ihnen zu. „Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen!"

„Aber Hermine ..."

„Macht schon!"

Ron schürzte säuerlich die Lippen. Das ganze Szenario vor seinen Augen war ihm nicht geheuer.

Doch Hermine würgte ihn ab, noch ehe er zu Wort kommen konnte. „Los jetzt! Ihr müsst Nagini töten!"

Harry zögerte nicht länger. Er packte Ron am Ärmel und zerrte ihn mit sich fort. Kurz darauf verstummten ihre Schritte. Und dann, dann war sie mit Snape allein.

_Wieder._


	15. Spinner's End

Kapitel 15

Spinner's End

Sie schaffte es irgendwie, mit ihm von dort zu verschwinden, an den einzig sicheren Ort, der ihr in den Sinn kam: nach Spinner's End. Dort legte sie ihn auf dem schäbigen Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer ab, das sie an diesem Tag nicht zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Alles hier wirkte vertraut auf sie, obwohl sie versucht hatte, es zu verdrängen.

Bei Gott! Wie sehr sie es gewollt hatte, doch es war vergeblich gewesen.

Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach damit aufhören, für ihn zu fühlen? Schließlich hatte er sie von sich gewiesen. Und wie konnte es sein, dass sie nach all der Zeit immer noch Zugang zu seinem Haus hatte?

Snape schien inzwischen bewusstlos geworden zu sein. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie war erschöpft und ließ ihren Kopf für einen Moment auf seine Brust sinken. Nur einen Moment Ruhe...

Wärme.

Doch er war eiskalt.

Ohne es zu merken, heulte sie los.

Sie konnte seinen Duft riechen, der sich unbarmherzig tief in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

Dann spürte sie, wie er mit den Fingern über ihre Wange streifte und alles holte sie ein.

Ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Vergangenheit. Die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hier mit ihm auf eben jenem Sofa in seinem Haus verbracht hatte, in Spinner's End, das ihr ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Seine Hand war ganz kühl und zitterte. Vollkommen anders, als sie sie kannte. Sie war immer warm und fürsorglich zu ihr gewesen, zärtlich und sanft.

Schnell blickte sie auf. Sie musste die Gelegenheit nutzen, in der er bei sich war, schließlich hatte er viel Blut verloren.

„Hast du ein Gegengift?"

Er musste eines besitzen, denn jemand wie er überließ nichts dem Zufall. Außer das eine Mal vielleicht, als sie sich in sein Leben eingeschlichen hatte...

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sie nicht mehr vertraulich mit ihm gesprochen. Aber sie war es ihm verdammt nochmal schuldig, ihn zu retten! Selbst nachdem er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„_Blicken Sie nicht zurück", sagte er._

_Sie nickte stumm._

_Und er drehte sich um und ging, um dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken._

_Sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als irgendwie weiter zu machen._

_Doch die Narben würden bleiben._

_Tief in ihrer Brust war etwas gebrochen._

Was hatte sie überhaupt erwartet?

Zuerst gar nichts.

Doch je länger sie bei ihm gewesen war, je mehr sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, umso mehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es unvermeidbar gewesen war, sich Hoffnungen zu machen.

Sie hatte sich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt, an die Nähe und Wärme, die er ihr in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens gegeben hatte. Fürsorglichkeit.

Vor allem aber hatte sie gelernt, etwas in ihm zu sehen, das anderen bisher verborgen geblieben war. Sie hatte gelernt, ihn zu schätzen, für ihn zu fühlen.

Hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Snape sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, als sie sich in Hogwarts begegneten? Dass er sie für immer und ewig an sich drücken und ihr Trost spenden würde, genauso wie damals, als er sie blutend auf der Straße gefunden hatte?

Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war! Der Abschied war unausweichlich gewesen.

Doch warum hatte sie es nicht begreifen wollen? Warum hatte sie versucht, sich an dem Gedanken festzuklammern, dass er genauso fühlte, wie sie es tat?

Er konnte es nicht tun. Er _durfte_ es nicht tun. Schließlich war er an den Schwur gebunden...

Seine Lippen bewegten sich und sie reckte den Kopf, bis sie seinem Gesicht ganz nahe war.

Sein Atem klang schwer und rasselnd. Die Schatten um seine Augen, die sich so eindringlich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, waren noch da. Ebenso wie die markanten Furchen in seiner Haut.

Blass war er – nein - das war gar kein Ausdruck! Blass war er immer schon gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte sein Gesicht eine gräuliche Farbe angenommen, mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Blut, das über ihn gespritzt war.

Der Geruch würde ihr wohl nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

„Ba-ba-badezimmer", raspelte er kaum hörbar.

Ein Schauder überkam sie. Wo war seine Stimme geblieben? Die tiefe, eindrucksvolle Stimme?

Sie nickte und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung: wenn jemand ein Mittel gegen Naginis Bisse im Haus hatte, dann Snape. Er kannte Voldemort und seine listige Schlange zur Genüge...

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Das Fläschchen mit dem Gegengift sauste durch die Luft und in ihre Hand und schon flößte sie es ihm ein.

Er konnte kaum schlucken. Seine Kehle war zerfetzt. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es, das Zeug in seinen Körper zu bekommen.

Nachdem sie ihn mit verschiedenen Zaubern und einem Verband versorgt hatte, sank sie erschöpft neben ihm auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Mehr konnte sie nicht für ihn tun. Nicht einmal Hilfe holen, denn sie wusste ja nicht, wem sie in diesen dunklen Stunden noch trauen konnte.

xxx

Draußen war es bereits hell, als sie aufwachte. Die Sonne hatte sich durch die grauen Schleier gekämpft und tauchte alles in ein eigenartiges Licht. Vermutlich kam es von den milchigen Fenstern.

Blitzartig fielen weitere Erinnerungen über sie herein, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten, während sie mit Harry und Ron übers Land gereist war, in den Tiefen ihres Herzens vergraben hatte. Entgegen all ihrer Meinungen und Vorurteile, die sie zuvor über ihn gehabt hatte, hatte sie erkennen müssen, dass Snape ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut war. Mit allen Facetten, die es mit sich brachte, gemeinsam mit ihm in diesem Haus zu leben.

Seine Nähe war es nun, die sie alles wieder fühlen ließ, die sie wieder lebendig werden ließ.

Bereits damals, in den Sommerferien, war sie hier neben ihm aufgewacht.

Seither war viel geschehen. Und nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher.

Immer noch lag er neben ihr und dämmerte in einem Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod dahin.

Irgendetwas musste in dem Gegengift gewesen sein, das ihn stabilisiert hatte.

Bei ihm konnte man nie wissen. Er hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass das eines Tages passieren würde. Den Zeitpunkt jedoch hatte er nicht gekannt.

Besorgnis spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Und Trauer, als sie auf seine friedliche, schlafende Gestalt hinabblickte.

Es schien so unwirklich, dass er dort lag, ohne sie mit seinen durchdringenden Augen anzusehen, die bis tief in ihre Seele drangen, dass er dabei ganz verändert auf sie wirkte.

Verzweifelt wollte sie ihn berühren, um das festzuhalten, was sie verloren hatte.

Aber sollte sie es wagen, seine friedvolle Ruhe zu stören?

Warum nicht?, fragte sie sich selbst.

Er hatte ihre Wange berührt. Vor scheinbar langer, langer Zeit. Und er hatte sie mindestens zweimal aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Aus Sorge.

Hatte sie kein Recht dazu, sich um ihn zu sorgen? Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten?

Vorsichtig streckte sie sich und berührte seine Wange mit ihren Fingern.

Hermines Puls raste, als sie seine Haut spürte. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als sie ihn an eben jener Stelle berührt hatte...

Sein Gesicht war rau von all den Stoppeln. Und dennoch kehrte die Wärme und Vertrautheit in ihn zurück.

Er war nicht länger die Fledermaus, die rastlos in den Gängen von Hogwarts umher streifte. Für sie war er ein Freund. Jemand, den sie verloren und wiedergefunden hatte.

Der Mann, der sie in ihren Träumen mit unerfüllter Leidenschaft verfolgte.

Sie hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt. Nach seiner Nähe und Wärme.

Hermines Blick glitt über sein Gesicht und sie zögerte.

Und dann beugte sie sich über ihn und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren. Sie hielt inne und schloss die Augen.

Der Duft, an den sie sich erinnerte, strömte in ihren Kopf.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Ein kleines Geheimnis, zärtlich, sanft. Und doch nichts im Vergleich zu damals.


	16. Illusion

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 16

Illusion

Sie war nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde, doch sie wollte daran glauben. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, ebenso wenig, wie er sie damals aufgegeben hatte.

Sein Gesicht zeigte stur geradeaus und sie fühlte sich wieder einmal dazu hingezogen, ihm ganz nahe zu sein. Ihre Hand streckte sich und legte sich auf seine Wange.

Er glühte. Sein Körper kämpfte gegen die Vergiftung an.

Sie wusste, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war, so zu tun, als wäre er ihr gleichgültig. Doch was hätte sie machen sollen? Die Umstände hatten sie dazu gezwungen.

Der Krieg war zwischen sie geraten. Er war an den Schwur gebunden gewesen, vielleicht war er es noch.

Er hatte Dumbledore getötet.

Trotzdem war sie bei ihm. Sie schuldete es ihm. Lange genug hatte sie sich selbst etwas vorgemacht, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie vergessen würde.

xxx

Der Krieg. War er vorbei? Oder waren sie da draußen immer noch am kämpfen?

Harry! Ron!

Sie schauderte und ein Gedanke holte sie ein: vielleicht bekam er ja immer noch den Tagespropheten ins Haus.

Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Hand von seiner los und stand auf. Ungeduldig eilte sie zur Tür.

Tatsächlich! Da lag er.

Sie hob ihn auf und überflog die Titelseite, erst das Bild, dann die Schlagzeile.

Die Botschaft war unmissverständlich: das Bild zeigte ein von der Schlacht zerstörtes Hogwarts.

„_Glorreicher Sieg über Voldemort."_

Ihr Herz setzte beinahe aus. „Severus! Es ist vorbei!", rief sie laut und blickte mit klopfendem Herzen zum Sofa hinüber.

Doch es blieb alles still. Keine Jubelschreie, keine Euphorie machte sich im Haus breit. Er konnte sie nicht hören.

Schnell verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht.

Glorreich?

Wie viele waren gestorben?

Wie viele würden noch sterben, über kurz oder lang?

Mutlos schlich sie zum Sofa und legte sich neben ihn, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, das zu tun.

Sie strich ihm die langen schwarzen Strähnen hinter die Ohren und musterte ihn.

Die Zeitung war vergessen. Wer wusste schon, ob nicht vielleicht alles nur ein Trick vom Ministerium war, um die Leute auf die Straßen zu locken und sie dann zu töten...

Sie würde nicht von hier fortgehen! Nicht ohne ihn. Hier war sie sicher.

Das war sie immer gewesen.

„Severus! Wach auf!"

Sie brauchte ihn. Jetzt.

Sie wollte mit ihm reden, wollte ihn spüren.

Durch ihre verschwommenen Augen hindurch sah sie den Verband, den sie um seinen Hals gelegt hatte. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert.

Mit dem Zauberstab brachte sie soweit alles in Ordnung, dass wenigstens die Falten und das Blut verschwunden waren.

Er war immer ordentlich und sauber gekleidet gewesen. Und so sollte es bleiben.

Eine weitere Erinnerung streifte sie.

Er war mit ihr einkaufen gegangen – von seinem Geld!

Sie schämte sich dafür.

Hatte sie es für zu selbstverständlich hingenommen?

xxx

In Spinner's End hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Das Haus sah beinahe so aus, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

Dennoch war etwas anders. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die ihr erst nach und nach auffielen. Es war so ruhig geworden, viel ruhiger als gewöhnlich.

Seine Stimme fehlte ihr.

Sie sehnte sich danach, in seinen Armen zu liegen, von ihm an seine Brust gedrückt und gehalten zu werden.

Eine Illusion. Ein Traum.

Wie ein Geist der Vergangenheit glitt seine schwarze Masse durch ihre Gedanken, nahm sie in die Arme, drückte sie an sich...

xxx

Hermine wollte nicht von seiner Seite weichen, so langsam aber musste sie etwas essen, obwohl sie keinen Appetit hatte.

Das Kochen hatte sie inzwischen gelernt, von Ron. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man aus fast allen Dingen etwas Essbares zaubern konnte, während sie gemeinsam übers Land gewandert waren.

Träge stand sie auf und ging zur Küche. Der Weg war ihr bekannt. Sie könnte im Schlaf durch dieses Haus laufen. Alles wirkte so vertraut auf sie, als wäre sie erst gestern hier gewesen.

In der Küche angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass es tatsächlich etwas zu essen gab. Die Schränke waren mit haltbaren Lebensmitteln, wie Dosennahrung, Nudeln, Reis und etlichen anderen Dingen gefüllt – für seine spartanischen Verhältnisse ein echtes Wunder. Wasser zum Kochen konnte sie aus der Leitung nehmen, was erst mal reichen würde, um über die Runden zu kommen.

Schwieriger war es da schon für ihn. Seine Verletzungen und der Zustand, in dem er sich befand, machten ihr Sorgen.

Hermine zog die Nase hoch.

_Er hatte Vorräte besorgt._

Wieso?

Der Gedanke trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen: er hatte es für sie getan. Ebenso, wie er ihr weiterhin den Zugang zu seinem Haus freigehalten hatte.

Sie schauderte. Hatte er etwa immer noch auf sie gewartet?

Warum hatte sie während der letzten Monate nicht versucht, zu ihm zu gelangen?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: er hatte Dumbledore getötet.

_Und Severus? Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen..._

xxx

_Ihr_ Zimmer. Eigentlich war es mal sein Jugendzimmer gewesen. Aber das war lange her. Schon damals, als sie hier gewesen war, war es lange her gewesen.

Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Der alte Slytherin-Pulli, den er ihr geliehen hatte, hing noch immer am Bügel. Dazu fein säuberlich aufgereiht all die anderen Sachen, die er ihr gekauft hatte.

Wieso hatte er nach der Trennung immer noch alles für sie aufgehoben? Hatte er etwa gehofft, sie würde irgendwann zurückkommen? Obwohl er sich von ihr abgewendet hatte?

Sie fühlte sich bestätigt und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

xxx

Als sie wieder nach unten ging, war ihr ganz übel. Warum war zwischen ihnen nur alles so verfahren gewesen?

_Weil es verboten war._

Er selbst hatte es gesagt. Und natürlich wegen des Schwurs.

Sie hätte nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollen. Dann wäre er zumindest nicht mehr ihr Professor gewesen.

Aber was hätte sie dann tun sollen? Und was wäre aus Harry und Ron geworden? Sie hatten einander gebraucht. Wie sehr, war ihnen erst im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Reise bewusst geworden.

Severus jedoch hatte es gleich gewusst.

xxx

Stunden vergingen und die Zeitungen fingen an, sich im Eingang zu stapeln, bis sie sich ein Herz fasste und sie nacheinander in Angriff nahm.

Bisher zählte sie drei Sonderausgaben, eine Eilmeldung jagte die Nächste.

„_Nicht alle Leichen konnten ausfindig gemacht und identifiziert werden."_

„_Freundin aus dem Trio wird vermisst."_

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie das las. Harry und Ron waren bestimmt krank vor Sorge um sie.

Schnell entschied sie sich dafür, dem Orden eine verschlüsselte Botschaft zukommen zu lassen, damit sie zumindest wussten, dass ihr nichts fehlte.

Wenn die Zeitung auf besondere Weise Zugang zu seinem Haus erhielt, wäre es doch bestimmt möglich für sie, seinen Kamin zu benutzen...

Gesagt, getan. Schon bald darauf gab es Entwarnung.

„_Anonymer Hinweis: Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens bezeugen, Granger soll wohlauf sein."_

Ein Lächeln streifte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie sie den anderen das erklären sollte. Doch im Moment war es ihr gleich. Sie musste sich zuerst um Severus kümmern.


	17. Erwachen

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 17

Erwachen

Hermine war bei ihm, als er aufwachte. Zuerst hatte sie noch neben ihm gesessen und gelesen, dann waren ihr die Augen zugefallen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, hatte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Pupillen angestarrt.

Es geschah so unerwartet, dass sie erschrocken auffuhr.

„Severus!" Voller Erwartung hielt sie die Luft an.

„Hermine ...", raspelte er ihr entgegen.

Sie nickte. Seine Stimme klang keinesfalls wie gewöhnlich, dennoch war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt wieder sprechen konnte.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Ihr Herz schien auszusetzen. „Entschuldige?"

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich ..." Sie verstummte, wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Die Erwartungen, die sie gehabt hatte, wurden nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte sich lang genug verloren und allein gelassen gefühlt, mit all ihren unbeantworteten Fragen. Und jetzt hatte er es auch noch geschafft, ihre Illusionen von einer Wiedervereinigung zu zerstören.

Ihre Wangen glühten feuerrot. „Ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen", gestand sie aufrichtig.

Snape nahm es mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen zur Kenntnis. Seine Laune war schon mal besser gewesen.

Hermine atmete dennoch auf. Er war zurück. Und vorerst musste ihr das genügen. Nach Tagen des Bangens war er wieder unter den Lebenden.

„Es tut so gut, deine Stimme zu hören", murmelte sie gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Doch er ging nicht darauf ein. „Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Fast vier Tage."

„Wirklich?" Er wirkte mindestens ebenso verwirrt, wie sie sich fühlte. „Und … was ist passiert, nachdem du mir das Gegengift verabreicht hast?"

„Ich habe dich mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln so gut versorgt, wie ich konnte. Das Zeug, das du zusammengestellt hast, hat wahre Wunder bewirkt. Sogar die offenen Stellen an deinem Hals sind verschwunden. Abgesehen von einigen Narben wird wohl über kurz oder lang nicht viel von den Bissen zu erkennen sein."

Snape kräuselte skeptisch die Mundwinkel. „Abwarten."

Sie räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei, es sieht so aus, als hättest du bei der Wahl der Zutaten für das Gegengift den richtigen Riecher gehabt."

Langsam wippte er mit dem Kopf auf und ab. „Wie gesagt, abwarten."

Hermine legte verwundert die Stirn in Falten. „Willst du vielleicht was trinken?"

Er nickte und sie reichte ihm ein Glas. „Das wird jetzt vermutlich brennen ..."

Mit finsterer Mine nahm er ihr das Wasser ab und setzte es an die Lippen. „Willst du mir etwa dabei zusehen?"

Schnell senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich zu dir gekommen bist", bemerkte sie wie beiläufig, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, bald vor Emotionen überzuquellen. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du dich so schnell erholt hast. Was war eigentlich in dem Gegengift?" Gespannt machte sie eine Pause und hob den Kopf. „Severus?"

Augenblicklich erstarrte sie, als sie die harte Fassade sah, die ihr entgegenblickte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich – ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen."

Sie riss voller Horror die Augen auf. „Bist du – bist du sicher?"

Er nickte.

„Bestimmt ist es nur eine vorübergehende Lähmung, die durch das Gift zustande gekommen ist ..."

Snape knurrte „Lass mich allein. Ich brauche keine weiteren Vorhersagen von dir."

Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

xxx

„_Erinnerungen eines Helden oder eines Mörders?"_

Die neuesten Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten machten Hermine stutzig und sie las weiter. Es traf sie völlig unerwartet, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Endlich hatte sie Gewissheit: er hatte Dumbledore nicht ermordet. Er hatte ihm lediglich einen Gefallen getan.

„_Potter geht an die Öffentlichkeit: Begnadigung für Snape?"_

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer? Oder war es zu früh, um sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen?

Nach und nach schien sich das Rätsel um sein merkwürdiges Verhalten aufzuklären.

Dennoch war sie alles andere als zufrieden mit dem, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Es hatte keine Umarmungen gegeben, kein glückliches Wiedersehen. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein freundliches Wort zur Begrüßung, geschweige denn, der Dankbarkeit.

Selbst die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod hatte er ohne große Emotionen hingenommen. Es überraschte sie kaum noch.

Die Situation zwischen Hermine und ihrem Patienten war weiterhin deutlich angespannt.

Zwar hatte er sie bereits zuvor in allen Möglichen Lebenslagen gesehen und auch ihre Zusammenbrüche miterlebt. Die Tatsache aber, dass es jetzt andersherum war, machte alles nicht gerade leichter.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich Mühe gab, ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken, hatte sie genug anderes zu tun. Sie musste ihn pflegen und sich um ihn kümmern, ebenso wie er sich um sie gekümmert hatte.

Die meiste Arbeit konnte sie mit dem Zauberstab erledigen. Dennoch gab es hin und wieder Dinge, bei denen sie auf sich allein gestellt war, ohne Magie anwenden zu können.

Es war nicht leicht, ihn zu ernähren, geschweige denn, ihn dazu zu bewegen, zum Alltag über zu gehen. Dennoch sah sie nicht ein, warum er nicht anfangen wollte, sein Leben langsam wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Noch immer konnte er nicht aufstehen. Vielleicht war das eine Erklärung für den dunklen Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld, das es so war. Und es war alles andere als fair, dass er seine Launen auf ihrem Rücken austrug.

Hermine hatte sich bemüht, geduldig mit ihm zu sein. Irgendwann aber waren selbst ihre Grenzen erreicht, denn als er sich beharrlich weigerte, sich von ihr auf die Toilette helfen zu lassen, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihm eine Flasche zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Du kannst natürlich auch warten, bis deine Blase platzt und alles nass ist", kommentierte sie bissig. „An deiner Stelle würde ich aber die Zähne zusammenbeißen und jetzt in diese verdammte Vase pissen!"

Er riss ungläubig die Augen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Das ist erniedrigend."

„Mag ja sein. Aber es ist nicht recht viel schlimmer als damals, wenn du dich erinnerst. Denkst du, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, so von dir gefunden zu werden? Du hattest wenigstens was an ..."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn alleine.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später schaute sie wieder im Wohnzimmer vorbei.

Es wurde ein sehr ruhiger Tag. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein weiteres Wort.

xxx

„Zieh dein Hemd aus."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir frische Sachen zusammenzusuchen."

Seine Augen verformten sich zu dunklen, engen Schlitzen. „Du warst unerlaubt in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

Betreten nickte sie. Was so schlimm daran sein sollte, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Dazu hattest du kein Recht!"

„Kommen schon, Severus", seufzte sie und ließ sich erschöpft neben ihn auf die Kante des Sofas sinken. „Ich habe versucht, den gröbsten Schmutz mit dem Zauberstab zu beseitigen. Aber das kann nicht ewig so weitergehen. Jetzt, wo du wieder unter den Lebenden bist, solltest du dir wirklich frische Sachen anziehen. Du musst deine Muskeln bewegen, bevor sie verkümmern." Angestrengt holte sie Luft. „Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich mich gleich vergewissern, dass du keine weiteren Verletzungen hast."

„Das fällt dir reichlich früh ein", gab er sarkastisch zurück.

„Ich meine es ernst."

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Vergiss es! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage."

Hermine wusste, warum er sich weigerte: die Narben. Wahrscheinlich waren in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr dazu gekommen.

„Zieh das Hemd aus", drang sie weiter. „Bitte."

„Damit du mich wie einen Affen begaffen kannst? Den Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun."

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Denkst du, das interessiert mich? Ron ist einmal vor meinen Augen zersplittert. Und glaube mir, das war kein schöner Anblick. Aber er war ein Freund. Und da ich etwas tun musste, habe ich ihm die Sachen ausgezogen, um ihn zu heilen." Energisch stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich werde nicht davor zurückschrecken, es wieder zu tun."

Leise grummelnd gab er schließlich nach und knöpfte seine Sachen auf. Den schwarzen Frack, das weiße Hemd...

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern schälte er sich dann aus den Lagen, ohne Hermine eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie schluckte, als sie seinen blassen, sehnigen Oberkörper vor sich sah. Es waren wirklich neue Narben dazu gekommen.

Hermine war so in sich gekehrt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass er sie ganz plötzlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen anstarrte.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Es klang wie ein Echo aus Ihrer Vergangenheit.

Schon damals hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie abwesend und schweigsam das Bild seiner Mutter angestarrt hatte.

Wütend schnaubte sie ihn an. „Was willst du von mir hören, Severus? Dass ich scharf darauf war, dich so zu sehen? Ist es das? Ich bin erschöpft. Ich kann nicht mehr! Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mich bemüht, dir zu helfen und deine Privatsphäre so gut es ging zu respektieren. Ich habe mithilfe der Magie das Blut, den Urin und alles andere aus deinen Sachen entfernt. Was denkst du eigentlich über mich? Wir haben uns nackt in den Armen gehalten. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen! Und wenn ich dich erniedrigen wollte, hätte ich dich kurzerhand mit dem Zauberstab ausgezogen, um dich zu _begaffen_, wie du es so schön genannt hast. Also hör auf, dich zu beschweren."

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine machte sich daran, ihn mit dem Zauberstab auf weitere Verletzungen zu überprüfen.

„Nichts", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. „Ich kann nichts finden ..."

Er knurrte. „Zufrieden?"

Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und reichte ihm einen Stapel frischer Kleidung.

„Ich dachte mir, du willst bestimmt das Übliche tragen."

Ihre Wangen waren hochrot angelaufen. Es war schon seltsam gewesen, sich in seinem Kleiderschrank zurechtzufinden. Noch seltsamer war es, ihn nach all der Zeit unbekleidet zu sehen.

Es hatte sie nicht kalt gelassen. Im Gegenteil. Es hatte sie zutiefst bewegt.

„Ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen ..."

Er nickte.

Verlegen ließ sie ihn alleine zurück.

xxx

„Wir müssen reden."

„Wieder einmal?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Was erwartest du diesmal von mir?"

Sie seufzte. „Nichts. Ich denke nur, dass du mir eine Erklärung zu all dem geben sollte."

„Denkst du? Warum?"

„Was?"

„Ich fragte, warum?"

„Deshalb." Angesäuert knallte sie ihm den Stapel Zeitungen auf den Tisch. „Ich dachte, wenigstens jetzt würdest du es mir freiwillig erklären. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Du hast Dumbledore nicht absichtlich ermordet, sondern ihm einen Gefallen getan. Richtig? Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt? Warum hast du mich einfach glauben lassen, du hättest ihn ermordet?"

Er zog die Brauen fest zusammen und sie konnte erkennen, dass er wütend war. „Hat Potter das etwa behauptet?"

„Harry ist mein Freund. Ich vertraue ihm. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob ich der Zeitung glauben kann."

„Natürlich ...", grinste er süffisant.

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Antworte mir! Wenigstens dieses eine Mal!"

Gemächlich faltete er die Finger vor dem Schoß ineinander und schnaubte. „Ja."

„Ist das alles?"

„Was willst du denn noch hören?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Glaubst du, das würde irgendetwas ändern? Glaubst du, die Welt sieht mich jetzt in einem anderen Licht? Warum bist du noch hier? Warum kehrst du mir nicht auch einfach den Rücken zu, wie der Rest der Menschheit es getan hat? Sie verachtet mich. Aber alle dachten, Dumbledore wäre ein Heiliger. Doch das war er nicht. Und selbst dann, wenn wir hier nicht von ihm reden, habe ich sehr wohl gemordet. Und du weißt, was ich meine, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Natürlich ändert es etwas. Für mich. Und ich bin überzeugt, für viele andere auch. Im Tagespropheten steht, dass Harry dich entlastet hat. Mithilfe deiner Erinnerungen."

Er zog gereizt die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine Zähne. „Vielleicht solltest du dann Potter fragen, was du wissen willst."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum? Warum bist du nur so verbittert? Ich will dir helfen, Severus. Obwohl du mich von dir geschoben hast."

Entschieden blickte er weg, ohne ihr darauf zu antworten.

xxx

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Stille.

„Kannst du deine Beine bewegen?"

Wider nichts.

„Woher soll ich wissen, was ich tun soll, wenn du mir nicht antwortest?"

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, nein. Ich kann sie nicht bewegen."

Hermine klemmte unbewusst ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Es war zermürbend.

„Was jetzt? Eine Runde Mitleid für den Krüppel?"

Sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrer Brust und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist", knurrte er hart.

Jedes seiner bitteren Worte, erinnerte sie an die Zeit, die sie heimlich mit ihm verbracht hatte. Die Zeit, in der er sie getröstet hatte und für sie da gewesen war. Es schmerzte sie, ihn jetzt so zu sehen, am Rande der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung, die einst sie selbst begleitet hatte.

Ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Snape zuckte wie erwartet zusammen. Dass sie sich näher gekommen waren, war lange her. Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn erneut eingeholt.

„Komm schon, Severus. Wir werden einen neuen Versuch starten. Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Formel, die dir helfen wird, die wir noch nicht getestet haben."

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Lass es gut sein. Du hast genug getan. Wenn das Gift die Nervenbahnen zerstört hat, wird auch ein weiterer Zaubertrank nicht helfen."

Sie drückte seine Hand. „Wir werden es versuchen ..."

Verloren blickte er ins Leere hinein. „Nein. Gönn der Küche etwas Ruhe. Sie ist nicht als Labor geeignet, glaube mir. Lass mich einfach nur hier liegen. Ich möchte allein sein."

„Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als er erneut nicht antwortete, trottete sie auf ihr Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Sie würde nicht aufgeben.

Früher oder später würde sie eine Lösung finden, schließlich hatte er allerhand Nützliches in seinen Vorräten, was es ihr ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten erlaubte, die Aufgabe seiner Krankenschwester zu meistern.

Trotzdem war die Situation unangenehm. Für beide, denn die Probleme, mit denen sie zu kämpfen hatte, lagen hauptsächlich bei seiner Sturheit.

Doch so war er nun einmal.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass er sich schämte. Sie selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass sie seinen Körper noch nie zuvor so verletzlich gesehen hatte.

All seine Narben, ob alt oder neu. Die fahle Haut. Die Schlange an seinem Arm, die verblasst war - sie erinnerte sich genau an sie und würde sie nie vergessen.

Er wirkte zerbrechlich, still und reglos, so dass sie alleine beim Gedanken daran schauderte.

Es machte ihr nichts aus, für ihn da zu sein. Im Gegenteil, sie tat es gerne. Doch wie lange würde sie es noch ertragen können, seine eisige Stimmung hinzunehmen? All die abweisenden, lieblosen Gesten und Worte kamen ihr vor, als sei er ein völlig anderer Mensch.

xxx

„Ich habe dich geküsst."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast was?" Mit einem Mal sah er unheimlich wütend aus.

„Du warst so schwer verletzt und ich hatte Angst um dich, Severus."

„Dazu hattest du kein Recht!", schnaubte er zurück.

„Bitte, lass es mich erklären ..."

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wollte ihn berühren.

Er aber verzerrte nur seine Mundwinkel und schob sie von sich. „Erklären? Schon wieder?"

Sie verstummte. Es waren Tage vergangen, ehe sie sich getraut hatte, ihn mit weiteren Überraschungen zu bombardieren.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von der Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen lag.

„Ich möchte mich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Wir haben uns bereits zuvor geküsst. Aber du, Severus Snape, bist noch immer der Feigling von damals, wenn es um Gefühle geht. Du hast kein Recht mehr, mich so zu behandeln. Ich weiß, dass du an mich gedacht hast. Du hast immer noch das ganze Zeug im Schrank aufgehoben. Die Sachen, die ich getragen habe, als ich hier gelebt habe. Versuch nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten. Ich habe genug gelitten."

Er war sprachlos. In seinem Kopf jedoch arbeitete es trotzdem.

Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht aufgegeben und war ihren Freunden gefolgt, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn zu retten? Ihn, ihren alten, verhassten Professor.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte er, es heraus zu finden.

Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Doch er musste es wissen.

Aber wie? Genauso wie damals konnte er nicht damit umgehen. Das war einfach nicht er!

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie stellte sein Essen auf dem Sofatisch ab und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um nach Worten zu suchen, er ließ es jedoch nicht dazu kommen. Stattdessen starrte er sie an, mit seinen vor Wut glühenden Augen.

„Wie konntest du nur so selbstbezogen sein und mir das antun? Sie mich an! Ich bin ein nutzloser, von der Welt verstoßener Krüppel!"

Seine Stimme klang so gebrochen, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Selbstbezogen? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu nennen! Du hast damals damit angefangen. Du hast mir zuerst das Leben gerettet. Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich mein Dasein so entwickeln würde, hätte ich mir besser gewünscht, du hättest mich verbluten lassen."

Er rollte die Mundwinkel zurück. „Ist das alles?", fragte er dann.

„Was meinst du?"

„Warum hast du dich nicht einfach abgewendet und bist weiter deinen Freunden gefolgt?"

Hermine schluckte. „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, das zu tun, Severus. Wenn du dich erinnerst, warst du es, der mich gebeten hat, weiter nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Und ich habe es getan. Für dich. Doch nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass du mich derart verletzen würdest. Du hast mich aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen, obwohl du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst. Wenn du also wissen willst, warum ich in der Heulenden Hütte bei dir geblieben bin, dann hast du hiermit deine Antwort: ich konnte nicht gehen. Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für dich."

„Erzähl mir nicht sowas!", spuckte er. „Du warst meine Schülerin. Nicht umgekehrt. Ich war damals verantwortlich für dich. Und das war etwas vollkommen anderes."

„Tatsächlich? Du warst verletzt. Du wärst gestorben, Severus."

„Hör auf damit!", bellte er.

Aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Du kannst nicht bestimmen, was ich zu sagen oder zu tun habe. Ich bin erwachsen und wir sind nicht länger in der Schule, Severus."

„Trotzdem hast du mir gegenüber Respekt zu zeigen."

„Ich habe dich immer respektiert. Andererseits hätte ich dich zu Tode bluten lassen." Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ein Deja-vu. „Doch ich konnte es nicht. Genauso wie du damals."

Er starrte sie wortlos an und Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um ihn da zu lassen, wo er war: auf seinem alten, heruntergekommenen Sofa.

Alleine.


	18. Alte Wunden und Narben

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 18

Alte Wunden und Narben

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Wieder einmal hatten sie ihre Träume heimgesucht. Und wieder einmal machte sie sich heimlich auf ins Bad, um sich Gesicht und Hände zu waschen.

Als sie dann ihr Spiegelbild vor sich sah, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Warum hatte sie all das zu erdulden? Warum war bei Severus noch immer keine Besserung in Sicht? Warum stieß er sie immer wieder von sich?

Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und so sackte sie, genauso wie damals, auf dem Boden in seinem alten, schäbigen Badezimmer zusammen, leise vor sich hin schluchzend.

Das Zittern ihres ausgelaugten Körpers wollte nicht aufhören, ebenso wenig wollten die Tränen versiegen.

„Habe ich nicht das Recht, glücklich zu sein?", wimmerte sie zu sich selbst. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als würde er zerplatzen. „Das Recht auf Anerkennung? Warum ist er nur so stur? Warum missachtet er mich so?"

Es war alles zu viel für sie gewesen und die Erlebnisse, die sie in eben jenem verhängnisvollen Sommer gemacht hatte, waren erst der Anfang eines nicht enden wollenden Kampfes gewesen. Ein Kampf um ihre Liebe, die im Schatten Voldemorts gestanden hatte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie sie mit aller Kraft aus ihrem Inneren heraus. „Was soll ich nur tun?"

xxx

Hermines Muskeln schmerzten. Alles in ihr hatte sich zusammen gekrampft, als eine Stimme zu ihr vordrang.

„Hermine."

Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört, bis er plötzlich hinter ihr stand, etwas wackelig zwar, aber auf seinen eigenen Beinen.

„Ich missachte dich nicht."

Überrascht schluckte sie alles hinunter und fuhr herum. „Severus!"

Sie robbte erschöpft über den kalten Boden auf ihn zu und umklammerte mit den Armen seine Beine. „Du bist gelaufen!"

Es klang so ungläubig, so zweifelnd, dass beide kein weiteres Wort darüber verloren. Im Augenblick zählte nur, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Severus stützte sich auf ihre Schultern und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken.

Hermine sackte vornüber und ihr Kopf fiel schwer auf seinen Schoß hinab. Sie heulte ungehalten los. Sie spürte seinen Blick, der sich brennend über ihren Rücken legte. Mit aller Kraft drückte er sie an sich.

Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr Haar. „Es wird alles gut", sagte er beruhigend, so wie er es damals getan hatte, obwohl seine sonst so starke Stimme noch immer geschwächt war.

Plötzlich hielt er wie erstarrt inne. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Woher hast du diese Narbe auf deiner Schulter?"

Ihr Schluchzen verstummte und sie blickte auf, ohne den Kopf von seinem Schoß zu nehmen. „Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Greifer hatten uns gefangen und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht."

Die Erkenntnis schien ihn hart zu treffen. „Ich habe davon gehört." Er schluckte. „Hermine es - es tut mir so leid. Aber das mit Bella wusste ich nicht."

Sie wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. Es gab so einiges, was er nicht wusste. Und sie konnte nur erahnen, dass es andersherum genauso war. Die Gerüchte, die sie über die Zustände in Hogwarts gehört hatte, während sie mit den Jungs auf der Flucht gewesen war, waren mehr als beunruhigend.

Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ehrlich gesagt war das noch das geringste Übel von allem ..."

Er wendete den Blick ab und starrte abwesend ins Nichts hinein. „Ich war im Wald", sagte er dann. „Ich - ich habe dich dort gesehen. Im Forest of Dean."

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. „Du hast was? Severus! Sieh mich an."

Wie mechanisch gehorchte er. „Ich war dort, um euch das Schwert zu geben. Du saßt am Feuer, in meinen Umhang gehüllt."

„Du? Das Schwert war von dir?"

Er nickte matt.

„Jetzt ergibt alles endlich einen Sinn!"

„Was du getan hast, war sehr unachtsam, Hermine. Wenn auch nur einer der Greifer dort gewesen wäre ..."

„Ich weiß, Severus. Wir hatten Schutzzauber. Aber manchmal – manchmal war ich einfach nicht ich selbst. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Ich habe mir deinetwegen die Augen wund geheult ... Und überhaupt, warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du hättest mir alles erklären können."

Er stieß ein verbittertes Schnauben aus. „Hätte ich das? Hättest du mir denn geglaubt?"

Sie konnte die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen sehen. Er hatte Recht.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie nachdenklich. „Aber du hättest es versuchen müssen."

„Ich wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde, wäre ich auch nur in deine Nähe gekommen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen. Das musst du mir glauben."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie soll ich dir glauben, wenn du mich immer noch von dir stößt?"

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schloss er traurig die Augen und schwieg vor sich hin, wie er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte ihn an sich pressen und ihn küssen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Es war zu viel geschehen, um es in einer einzigen Nacht zu klären.

„Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit bei mir", murmelte sie nach einer schieren Ewigkeit gedankenverloren in die Stille hinein.

„Was meinst du?" Seine Lippen hatten sich kaum bewegt, als er gesprochen hatte.

„Deinen Umhang. Du hast ihn damals in der Bibliothek zurückgelassen ..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich in der Kälte des Raumes.

Tief betroffen nickte er. „Ja."

„Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich ihn in meiner Nähe. Ich habe ihn vor den Jungs in meiner Tasche versteckt und ihn mir Nachts über die Schultern gelegt, wenn ich Wache hatte. Es war alles, was ich von dir hatte, Severus."

Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie unter ihrer Trennung gelitten hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät."


	19. Zu spät

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 19

Zu spät

„Zu spät? Was meinst du?", fragte er irritiert.

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, Severus. Aber es ist so viel geschehen. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich mir erwartet habe, als ich dich in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen habe. Es hat mich schwer mitgenommen. Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich dich nicht verlieren wollte. Ich wollte bei dir sein und mich um dich kümmern. Und das habe ich getan. Aber all die Dinge, die du seither zu mir gesagt hast, haben mir bewusst gemacht, dass der Krieg zwischen uns geraten ist. Er hat uns so weit voneinander entfernt, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, was ich eigentlich hier mache."

Sie verstummte und beobachtete, wie er sie mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen anstarrte. Dann senkte er den Blick und schluckte hart.

Erneut legte sich ein tiefes, bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen sie, bis er sie wieder ansah.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", hörte Hermine ihn sagen.

Seine Stimme war immer noch rau und unvollständig, doch ihr Herz klopfte viel zu wild, als dass sie es weiter beachtet hätte. Verängstigt lag sie auf seinem Schoß und wartete darauf, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Es ist viel geschehen. Zu viel. Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt, weil der Krieg Opfer fordert." Er blinzelte sie unsicher an. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Was ich dir angetan habe, ist unverzeihlich. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Die Zeit ist nicht stehen geblieben. Im Gegenteil, sie hat mich erneut zum Mörder gemacht."

„Severus ..."

„Nein." Er hob die Hand und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Lass mich ausreden, Hermine. Bitte." Sie nickte matt und so seufzte er und fuhr fort. „Was Dumbledore von mir verlangt hat, war der einzige Weg für mich, meine Deckung vor Voldemort aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich mir davon erwartet habe. Einerseits hatte ich die Hoffnung für mich aufgegeben, dich je wieder in den Armen halten zu können, aber andererseits dachte ich, dass ich es schaffen könnte, ihn zu besiegen. Ich wollte dich nie verlieren und hätte auch niemals damit gerechnet, dass er mich wegen eines Zauberstabs töten würde. Unzählige Male habe ich ihn hinters Licht geführt und ihn ausgespielt. Doch dieses Mal, als ihr dabei wart und den Mord an mir bezeugen konntet, war ich machtlos gegen ihn. Ich dachte, ich würde sterben. Doch diesmal war es anders, als zuvor. So oft hatte ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. So oft wäre ich bereit gewesen, tatsächlich zu sterben. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte, es würde geschehen, konnte ich meinen Kopf erneut aus der Schlinge ziehen. Nur diesmal nicht. Und es hat mir Angst gemacht. Vor allem, als ich dein Gesicht gesehen habe und mir dadurch wurde bewusst, dass ich nicht sterben wollte. Ich wollte bei dir sein. Für immer."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und ließ den Blick auf seine zugeknöpfte Brust schweifen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ganz wässrig von all den Tränen, die sich in ihnen gesammelt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Severus", gestand sie tief bewegt. „Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mir gewünscht, wieder bei dir zu sein und in deinen Armen zu liegen. Es war alles, was ich wollte, als ich in diesen unzähligen Nächten in deinen Umhang gehüllt am Feuer saß und mir den Himmel angesehen habe. Ich wollte bei dir sein. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe immerzu geheult und deinen Namen gerufen. Aber es drang keine Antwort zu mir durch."

Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter und strich mit den Fingern über seine Knöpfe, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Unter ihrer Hand konnte sie das unruhige Klopfen seines Herzens hören. Plötzlich hob sie wieder den Blick und sah ihn an.

„Ich wünschte, alles wäre anders gekommen. Ich wünschte, wir hätten das nicht durchmachen müssen. Und ich wünschte, du hättest versucht, mit mir zu reden. Du hättest es wenigstens versuchen können."

Voller Erwartung starrte sie ihn an und ihre Augen konnten das Wasser nicht länger halten, als sich dicke Tropfen formten und nach unten liefen.

„Aber du hast es nicht getan, Severus. Kein einziges Wort."

Er sog die Luft scharf in sich ein und öffnete die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen. „Hermine ..."

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Es ist zu spät. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel ein Mensch ertragen kann, aber so langsam glaube ich, dass ich meine Grenzen überschritten habe. Ich kann nicht mehr. Selbst dann, wenn ich nie aufgehört habe, dich zu lieben, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiterhin zulassen kann, dass du mich immer wieder von dir schiebst." Ihr Kiefer bebte, als sie Luft holte. „Es ist genug."

Severus wurde von einem eisigen Schauder durchzogen. Sein fahles, eingefallenes Gesicht wirkte wie das eines Geistes, als er mit all seiner Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zu ihr sprach. „Ich verstehe." Dann schluckte er und verstummte wieder.

Hermine nahm wie in Zeitlupe ihre Hand von seiner Brust und nickte. „Morgen werde ich zum Fuchsbau abreisen. Ich bin Harry und Ron eine Erklärung schuldig." Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Soll ich dir noch etwas besorgen? Ein paar Lebensmittel vielleicht?"

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich angespannt und seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst. „Nein."

Hermine nickte. „Gut. Wenn ja, dann lass es mich bis morgen früh wissen."

Sein Kehlkopf vibrierte, doch er antwortete nicht darauf und wendete den Blick von ihr ab. „Es ist spät. Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Sie fröstelte, als sie den monotonen Klang in seiner Stimme hörte. „Ja, vermutlich."

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm los. Dann stand sie auf und schritt an ihm vorbei in den Flur hinaus. Erst dort hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Severus?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich wieder von unzähligen Strähnen verdeckt, doch Hermine konnte die harte, altbekannte Fassade darunter deutlich erkennen. „Ja?"

„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Es war sehr mutig, was du für uns alle getan hast."

Ohne zu antworten senkte er den Blick und starrte die kalte Wand an, die er bereits damals genauestens studiert hatte, als er in jenem verhängnisvollen Sommer zusammen mit ihr in diesem Badezimmer gewesen war und sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte.


	20. Der engste Freund

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 20

Der engste Freund

Severus hörte, wie unweit von ihm die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ins Schloss fiel. Die Kälte, die in ihm steckte, wurde schlagartig zu Hitze. Sein Puls begann zu rasen und seine Hände ballten sich zu wütenden Fäusten. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war erwacht und glühte tiefschwarz. Er unterdrückte den Schrei, der in seiner Kehle steckte und biss sich auf die Zunge, bis er das Blut hervorquellen spürte, das in seinen Mund strömte. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schluckte das metallische Aroma hinunter, ohne auch nur einen Laut auszustoßen. Binnen Sekunden wurden seine Augen glasig und seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, doch er war es gewohnt, jeglichen Schmerz stumm zu erdulden. Sein Lehrmeister war nicht zimperlich mit ihm gewesen.

Er sog die Luft scharf in seine Lungen ein, hielt den Atem an und spürte für einen Moment lang nichts anderes, als den rasenden Herzschlag in seiner Brust. Und dann, dann schlug er mit der Hand auf die schäbigen Fließen ein, auf denen er saß.

Die Wut, die in seinem Inneren steckte, absorbierte einen Teil des Schmerzes, der durch seine Knöchel zuckte. Erneut holte er zum Schlag aus und ließ ungebremst seine Faust auf den Boden hinabsausen.

Etwas in seiner Hand knackte. Dann wurde es still im Haus.

Hermine konnte die unterdrückten Schmerzensschreie im Badezimmer nicht hören. Sie lag auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer und hatte sich zu einer verkrampften Kugel zusammengerollt. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und verloren sich in Snapes Bettzeug.

Ihr Entschluss, zum Fuchsbau abzureisen, kam nicht von ungefähr, doch die Tatsache, dass er auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu ihr in den ersten Stock gekommen war, hatte sie darin bestätigt, dass der Moment gekommen war, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Sie hatte getan was sie konnte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie auf ein Zeichen gewartet und darauf gehofft, dass es zwischen ihr und Severus wieder so sein könnte wie früher. Doch wieder einmal hatte er es nicht geschafft, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich seine Gefühle für sie einzugestehen. Vielleicht, so dachte sie betrübt, hatte sie sich aber auch nur etwas vorgemacht...

xxx

Die Aufregung im Fuchsbau war riesig, als Hermine früh am nächsten Morgen dort eintraf. Alle drängten sich um sie, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging.

Alle bis auf einen.

Die Trauer im Haus war groß, Freds Tod ein unbeschreiblicher Verlust. Dennoch spürte sie die Freude, die die Familie erfüllte, als sie sie Willkommen hieß.

Harry wartete stumm in einer Ecke, bis sich der größte Rummel gelegt hatte. Erst dann, als Hermine den anderen verständlich machen konnte, dass sie erschöpft war und Ruhe brauchte, bekam er Gelegenheit, ungestört mit ihr zu sein.

Sie gingen langsam aufeinander zu und fielen sich um den Hals, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen, als sie sich in den Armen lagen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry leise.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch einfach im Stich gelassen habe", schluchzte sie. Es war unübersehbar, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Harry!"

„Das bin ich ebenfalls. Ich hatte Angst, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt."

Hermine seufzte und ging nicht darauf ein. Noch nicht. „Was hast du Ron über mich erzählt?"

Er löste sich behutsam von ihr los und führte sie zum Sofa hinüber. „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass du unter dem Krieg leidest, eben wie jeder andere auch. Du konntest nicht einfach jemanden sterben lassen, der uns sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet hat. Nicht einmal jemanden wie Snape. Zum Glück warst du schon immer sehr fürsorglich, also hat er es mir abgenommen. Sonst habe ich nichts weiter gesagt. Nichts über Snape. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Ron die Nachricht mit Snape und dir verkraften würde. Später habe ich dann versucht, allen zu erklären, dass du einfach eine Auszeit bräuchtest. Und du wirst es nicht glauben, sie haben es mir sogar abgenommen."

Erleichtert nickte sie. „Danke, Harry. Ich schulde dir was. Mehr, als du ahnst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen lügen musst."

Er lächelte zaghaft. „Es war ja nicht ganz gelogen, oder? Du hattest tatsächlich eine Auszeit."

„Ja, die hatte ich."

„Und? Wie war es sonst noch so bei dir?" Seine Augen sahen sie verhalten und dennoch fragend an.

Hermine schluckte. „Er lebt."

Harry sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen ein. „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, oder?" Etwas verunsichert fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Und was jetzt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ging ihm verdammt schlecht, Harry. Er wäre fast gestorben. Aber das weißt du ja selbst. Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass er das überlebt hat."

Nachdenklich wippte er mit dem Kopf. „Und was ist dann passiert, Hermine?"

Sie seufzte. „Irgendwie ist es mir gelungen, ihn zu sich nach Hause zu bringen. Er hatte ein Gegengift vorbereitet und das habe ich ihm gegeben. Dann habe ich ihn mit allem versorgt, so gut ich konnte. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich trauen konnte, bis ich in der Zeitung gelesen habe, dass du seine Erinnerungen an die Öffentlichkeit weiter gegeben hast."

Harrys Wangen wurden plötzlich feuerrot. „Oh ..."

Sie nickte. „Allerdings. Er war nicht gerade begeistert davon, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe. Aber wenigstens wusste ich dann, dass es stimmte und der Krieg tatsächlich vorbei war."

Verlegen rückte er seine Brille zurecht. „Verstehe."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das jemals verkraften wird, Harry. Ehrlich, er ist ziemlich wütend gewesen. Es ist einfach nicht sein Ding, so in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Aber trotzdem möchte ich dir danken, dass du es getan hast. Die Welt soll wissen, was er geleistet hat. Er verdient es, nur ist er einfach zu stur, um es sich einzugestehen. Außerdem war es der einzige Weg, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass er Dumbledore nicht böswillig ermordet hat." Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Das war sehr clever von dir."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Tatsächlich? Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich ziemliche Bedenken deswegen. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob er es schaffen würde ..."

Hermine schluckte. „Ja, kann ich verstehen. Doch ich glaube, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Er war nicht einfach nur Dumbledores Mörder, wie wir alle dachten. Er hat seinen Befehl ausgeführt und sich damit selbst geopfert. Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns geahnt hat, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand."

Alleine der Gedanke, dass Severus all diese Dinge durchstehen musste, ohne sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, ließ sie schaudern.

Für eine Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen, ehe Harry sich traute, sie über weitere Details zu befragen. „Hermine, bitte versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber so langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du verschweigst mir da was. Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

„Hmmm", brummte sie leise. „Wir – wir sind nicht zusammen, wenn du das meinst. Glaube ich jedenfalls." Sie seufzte.

Harrys Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Hermine … Wie? … Warum nicht?"

Sie konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören und blinzelte ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist so viel passiert. Er wirkte einfach verändert … Ich meine, das ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass er die ganze Zeit allein damit war, ohne sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können, aber als wäre das nicht genug, musste ich feststellen, dass ich mit dieser Enttäuschung nicht umgehen konnte." Sie zog zitternd die Nase hoch. „Er hätte es mir sagen können, Harry. Das mit Dumbledore. Oder es zumindest versuchen … Ich dachte die ganze Zeit über, er hat ihn tatsächlich ermordet. So wie wir alle es dachten. Und er hat mir nichts gesagt. Nicht ein Wort. Obwohl er es war, der im Forest of Dean war, um uns das Schwert zu bringen. Verstehst du das? Er hätte es wenigstens versuchen können!"

Harry schluckte. „Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich habe es in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Er war da und hat dich beobachtet. Er war ganz nah bei dir, als du am Feuer gesessen bist, mit seinem Umhang über deinen Schultern."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Mein Gott, Harry!" Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen und sie fiel ihm erneut um den Hals. „Er hätte etwas sagen können!", schluchzte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren Rücken. „Ja, das hätte er. Aber er konnte es nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es auch jetzt nicht konnte, als du ihn zurückgelassen hast, oder?"

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was meinst du?"

Harry räusperte sich. „Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich glaube tatsächlich, dass er dich liebt. Nein. Ich weiß es! Ich habe es gesehen. Fast all die Dinge, die er mir mit seinen Erinnerungen hinterlassen hat, drehten sich um dich. Mal abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Schwur, den er für Draco geleistet hat und das mit Dumbledore und Voldemort. Und einige Dinge über meine Mutter ... Weißt du, sie war der ursprüngliche Grund, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hat, mich über all die Jahre zu beschützen. Und das, obwohl er uns allen das Gefühl gegeben hat, er würde das Gegenteil davon tun."

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Gott! Ich habe es im Tagespropheten gelesen und konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles wahr ist. Aber dann stimmt es, Harry? Es ist wahr?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Allerdings. Auch das mit dir und ihm. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr tatsächlich so füreinander empfindet. Aber dann musste ich einsehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe ..."

Wie auf Kommando röteten sich seine Wangen und Hermine konnte nur erahnen, was er alles in Snapes Erinnerungen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, du hast gesehen, wie wir ..." Sie verstummte plötzlich.

„Weißt du", begann er zögerlich, „es gab da gewisse Dinge, die ich lieber nicht gesehen hätte, aber abgesehen davon muss ich sagen, dass es mich sehr überrascht hat, dass er überhaupt zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist." Er holte Luft. „Hermine, Snape liebt dich."

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an.

„Das tut er wirklich. Und du kannst mir glauben, sonst würde ich dir das nicht sagen."

Endlich kam Bewegung in Hermine. „Harry!", rief sie aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen vor meiner Abreise nicht einmal mehr gesehen. Als ich gegangen bin, war die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer geschlossen und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, also bin ich einfach ... gegangen ..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Hermine", sagte er ernst und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was ich in seinen Erinnerungen über dich gesehen habe, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum du noch hier herum sitzt." Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich bin bestimmt kein Experte, wenn es um Snape geht, aber nach allem, was geschehen ist, denke ich, er könnte etwas Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen. Du bist die einzige Person, der er sich anvertraut hat, mal abgesehen von Dumbledore."

Hermine nickte betreten. „Und der ist tot. Du hast Recht. Er braucht wirklich jemanden, der für ihn da ist." Unsicher drückte sie seine Hand. „Ich muss zu ihm! Eigentlich hätte ich ihn überhaupt nicht alleine lassen dürfen! Gott! … Harry, tust du mir einen Gefallen und sagst den anderen, dass ich weg musste?"

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sehr sie um Severus gebangt hatte. Sie musste sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging, ganz gleich, um welchen Preis. Ihre Augen blitzten voller Tatendrang auf.

„Sag einfach irgendwas, mir ist es gleich. Von mir aus sollen alle erfahren, dass ich die ganze Zeit über bei Severus Snape war. Der Krieg ist vorüber, was soll da noch groß schief gehen?"

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten, als er sie betrachtete und lächelte verhalten. „Das ist vermutlich keine so gute Idee, Mione. Denk mal an das Ministerium und auch an Ron. Aber mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen, wie ich sie beschwichtigen kann. Du hast all die Jahre über zu mir gehalten, da ist es das Mindeste, dass ich dir etwas zurückgebe."

Hermine nickte kaum merklich. „Das hast du bereits getan, Harry. Du warst immer mein Freund. Und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich als solchen bezeichnen kann."

Ein letztes Mal hielten sie sich in den Armen, dann sprang Hermine auf und rannte zum Kamin der Weasleys, um nach Spinner's End zurückzukehren.


	21. Der Eindringling

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 21

Der Eindringling

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, nachdem sie durch den Kamin der Weasleys gereist war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch Zugang zu Snapes Haus hatte, sonst wäre sie nicht soweit gekommen.

Sie klopfte sich den Staub von den Schultern, stieg aus der kalten Asche und sah sich um. Obwohl sie nur ein paar Stunden fort gewesen war, kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Severus wieder zu sehen. Doch schnell musste sie erkennen, dass das Haus auf den ersten Blick nicht gerade den Eindruck machte, als wäre jemand anwesend. Um sicher zu gehen, überprüfte sie die Küche. Dann raste sie die Treppe hinauf. Kaum war sie oben angekommen, stürzte sie in Snapes Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort musste sie feststellen, dass es verlassen war. Nachdem sie auch das Bad überprüft hatte, war sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

Er war nicht hier.

Er war fort.

Panik überkam sie. Warum hatte sie ihn einfach so zurückgelassen? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte?

Wie von Sinnen kehrte sie in sein Schlafzimmer zurück - nur um sicher zu gehen - und starrte auf das verlassene Bett. Er musste letzte Nacht hier gewesen sein, doch es war nur schwer zu erkennen, ob er das Bett überhaupt benutzt hatte, Severus hatte schon immer viel zu wenig geschlafen.

Hermine fröstelte. Dies war sein Zuhause. Wo sonst konnte er sein, wenn nicht hier? Schmerzvoll schoss ihr ins Gedächtnis, dass er das Haus nie gemocht hatte. Warum also sollte er hierbleiben, wenn es keinen Grund dazu gab?

Genau in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Panik in Angst wandelte, hörte sie unten im Haus Geräusche. Angespannt hielt sie den Atem an und schlich sich zur Tür.

Da war es wieder. Ein Geklapper, ein Scheppern. Es klang eindeutig danach, als würde jemand verschiedene Gegenstände unachtsam herum werfen und sie kannte Severus inzwischen zu gut, um zu wissen, dass es nicht seine Art war, so achtlos mit seinen Dingen umzugehen. Irgendjemand - oder irgendetwas - musste dort sein.

Schnell zog sie den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hose und schlich zur Treppe vor. Stufe für Stufe tastete sie sich nach unten. Die Geräusche kamen mit jedem Schritt näher und Hermine schoss in den Sinn, dass sie aus dem Keller stammen mussten. Als sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte und vorsichtig um die Ecke bog, setzte beinahe ihr Herz aus.

Die Tür zur Kellertreppe stand offen und als sie sich bückte, konnte sie am Ende der Treppe die Gestalt eines Mannes sehen, der eine große Kiste durchwühlte. Bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie, dass es nicht Severus war, der lautstark im Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabs den Kellerraum auf den Kopf stellte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und machte das Licht an. Der Fremde fuhr herum und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Miss … Granger."

Sie schluckte hart, ehe sie sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. „Mr. Malfoy!"

Eine Weile sahen sie sich an, als wüssten beide nicht so recht, was sie aus der Situation machen sollten. Dann senkte er vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich, ohne den Griff ihrer Finger zu lockern. „Was – was tun Sie hier?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen."

Oh. So langsam dämmerte Hermine, dass er ja mit Severus befreundet war. Die Definition dieser Freundschaft aber war ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich. „Wissen Sie, wo Severus ist?"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Ah, so langsam kommen wir der Sache näher." Er genoss es sichtlich, sie warten zu lassen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Er könnte überall sein."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie recht er hatte. „Das war nicht meine Frage", kommentierte sie bissig. „Ich wollte wissen, _wo_ er ist."

Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Wollen wir das nicht alle?"

Hermine legte angestrengt die Stirn in Falten und Malfoy bewegte sich auf die Treppe zu. Sofort riss sie ihren Zauberstab nach oben und richtete ihn auf seine Brust.

„Halt!"

Er stockte und sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich würde gerne diesen staubigen Keller verlassen, Miss Granger, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr ihr. „Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne! Doch das kann ich leider nicht zulassen."

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. „Schön. Wir können von mir aus die ganze Nacht hier stehen und uns gegenseitig anstarren, bis einer von uns tot umfällt. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich genug davon, meine Zeit auf diese Art zu verschwenden." Er seufzte. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Granger. Sie lassen mich nach oben kommen und wir setzen uns gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, um die dringende Frage zu klären, die Sie eben noch so sehr bewegt hat."

Hermine klemmte die Lippe zwischen die Zähne und dachte nach. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als würde er tatsächlich selbst gern wissen, wo Severus sich aufhielt. Gut. Das war ein Anfang. Doch wollte sie ihm die Genugtuung geben, ihr zuvorzukommen? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

„Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?", fragte sie ausweichend.

Seine stechenden Augen blitzten auf und sie fühlte, dass er dazu versucht war, ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, doch noch ehe er seine Knöchel angespannt hatte, schritt Hermine zur Tat und entwaffnete ihn mit einem gezielten „Expelliarmus!"

Sein Zauberstab sauste durch die Luft und sofort fing sie ihn mit ihrer freien Hand auf.

Malfoy hob beschwichtigend die Hände und machte einen Schritt zurück, ehe er sie anknurrte. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Hermine nickte und setzte sich erschöpft auf die Treppe. „Also", fing sie an. „Wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?"

Sein Blick war alles andere als freundlich, dennoch begann er zu sprechen. „Er muss die Schutzzauber gelockert haben, als er verschwunden ist. Sonst hätte ich es wohl kaum geschafft, oder?"

Nachdenklich nickte sie. „Weiter. Was tun Sie überhaupt hier?"

„Bitte! Muss ich Ihnen das wirklich erklären? Sie sollten wissen, dass Severus und ich alte Weggefährten sind ..."

Sie lachte hysterisch auf. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, sein Haus zu durchwühlen!"

Wieder einmal rollte er mit den Augen. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte das nötig?"

Eigentlich nicht. Die Klamotten, in denen er steckte, waren wie immer nur vom Feinsten. Auch sein Duft stammte eindeutig von einem teuren Rasierwasser.

Zaghaft schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was tun Sie dann hier?"

„Ich suche ihn."

Sie zog die Braue hoch. „In einer Kiste?"

Er holte Luft und war offenbar kurz davor, ihr etwas sehr Unschönes an den Kopf zu werfen, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Ich suche nach Hinweisen, die mir etwas über seinen Verbleib verraten könnten. Abgesehen davon weiß ich überhaupt nicht, was Sie das angehen sollte. Wenn ich Severus jedoch nicht finden kann, wird ihn früher oder später das Ministerium finden. Und glauben Sie mir, das könnte sehr unangenehm für ihn werden." Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten und Malfoy grinste verschlagen in sich hinein. „Dachte ich es mir doch."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Er seufzte tief und lang anhaltend. „Der Krieg mag zwar vorüber sein, Miss Granger, aber solange das Ministerium keine Leiche von ihm gefunden hat, werden sie nicht aufhören, nach ihm zu suchen."

So langsam aber sicher bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja! Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor die Anderen es tun."

„Korrekt - bis auf das _Wir _..."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Heißt das, Sie wollen mir nicht helfen?"

„Ha! Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte."

„Weil Sie sein Freund sind."

„Ah, verstehe. Doch leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen, Miss Granger. Die Definition einer Freundschaft kann doch oft sehr vage gesehen werden."

Als wäre ihr das nicht schon selbst in den Sinn gekommen, kniff sie die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Aber ich dachte, Sie wollen ihn finden!", setzte sie verärgert hinterher.

Er nickte. „Das will ich tatsächlich. Aber ich tue es ausschließlich, weil mir mein Sohn klargemacht hat, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, bis ich meine _Fehler_ wieder gutgemacht habe."

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. „Sie tun das für Draco?"

Er stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Natürlich Draco! Es sei denn, ich habe noch einen anderen Sohn, von dessen Existenz ich nichts weiß."

Jetzt war es Hermine, die mit den Augen rollte. „Könnten Sie sich bitte etwas genauer ausdrücken? Ich möchte nicht länger als nötig auf dieser Treppe sitzen."

Malfoy presste säuerlich die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, sie aufzuklären. „Schön. Es geht um diesen Schwur, den Severus für Draco geleistet hat ... Die Sache mit Dumbledore und dem Astronomieturm, wenn Sie wissen, wovon ich rede."

Hermine fletschte die Zähne. „Ich weiß nur zu gut, wovon Sie reden, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Sohn war der Grund dafür, dass Severus all diese schrecklichen Dinge auf sich nehmen musste. Und das nur, weil Sie ihn auf die Seite der Todesser gezogen haben." Hermine konnte sehen, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und richtete ihren Zauberstab neu aus. „Wie konnten Sie das nur von ihm verlangen? Severus hat sich für Draco geopfert, während Sie ihren eigenen Sohn im Stich gelassen haben!"

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse. „Ich denke wohl kaum, dass Sie das beurteilen können, Granger. Nebenbei gesagt finde ich es äußerst rührend, dass Sie sich so um Severus sorgen und so langsam glaube ich auch, dass ich den Grund dafür kenne, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen funkelten sie gefährlich an, doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Es ist mir gleich, was Sie über mich denken, Mr. Malfoy. Severus verdient es, endlich zu leben. Er war es nämlich, der vor Nagini seinen Kopf hingehalten und um sein Leben gekämpft hat, während Sie sich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht haben, richtig?"

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wurde es verdächtig ruhig im Keller. Hermine fühlte einmal mehr, wie erschöpft sie war und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Ich bin es leid, gegen Leute wie Ihresgleichen zu kämpfen, Malfoy. Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen! Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen, Sie Feigling!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Treppe hinauf. Erst als sie oben angekommen war, drehte sie sich um und warf seinen Zauberstab nach unten. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete er auf dem Boden, dann wurde es wieder still.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte Hermine die Geräusche des Disapparierens, dann war sie alleine in Snapes Haus.


	22. Wie Spuren im Sand

My grief lies in you

Kapitel 22

Wie Spuren im Sand

Hermine hatte sich auf dem Bett in Snapes Schlafzimmer zu einer Kugel eingerollt und weinte. Wie lang sie dort schon lag, spielte keine Rolle, denn er war fort.

Sie wusste, dass es dumm gewesen war, Lucius einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Doch es war ihr gleich. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm gehabt. Nicht mehr. Der Krieg war vorüber und ihre alten Fehden sollten damit endlich beglichen sein.

Das Einzige, was jetzt für sie zählte, war Severus. Beide hatten sie unglaubliche Torturen überstanden und sich dennoch aus den Augen verloren. Alleine das Bewusstsein, dass er nicht hier war, schien ihr die Luft abzudrücken und so wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu spüren.

Tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen bildete sie sich ein, seinen vertrauten Duft zu riechen. In Wahrheit aber konnten es nur verblasste Erinnerungen sein, die sie mit ihm verband, als sie ihre Nase in das Kissen drückte.

„Hermine ..."

Wie ein Echo aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Hermine."

Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und fuhr herum. Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich die vertraute Gestalt ihres einstigen Professors im Türrahmen stehen sah, die sie beobachtete.

„Severus!"

Vollkommen von Sinnen richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du warst fort!", flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?"

Er sah sie weiterhin an, unfähig, auch nur eine Silbe über seine dünnen Lippen zu bringen. Sein Ausdruck aber verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht weiter wusste.

In Hermine überschlug sich alles. Sie kroch aus dem Bett und ging mit zittrigen Beinen und unruhig klopfendem Herzen auf ihn zu.

Dann stand sie vor ihm. Sie fühlte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, hob sie den Arm und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Hermine aber stand wie eingefroren vor ihm und starrte ihm in die Augen, als wäre er ein Geist. All die Emotionen, die sich in den vergangenen Monaten in ihr angesammelt hatten, holten sie ein. Von Trauer über Wut, bis hin zu unbändigem Schmerz. Ihre Erschöpfung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Einfach alles.

War er immer noch derselbe Mann, der sie gerettet und mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte? Der Mann, der sie mehr als einmal von sich gewiesen und sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, um Dumbledores Auftrag auszuführen? Der Mann, der fast in ihren Armen gestorben wäre?

„Scheiße, Severus! Warum hast du das nur getan? Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben?"

Er schluckte und seine Lippen bebten, doch erneut kam nichts hervor.

Hermine holte aus und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu, diesmal auf die andere Wange.

Noch immer zeigte er keine Regung. Nicht einmal ein Zucken. Lediglich seine langen, ungezähmten Strähnen gerieten beim Aufprall durcheinander.

„Was bist du?", rief sie wütend. „Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein?"

Nichts.

„Antworte mir!"

Langsam tauchten die Abdrücke ihres Schlags auf seinem Gesicht auf und Hermine kam wieder zu sich.

Erst jetzt riss sie ihre Hand zurück und bedeckte ihren Mund damit, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Ich – es - es tut mir leid", stammelte sie unbeholfen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die roten Flecke, die sie ihm verpasst hatte.

Noch bevor sie etwas anderes tun konnte, spürte sie, dass er die Arme um sie legte und sie zu sich an seine Brust zog.

„Du hattest jedes Recht dazu, das zu tun", sagte er gefasst. Seine Stimme wirkte leise und eindringlich zugleich, obwohl noch immer ein leichtes Raspeln darunter gemischt war, das er Nagini zu verdanken hatte. „Ich habe es verdient."

Sie schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren ..."

Ihre Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter.

„Doch. Nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Niemals."

Was er gesagt hatte, löste etwas in ihrem Innern aus, das sie schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte: eine verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach Vollkommenheit. Etwas Fürsorgliches und lag in seiner gebrochenen Stimme und schien all das fortzuschwemmen, was er bei seinen grausamen Abschieden in ihr zerstört hatte.

Vorsichtig machte sie sich von ihm los, um ihn anzusehen, als würde sie noch immer nicht begreifen, dass er es tatsächlich war. Nur nach und nach erkannte sie, dass seine äußerliche Erscheinung verändert wirkte. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schlichte schwarze Hose, sowie schwarze Schuhe. Die Knöpfe an seinem Hals waren nicht geschlossen und die frischen Narben darauf gut sichtbar. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie sehr er wirklich an Gewicht verloren hatte.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie den Verband an seinen Knöcheln sah.

Er setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf und wirkte dabei äußerst beschämt.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Hermine nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss er die Augen.

„So lang, dass du nicht aufhören konntest, dich selbst zu verletzen, als sie dir zu Kopf gestiegen ist?"

Voller Erwartung blickte sie ihn an und seine Lider sprangen auf. Ein Funkeln lag in seinen schwarzen Augen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und senkte den Kopf.

„Es ist eine Geschichte über Schmerz und Verlust. Eine Geschichte über Stolz und Schande."

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. „Vor allem jedoch eine Geschichte über das zu sich selbst finden und über die Liebe."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Severus ..."

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid."

Hermine nickte. „So wie mir."

Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und Hermine stellte fest, dass er gealtert war. Nicht schlimm, doch er sah definitiv älter aus, als noch vor einigen Monaten. Alleine die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren beachtlich gewachsen. In den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Pupillen aber konnte sie noch etwas ganz anderes sehen. Ein Schimmern, ein Leuchten.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er ernst und sie zögerte nicht länger und sprang ihm entgegen.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Körper aufeinander prallten und so schlug sie die Beine um seine Hüften, während er sie fest an sich presste.

„Du bist zurück, Severus!"

Er verbarg sein Gesicht tief in ihren wirren Haaren und nickte.

Als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass sie nicht träumte, drückte sie ihn an sich und so hielten sie sich wortlos fest.

„Ich hätte nicht einfach gehen dürfen", flüsterte sie irgendwann. Ob erst Minuten oder schon Stunden vergangen waren, spielte keine Rolle. „Es war ein Fehler ..."

Er schnaubte sanft. „Nein. Tu das nicht. Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Du hast mehr für mich getan, als ich verdient habe."

Sie legte den Kopf zurück und sah ihn an. „Trotzdem war es dumm von mir ..."

„Pssst", zischte er milde und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Dann starrte er abwesend in die Ferne. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal setzen, bevor wir weiter machen."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das."

Ohne von ihr abzulassen trug er sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sie darauf nieder.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm zu mir."

Lautlos glitt er hinter sie und drückte seinen Körper fest und innig an ihre Rückseite.

„Also. Wo hast du gesteckt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schluckte. „Ich habe Lucius besucht." Hermine fiel überrascht die Kinnlade hinunter, doch er fuhr fort, noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. „Ich – ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte. Wir haben geredet und er hat mir von dir erzählt … Er war sehr aufgebracht, als er mir über seine Vermutungen mit uns erzählt hat. Dann haben wir miteinander diskutiert und alles ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen, bis plötzlich Draco aufgetaucht ist und ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hat ..."

Hermine drehte den Kopf nach hinten, um ihn anzusehen. „Draco? Also weiß er Bescheid, was mit uns geschehen ist?"

Er nickte matt. Doch sofort darauf schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und seine Strähnen verdeckten sein Gesicht, sodass sie den Ausdruck darauf nicht länger sehen konnte.

„Sieh mich an, Severus", sagte sie fordernd und strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen. „Was ist passiert?"

Etwas unbeholfen blinzelte er. „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen - mit Draco."

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?"

Nur mühsam konnte sie die Ungeduld in sich bändigen. Es war nicht so, dass sie auf Dracos Meinung Wert legte, dennoch begriff sie, dass es für Severus von enormer Bedeutung sein musste, was der Junge, für den er den Schwur geleistet hatte, über ihn dachte. Die Reaktionen der Menschen auf ihn waren in den vergangenen Jahren alles andere als positiv gewesen. Es war mit ein Grund für ihn gewesen, warum er es im Leben so schwer gehabt hatte und warum er sich vor der Welt verschlossen hatte.

„Er meinte, er könnte die Tatsache akzeptieren, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, es zu begreifen."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. „Das hat er gesagt?", flüsterte sie leise.

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Das hat er gesagt."

Erleichtert drehte sie sich mit dem Körper zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Severus! Das ist mehr, als ich je zu Hoffen gewagt hätte. Ist dir bewusst, was das für uns bedeutet?"

Unsicher hob er seine Brauen an.

„Wenn Draco bereit ist, damit zu leben, werden andere es ebenso tun. Er muss begriffen haben, was du für ihn getan hast. Das heißt, du wirst endlich frei sein! Niemand wird mehr über dein Leben bestimmen. Nur du allein wirst entscheiden, was für dich richtig ist."

Strahlend sah sie ihn an. Snape jedoch machte alles andere als ein erfreutes Gesicht.

„Doch, Hermine", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Es wird immer Dinge geben, die mein Leben beeinflussen. Was ich getan habe, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen."

„Wie – wie meinst du das?"

Er seufzte. „Das Ministerium hat mir geschrieben."

„Und?"

„Es geht um eine Anhörung."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe „Oh." Alleine bei dem Wort stellten sich ihr in böser Erinnerung an Harrys Anhörung die Nackenhaare auf.

Er nickte. „Ganz recht. Sie haben ihre Mittel, gewisse Dinge herauszufinden, verstehst du?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das tat. Vielleicht wollte sie es auch einfach nur verdrängen.

„Seit sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich am Leben bin, haben sie ein unermessliches Interesse an meiner Person bekommen. Sie haben darüber diskutiert, mich schuldig zu sprechen - für die Dinge, die ich als Todesser getan habe." Er holte Luft und sah auf eindrucksvolle Art niedergeschlagen aus, als er fortfuhr. „Es ist paradox, doch im Moment hält sie nur Potters Wort davon ab, mich unter Arrest zu stellen." Er schüttelte sich. „Ich wollte nie in Askaban sterben."

Hermine schluckte mit trockenem Mund. „Niemand will das. Und das wirst du auch nicht."

Er seufzte bitter.

„Severus, bitte. Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass das passieren könnte? Harry hat für dich gesprochen. Seit die ganze Welt weiß, dass er in Bezug auf Voldemort und seine Auferstehung von vornherein die Wahrheit gesagt hat, steht sein Wort über allen anderen. Und wenn nur ein Bruchteil von dem wahr ist, was im Tagespropheten abgedruckt war, kann dir niemand was anhaben."

Bedrückt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das mag sein. Aber es wird vielleicht nicht ausreichen, Hermine. Ich bin, was ich bin. Ich habe getötet. Und ich werde immer wissen, was ich getan habe."

Er klang kühl und rationell, als er redete und es schmerzte sie zutiefst, ihn so zu hören.

„Ging es die ganze Zeit darum? Warst du deswegen so schlecht gelaunt?" Als er nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort. „Wie viele Briefe hast du inzwischen bekommen? Und wie lange weißt du schon davon?"

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie überrascht an.

„Komm schon, Severus. Ich kann es dir ansehen."

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum bist du nur so stur? Du hast mich vermisst. Genauso wie ich dich vermisst habe. Voldemort ist tot, Severus. Was hast du also zu verlieren, wenn du es zugibst? Der Krieg ist vorüber."

Plötzlich senkte er den Blick und sie wurde still.

„Es geht nicht um mich", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Begreifst du das denn nicht? Du bist es, die dabei ist, alles zu verlieren ..."

Seine Stimme klang rau und unvollständig und Hermine wurde bleich im Gesicht, als sie begriff, was er gesagt hatte.

„Severus, nein!", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Sein Blick traf sie hart. „Deine Zukunft steht auf dem Spiel. Dein Ruf. Du könntest alles verlieren, wenn heraus kommt, was du für mich getan haben. Du bist ohnehin schon zu lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Damit machst du dich nur verdächtig. Es wird Zeit für dich, wieder einen normalen Weg einzuschlagen."

„Was?"

Er nickte. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dein Leben lebst."

„Nein! Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht ohne dich!"

„Was willst du dann tun, Hermine? Wieder hier mit mir leben? Bei mir wohnen? In diesem schrecklichen Haus? Wovon sollen wir leben, wenn ich keine Arbeit finden kann?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie endlich die Wahrheit erkannte und eine ungeheure Erleichterung durchströmte sie.

„Ich will diese Sache zwischen uns ein für alle Mal klären, Severus. Und versuch nicht schon wieder, dich rauszureden! Du bist furchtbar darin." Er zog verletzt die Mundwinkel zurück, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ganz gleich, was auch passiert, ich werde zu dir stehen, so wie du damals für mich da warst, als du mich gefunden hast. Wir werden es schaffen, denn wir haben uns. Ich weiß, dass Harry bereit sein wird, für dich auszusagen, ganz gleich, wie mühsam es sein wird und wie lange es dauern wird. Ich werde dich nicht schon wieder aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, nachdem ich dich endlich gefunden habe, Severus."

„Wie dem auch sei. Das Ministerium wird Fragen stellen, wo du so lange warst und warum du bei Kriegsende so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Und was dann? Denkst du, es wird einfach werden, wenn die Welt erfährt, dass du deine Zukunft für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt hast?"

„Das ist mir gleich!"

Er schnaubte. „Das sagst du jetzt! Aber du musst zurück nach Hogwarts, sobald es wieder aufgebaut ist. Du musst deinen Abschluss machen. Und ich wäre dir nur im Weg, Hermine." Angestrengt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Du bist noch so jung und ich würde alles geben, um noch einmal die Chance zu bekommen, in deinem Alter zu sein. Ich würde alles ändern. Alles! Was ich bin, was ich getan habe ... Mein ganzes Leben ..."

Da waren sie nun und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er hatte ihr die Bestätigung gegeben, die sie von ihm verlangt hatte. Nach all der Zeit, die sie in Einsamkeit und Trauer verbracht hatte, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Doch der dafür Preis war hoch, wenn er im Gegenzug von ihr verlangte, dass sie ihn verlassen sollte.

„Was kümmert mich das?", fragte sie bitter. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für diesen dämlichen Abschluss! Nicht nach allem, was mit mir passiert ist. Wenn sie mich nicht wollen, werde ich eine andere Arbeit finden. Solange ich nur bei dir sein kann. Kannst du das nicht verstehen, Severus? Ich kann nicht gehen, wenn alles, was ich liebe, hier ist."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Laut hörbar atmete er ein und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Warum bist du nur so stur, Hermine?"

Das war der Moment, in dem ihr erneut die Tränen kamen. Der Moment, in dem sie seine Wärme und Nähe spürte, die sie so sehr in Erinnerung hatte.

Sie schluchzte. „Es hat mich am Leben gehalten. Gott, Severus! Ich dachte, du würdest sterben ..." Ungehalten heulte sie los, mitten in sein schwarzes Haar hinein.

„Das dachte ich auch." Er holte Luft. „Es – es tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musstest."

Ebenso wie damals, als er ihr in ihren dunkelsten Stunden Trost gespendet hatte, drückte er sie an sich.

Hermine spürte die Umarmung, die sie über alles andere in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert hatte. Eine der Sachen, die sie nie vergessen würde, ganz gleich, wie viel Zeit vergehen würde. Alles andere schien in diesem Augenblick unwichtig zu sein.

All die Tränen, die sie geweint hatte, wurden fort gewaschen vom kribbelnden Fluss des Blutes, das durch ihre Venen strömte, dem unruhigen Klopfen, das ihr Herz auslöste, indem sie ihn einfach nur ansah. Ihn, ihren Professor, den sie mehr als alles andere liebte, ohne jemals wirklich Hoffnung gehabt zu haben, mit ihm vereint sein zu können.

„Kannst du mir vergeben?"

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass ich dich beschimpft habe. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu."

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben. Ich bin genauso schuldig wie du."

Er warf ihr ein gebrochenes Lächeln entgegen. „Warum?"

„Ich habe dich heimlich geküsst, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, das hast du."

„Es war falsch von mir."

„Von jetzt an darfst du mich immer küssen, wenn dir danach ist."

Scheu lächelte sie zurück. Und dann spürte sie, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und sie küsste.

Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten und heulte weiter, während seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang, um sich mit ihrer zu vereinigen. Sie fühlte die Hitze seines Körpers, die ihr einen wohligen Schauder über den Rücken jagte und das Verlangen in ihr weckte, für immer und ewig bei ihm zu sein.

Schwer atmend brachen sie schließlich auseinander.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Wirst du mir etwas versprechen?"

„Was?"

„Dass du dich nicht darum kümmern wirst, was irgendjemand über uns sagt."

Er schluckte schwer. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Aber wenn es so wichtig für dich ist, werde ich es versuchen. Ich schulde dir was, wie du weißt."

„Ja, das tust du. Ebenso wie ich dir."

„Richtig."

„Dann wirst du mich nicht fortschicken?"

„Nein."

„Weißt du, ich hatte viel Zeit, über dich nachzudenken, als ich mit den Jungs gereist bin, obwohl ich versucht habe, nicht daran zu denken. Aber ich bin kläglich gescheitert." Sie schnaubte. „Wann immer ich es verdrängen wollte, ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Ich wollte immer in deinen Armen liegen, Severus. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde. Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet."

„Lass dir Zeit, bevor du dich entscheidest, Hermine. Ich bin viel älter, als der Mann, der an deiner Seite sein sollte. Ich habe einen schlechten Ruf. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder dazu in der Lage sein werde, zu arbeiten."

„Du hast tapfer gekämpft, Severus. Auf unserer Seite. Und niemand sollte mehr von dir verlangen. Ich weiß das. Harry weiß es. Und es wird der Tag kommen, an dem auch andere das einsehen werden."

„Aber es wäre nicht richtig von mir, dir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen und dich in mein Leben mit hinein zu ziehen."

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich stecke bereits mitten drin." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und jetzt küss mich endlich. Alles andere kann warten."

Sein Gesicht bekam etwas Sanftes, als er sich über sie beugte und mit seinen Lippen die ihren berührte.

Nicht lange darauf wurde ihr Kuss stürmischer und das Verlangen, das sie in all den Monaten ihrer Trennung in sich begraben hatten, immer stärker.

Ungeduldig befreiten sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung, bis sie nackt beieinander lagen und mit Augen und Händen die Oberflächen ihrer Körper erkundeten, die sich so sehr nacheinander gesehnt hatten.

Hermine konnte Snape über sich zittern spüren. Seine Hände berührten sanft die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und drang in sie ein. Er stöhnte auf und seine dünnen Lippen pressten sich fest auf ihre.

Für Hermine war es der Himmel auf Erden, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie war sich sicher, noch nie zuvor solch eine Schönheit gesehen zu haben, als sie sich in den endlosen Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen verlor.

Es war ein weiter Weg bis hierhin gewesen. Ein Weg voller Kummer und Schmerz. Doch jetzt, da sie in seinen Armen lag und gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über seinen linken Unterarm strich, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie beide frei waren.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", hörte sie ihn sagen. Und diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude, die sich in ihren Augen formten.

Ihre Hand streckte sich nach seiner und sie nahm sie wie selbstverständlich in ihre und fühlte die angenehme und vertraute Wärme, die dabei durch ihren Körper floss. Eine Wärme, die ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatte, von dem Moment an, als er sie gefunden hatte; ihr Retter, der in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde ihr Leben verändert hatte.

Selbst dann, wenn keiner von ihnen wusste, wo die Zukunft sie hinführen würde, so war doch das Dunkle Mal wie ein Schatten seiner Vergangenheit verblasst. Und die stummen Schreie ihrer Seele hatten endlich Gehör gefunden.

xxx Ende xxx

Auch dann, wenn mir die Figuren nicht gehören, steckt im Kern dieser Fiktion wie immer ein Teil von mir selbst - eine Bürde, schwarz wie die Nacht …

Schreiben ist mein einziger Weg, mich einigermaßen auszudrücken. Es ist ein Versuch meinerseits, mit Dingen umzugehen. Bitte respektiert, wenn ich persönliche und schmerzvolle Erfahrungen mit einbringe.

-houseghost-


End file.
